


(DISCONTNUED. READ THE REVISED ONE ON MY PAGE)  the end of the world ~ drv3 apocalypse au

by Kichi (kichi_ouma)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Gore, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Heavy Angst, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Lowercase, M/M, Miu makes dirty jokes even in a zombie apocalypse, Monaca and Rantaro Are Siblings, Multi, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Relationship(s), Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, i don’t edit shît give me time, ive suddenly decided theres a, kiibo/rantaro/korekiyo, kokichi still pulls pranks a jokes despite almost dying everytime, love triangle of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 56,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichi_ouma/pseuds/Kichi
Summary: PLEASE CHECK OUT REVISED STORY AND NOT THIS ONE !! THIS IS DISCONTINUED !!i didn't know the world was going to go to shit that quickly. no build up, no warning. nothing. just explosions and the living dead. the world has ended and i'm only 16.~~~the cast of drv3 are stuck in a apocalypse, who are facing it alone or with others.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 96
Kudos: 196





	1. i'm alone ~ introductions

**Author's Note:**

> hi just so you all know, i write in all lowercase. it's just an aesthetic thing. if you don't like it i apologize :( i hope you enjoy the story!

the sound of the bullet leaving the gun was never quiet. nor will it ever be. the smell of rotting flesh doesn't leave either. i mean you find those dead zones where it's quiet and smells like nature but then you're back in those spots you know to run. even when you do find a quiet place it's all burnt up, destroyed, rid of any life.

right now wasn't those times. right now i was beating one of those ugly motherfuckers. face torn off, skin rotting away. it's not like how you see it in games or shows... it's pure terror. you don't just shoot one in the head and it's over. you don't press a button and everything restarts. you get one chance. you get bit and it's over. of course not instantly but over time it gets worse. you lose sense of yourself and now you're a shell of the person you were. some flesh eating ugly bitch who was now trying to eat me. 

my name is kokichi ouma, and i'm about to die. 

nah not today. i stabbed the bitch right in the head with a pocket knife. the rotting sack of shit fell onto the ground with a thud. i stepped and squished his head one more time before i ripped the knife out and quickly wiped it off, before shoving it in my bag. i looked around one last time. 

nothing. i was alone. quiet. 

no family, no friends, not my organization, not my classmates, or my mother, my dad, or my sisters, rantaro's gone, so is kirumi, shuichi... i knew better not to cry. i looked up. the sun blaring in my eyes. i turned away from the rotting corpse and walked away, back toward my camp. it was better this way. to be alone. i slung my bag onto the back of my pick up truck. yes i was 16, no i don't know how to drive. but who cares there's no law anymore. i rarely listened to the law before, you think i'm gonna start now? the pistol i stole from my dad sat in the passenger seat. i took off my flannel and wrapped it around my waist. the bandages on my arms were dirty but i didn't have much of an option. i hopped into the driver seat and started it. full of fuel thank god. i was just at a gas station. found more food too. water as well. it was hot out. 

i needed to get back onto the road. 

~~~

i'm not alone. it's better this way. 

i'm shuichi saihara and i'm 16. somehow not dead yet. thought i'd be the first one. but here i am sitting in an building with four of my friends and a family member. my uncle, kaede, kirumi, rantaro and kaito. my uncle was starting a fire while i sat with kaede on a counter. she fiddles with a knife, opening and closing it. kirumi was organizing and going through cans of rations. rantaro was looking over a map. kaito sat in a corner sniffling. 

kaito had lost maki a while ago, she had ran off. he has hope she's still out there. she's strong. she'll be okay. kaede however lost everything, poor girl. she only had us left. she watched her parents turn. she was the one who had to kill them. rantaro is still looking for his sisters. kirumi, according to her was always alone. me? i had my uncle. i missed my other friends. i wondered where kokichi was. he was the first to disappear. gone without saying goodbye, not like any of us had time to. but he didn't even go with his family as far as i know. i really do hope everyone i know is well. he was gone the second the school had went into flames. 

"hey shuichi?"

"what kaede?" 

"i miss them, my parents, our class." i put my shoulder around her. "i know. i know." she started sobbing. i rubbed circles into her back. "this isn't fair! were just kids!" she sobbed into my shoulder.

~~~

"degenerate!" tenko yelled as she stabbed a zombie in the head. "tenko stop yelling!" himiko yelled back. "may Auta rain hell on you!" angie hit a walker on the head with the back of her gun. "hell... that's the last one..." tsumugi said, dropping to the floor. blood covered her legs and arms. "any bites?" 

"nope." tenko said. "good. let it stay that way." tsumugi said. "get inside," the four girls walked into the small white house they all shared. tsumugi plopped down onto the old mattress, holding her stomach. "tsumugi you okay?" himiko asked. "yea. f-fine." she groaned in pain. "you're hurt aren't you?" angie asked. 

"just a little..." tsumugi said. tenko leaned over and lifted up her shirt. there revealed a bandaged up gash in her side, the bandaged bloodied. "let me help you." tenko said leaning down. she grabbed bandages from her bag and started replacing her old ones. "how'd it happen?" angie asked. "got caught on that fence back when we were scavenging." 

"did you clean it?" himiko asked. "yea."

"good." tenko said. 

they felt safe together.

~~~

"gonta?"

"yes korekiyo?" gonta questioned the long haired boy. "keep watch up on the south side." 

"yes gonta will do so!" the bigger boy ran over to the south side of the wall, climbing onto the top of the wall to keep guard. The three boys ryoma, korekiyo and gonta were quite lucky when it came to these circumstances. they had made it to a refuge quick. it was a small area, a big apartment building with walls surrounding the roads around it, and planks connecting nearby building to the apartments by the windows. there was only around 15 people with them so of course the three boys were assigned to guard duty much like a lot of the men there. around 5 children lived there among the 15 people, they were young children. anywhere from ages 5-10. 

ryoma sat watch on a perch from the top of the apartments. he was skilled with fighting so he was placed on head duty of the surrounding areas. korekiyo put his hair into a ponytail so it was out of the way. 

this area was safe for the three of them so they stayed, they all didn't have families to begin with so they started one here.

~~~ 

blood dripped from my arms as these fucking things fell down, dead. key is to hit him in the head. immediately kills them, actually it's the only thing that kills them. 

i'm not going to tell you who i am. you don't need to know that. but i guess it's the end of the world and it doesn't matter. 

i'm maki harukawa. i'm 16. my boyfriend's name is kaito momota but he's as good as dead. that idiot got separated from me the day all this shit went wrong. i went off by myself. it's better that way of course. let me guess? kokichi said the same? that twerp and i have more in common than most people think. i won't admit it but i miss kaito. i guess i did just admit it. i wrapped my arms in fabric i ripped up. i didn't need to find anyone but it would be nice, at least to see kaito again. i know the chances are slim but if i could just see his face... dead... or alive...

ugh stop maki you're being gross. 

i slung my backpack over my shoulder and put my gun on my holster, grabbing my knife out of the head of the dead living in front of me. killing didn't bother me. i was the ultimate assassin in high school before it exploded. i rather not speak of it. i was getting pretty hungry, but i'll have to stick that feeling aside until tomorrow when i can go for a supply run. i was only right outside the area i should be. i took over a small cottage in a forest, far away from civilization so these living dead were not a problem. i started making my long way back to cottage. only a bit of medical supplies i found while out today, but it was getting late and they like to swarm late at night.

when i arrived i was met with a flash of green that ran past. I grabbed her knife immediately but then I heard laughing behind me. I knew who it was right away. i grabbed the person and shoved them inside and closed the door. "what is wrong with you?! you could have been killed!" i yelled at the smaller person. "monaca just wanted to play!" 

"ugh i hate children..." i sighed and walked into the downstairs bedroom where we both slept. monaca was a real annoying child but i learned she was rantaro's sister so i felt obliged to help her. i placed the bag on the bed and monaca immediately went to grab stuff, i grabbed her wrist and slightly pushed her onto the bed. "don't touch." she huffed as i warned her. 

"i'm going to give you a knife, don't do anything stupid." i said and handed her a small pink pocket knife i found. "ah! monaca is grateful!" she put it to the side and laid on the bed. she took off her jacket and i placed the bag to the side. i laid down as well. she curled up next to me, god why does she have to be so touchy?! i pulled the blanket onto us. 

i slept good that night.

~~~

i sighed as miu continued to make lewd jokes. even in a apocalypse she some how finds away to sneak a joke into everything. we had made a fire on top of a cliff side. we only had a small camper we hijacked from a park. it had plenty of gas left surprisingly, plus we took some in gas cans and filled them as well. it was a bit beaten down but it will do. 

"hey keebs?"

"yea?" 

"do you think we'll survive?" i didn't know to be fair. but i didn't want to scare her. "i have hope that we will. maybe the refugee camps are still open..." 

"yea yea all the people in there are sucking each others dicks. fucking annoying sacks of shit the government is." she said, chewing the food we have rationed. we were sustaining pretty well. she got up as the fire began to die down. "come on, let's fucking sleep." she said grabbing her bag and walking into the RV. i got up too gathering our stuff and walked in pursuit behind her. she put the stuff on the floor of the camper. from the outside it looked just like a van of sorts but the side had a very small kitchen and a bed in the back. miu plopped onto the bed. 

i sat next to her laid down body. " i can't believe we gotta do this bullshit." 

"i can't either. i locked the door and the traps are still set up just in case." i said. i soon heard soft snores from the girl. i haven't been able to sleep in days. and when i did it was only for an hour. i was too scared. my bones have always been fragile, i was also very skinny but now i am even more than before due to our lack of food. but i was going to survive this one way or another!

i have hope for a new world! a new beginning! that's the thing keeping me alive... 

~~~


	2. struggles ~ kokichi and maki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chapter dedicated to the two people who started off alone. 
> 
> maki is struggling with a small child while fighting off the living dead. kokichi is running low on supplies and runs into a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i'm back. hopefully you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> i have a lot of ideas so hopefully i can get more chapter out this week!

waking up to the sound of a gun firing isn't ideal. especially when you think you are alone. i shot up. i was on the side of the road, in my pick up truck. i hopped into the back seat. i ducked down, grabbing my pistol. i loaded it. just in case. i looked around...

nothing? maybe i'm hallucinating noise. seems to be something you do when you are so used to the noise. i brushed my purple hair away from my eyes, i have to get out of here. the noise could draw them in. even if i did dream it, i have to be safe. despite that being in between forests with a single road in the middle isn't ideal. yes you can hide but you also can't see if you're in danger. but i guess being in a field isn-

*CRASH*

'shit!' i mumbled under my breath, i saw three people smashing windows in the abandoned cars in front of me. they were all girls. one of them was a stereotypical pretty blonde, while the other two were crazy looking. one had chopped hair and was covered in bandages, she looked nervous as hell. the one who broke the window of the car in front of me had multicolored hair and was very loud. she was screaming and laughing, some how having a good time during this hell. "ibuki stop being so loud! you will draw them toward us!" the blonde yelled. their voices were muffled but i can hear them. 

i tried to sneak into the front seat but i knocked over my bag. the girls turned toward me. i slumped into the front seat. i cursed under my breath. "hey! come on out were not going to hurt you!" the 'ibuki' girl yelled. yea okay... been there done that. i started the car, they backed up. 

"hey wait w-w-we can help you!" the purple haired girl said. "no thanks girlies! good luck!" i yelled and drove off. 

~~~

maki roll. i need to remember that nickname he gave me. if i forget it, i might lose sense of myself. i've already lost so much i didn't know i could lose. 

monaca was still asleep. i would like it to stay that way but sadly she would wake up soon. maybe rantaro would just show up and take her. but i knew that he could be dead, let's hope no one is. maybe he's with kaito. maybe they are at a refugee camp, safe. 

who am i kidding? the world is gone. the only 'refugee camps' are nothing more than groups ready to kill or scavenge through everything you have. leave you to the walking dead with nothing but your own body. what a bunch of assholes. they would even do that to women and children...

i got up out of the bed and made sure not to wake the child up. she was going to need to eat. i can hold out way longer than she could. i walked into the kitchen, opening the cabinets, some of them had the doors ripped off. i grabbed one of the cans of soup and put it too the side. this house still had a bit of gas left so the gas stoves still worked. i decided against using the gas for heat. it was an old style house and whoever left it here must have left early into the apocalypse since again there was a lot of gas. some of the crops they were growing seemed to be growing back despite it still being fall. they would die soon.

winter was approaching. if we were lucky those things will slow down. they don't need warmth hopefully... i doubt they do. they are dead. i sighed opening the can with a knife, pouring into the semi dirty pot that was left at the house. i tried cleaning it as much as i could. i dumped the contents into the pot, then added some water from my canteen. i opened the draw next to the stove, jackpot...

i grabbed a spoon from the inside and stirred. the people here surprisingly left a lot of things. it was just a one story cottage. there was a cellar door outside but i haven't gotten a chance to open it yet. i heard a noise coming from the bedroom. monaca stepped out, opening the door slowly. "i made food for you." i said. "i'm going inside the cellar outside. stay here." i grabbed my gun and went towards the door. "no! I want to eat with you!" 

"there's only enough for you. you are old enough to watch and work a stove right? i should be back in a few, depending on what i find."

"no stay with me!" this kid jeez... "I will share with you! you can't go hungry! you are the only one who cared for monaca! if you die, I will be all alone..." she seemed a bit sad toward the end. i gave a frustrated sigh. "fine." i sat down next to her at the table as she looked for bowls in the cabinets. she grabbed a bowl and a mug along with two spoons. i helped pour the soup into the containers, pouring more in hers than mine. 

we ate silently. 

~~~

i continued to drive, i chewed on a piece of old gum i had found in those cars back there. it was weird to have a new flavor in my mouth. i need to find some place to go, somewhere with supplies. i was running low. of course i had to run out when i'm in the middle of no where. i had to be by a city, which isn't good. cities weren't good when the world was in place. now they were over run with skin eaters. nasty fuckers. you don't realize how nasty they are until you are face to face with them. 

and i have been face to face with them. 

"shit..." i said as i noticed the area in front of me. a highway, filled with abandoned cars and maybe the living dead. i couldn't get around it with my big ass truck. i stopped it. 'guess i have to keep going.' 

i got out, grabbing my bags and everything. i placed the gun on my belt and started walking. i was cautious. ready for people or dead people. the gum was getting harder in my mouth and losing flavor so i spit it out onto the road. i soon got to the front of the crowd of cars. more road. i sighed. maybe i should have gone with those girls before. maybe they could have helped. they also could have killed me. now i don't have a car... 

so i walked. and walked, for about 2 hours maybe. i checked my watch which i've had for a while. it read '9:37'. it is probably not the exact time but it was close enough. i heard a small crunch from the right side of me, in the forest. 

i pulled my gun out, i got myself ready. pointing my gun toward the forest, i walked toward it. i sighed, seeing nothing. but out of the corner of my eye i did. skin eaters.... a whole bunch of em.

~~~

once we finished eating, i decided to check out the cellar. "I am coming too." she held the knife i gave her. "nope. stay here."

"what if you need help..." i sighed. i knew she was going to follow me anyways, so i motioned for her to come. i opened the door. she skipped outside. "stay behind me." she huffed but obeyed. i made sure there was none of those things were around before we continued. the leaves crunched underneath our feet. i walked over to the door, trying to open it. locked. "stand back."

i took an ax that was laying near the door and swung it at the handles. it broke off. i got my knife ready and opened the door. nothing... i shined a flashlight down. "okay were safe. be quiet though." we walked slowly down the stairs.

i heard a groan. "was that you?" monaca asked. "no... get behind." i shoved her behind me. she held her knife. suddenly something jumped out. "FUCK!" i yelled and pushed monaca farther behind me. i held my knife tight as the dead guy jumped on me. i wrestled for a bit until he fell on top of me. blood splattered from the back. "i got him! did you see? did y-" monaca started but was grabbed by a set of rotting hands. she screamed. i pushed the now officially dead guy off of me and ran over to monaca. i stabbed the women that grabbed her right in the head. making sure the women died for the second time. monaca was breathing heavy. 

there was blood all over the floor. i shushed her as i kept low, ready to attack if another one was still here. "now i know why there was so many household items, they were hiding all the essential items down here..." i whispered to myself. there was a door leading to a room, small groans came from inside. i slowly opened the door, revealing a small girl. she has turned too, she just was missing her legs so she wouldn't run to us. she slowly crawled over to us. "i knew her... she was in my class..." it looked like a typical young girl. she wore a pretty dress and have long black hair with bangs. "her name was koko... i believe." she sighed and walked out. i quickly shot the walking dead girl... 

i felt like i couldn't do it. but i did. my heart hurt for the poor girl. she had to die so harshly. why the hell are you getting so emotional maki?! 

i heard a scream. "MAKI!" monaca yelled. i ran out of the room to see two more of those things on her. i grabbed them by the back of their collars and threw them on the ground, they got back up slowly. "here take the gun and go upstairs and lock the house doors until i tell you to open up!" i threw her the gun and she ran. i turned back around and kicked the one on the left, and stepped on their head. blood got on my shoes but i didn't care. the second one grabbed me by the back of my neck and i twisted it's arm off. "ugh gross." i said as i kicked their legs and they fell. i grabbed my knife and stabbed it multiple times in the head. 

i jumped up and immediately ran up the stairs. i ran to the front of the cottage and realized the door was open. i told her to lock it! 

i heard muffled voices from inside. "hey! hey... listen i'm not going to hurt you just- p-put the gun down..." the voice sounded like a boys. i ran inside. "weapons down and hands up!" i yelled at the figure. 

i couldn't believe who it was... 

~~~

i didn't know what to do. if i continued... i could be seen by the skin eaters. if i ran they will see me. maybe i could just turn back. go back to my truck and go the other way. 

'arggghhh'

i turned around and one of those skin eaters was standing right in front of me, breathing heavily. it was way taller than me. i was fucked. i turned around immediately and started running, more skin eaters following after me. i continued to curse under my breath. being a short, small teenage boy was not helping my lungs and the burning feeling in my legs. but i couldn't stop now. 

i noticed a small cottage type house coming up. the skin eaters were far enough from me that i could escape in there. the door was locked, i kicked the lock off of it. i opened the door right away, i heard a click. 

"g-go away!" i heard. i saw a small girl in front of me. "okay... hey wait!" i put my gun down on the floor and put my hands up. "are you going to hurt me?" she asked. she has a good poker face but i can tell she was scared. "hey! hey... listen i'm not going to hurt you just- p-put the gun down..." i stuttered out. i heard the door move, shit the skin eaters found me! 

"weapons down and hands up!" a girl yelled. i turned around. 

"maki?!" 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah! so we got a little look at kokichi and maki's arc today! i have some plans for these two! stay tuned for that... 
> 
> this is actually the first time i've ever wrote on ao3 so i hope i'm doing alright. i'm starting to enjoy this website a lot more than most places i've put fan fiction. hope you enjoyed this chapter!! :)


	3. leaving ~ the group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group is running out of supplies and shuichi's uncle makes the decision to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: small mention of weed and one part where shuichi jokes about two characters hooking up.
> 
> also i apologize if anyone is ooc it is just for story and will come into play later.

_"hey... shumai?"_

_"yes ouma?"_

_"pass me a pencil, i forgot mine." i sighed and rolled my eyes. i reached into my bag and pulled out a mechanical pencil. "ooooo~ fancy pencil~"_

_"yea, just give it back when your done."_

_"nope! it's mine now!" i scoffed, the teacher got up from her desk and walked over to ours. "we are taking a test boys!" she slammed her hands onto the ouma's desk. "detention ouma... i expect better from you saihara." i kept quiet but naturally ouma couldn't shut his mouth. "what?! why do i get detention and shumai doesn't?! that's not fair."_

_"i said what i said ouma... friday after school." she said walking back to her desk. ouma slumped into his seat. "gosh i hate this school." he continued to do his test. he looked worried. i can't believe i'm gonna do this. i grabbed a post it note without the teacher seeing. i wrote something on it and handed it to him. he skimmed over it. i turned towards me and nodded._

_i raised my hand. "yes shuichi?" the teacher called. "m-may i use the bathroom?" she nodded and i got up, walking down the hallway. i heard footsteps behind me. "hey. why did you want to go to the bathroom with me?" ouma said, walking beside me. we reached the bathroom without me saying a word. once we got in i made sure all the stalls were empty. "what the hell are you doing?" ouma asked. i handed him a piece of paper. "it's the answers to the test... don't get caught." i said._

_"no fucking way! i didn't know you could be this way!" he said, grabbing the papers and smiling. i smiled back. i hated doing this but he was struggling so why not? "in return you give me my pencil back." he smiled. he put the paper in his pocket it. he leaned up against the wall, he played with the end of my sleeve. "how did you know i was struggling?" his face was red. i'm guessing mine was too. "i could see it in your face."_

_"we should head back to class." he said, leaning off the wall. he got closer to me. he leaned close to my ear, my face felt hot. "thanks." i felt something on my cheek which made my face get even hotter if that was possible. then that was it, he ran off._

_"shuichi." i heard._

_"shuichi?!" it got louder._

"Shuichi!" i opened my eyes, i groaned as light hit my eyes. not a natural light. a flashlight. it blinded me a bit and i hit it out of the way. it left my vision blank for a moment and i let my eyes readjust. black spots were present but i was able to make out who was there. "what rantaro?" i said trying not to snap at him for ruing my dream and flashback of better times. "your uncle is asking for you." he got up and walked over to the rest of the group who sat around a fire. i guess they started a fire while i was out cold. we were all just staying put in this old abandoned building and i just passed out on the floor. i got up slowly and walked over to my uncle who was scavenging through drawers.

"hey." i said, rubbing my eyes. "we need to talk." i nodded and sat myself on the counter by the drawer he was looking through. he sighed before talking again. "we need to move out of the place."

is he insane? "there are those t-things out there... we'll die." he put his hand on my shoulder and leaned closer to my face. "your friends..." he pointed at them. "are going hungry. we don't have much food or supplies left. the walkers-"

"that's what were calling them? walkers?" he nodded. "i've heard a couple people call them that before all this went to hell." he said. "anyways. the walkers out there aren't that much of a threat. we can run past them, what we need to worry about is clickers. those things will tear us apart. yes they can't see because the infection rots away their vision but they use echolocation. as far as i'm aware the infected outside of this place aren't that far into disease, but we have to leave soon. if not they could get far worse." i just sighed."okay and if we all make it out somehow in one piece. what do we do?"

"were in a city, plenty of cars out there. i can hijack a truck on the outskirts of the city."

"how do you know there trucks past there? how will be get over the walls?" i questioned. "the walls are just made out of wire. we can open them too we just have to make sure to close it in time." i scoffed. "that's risky."

"i know, but with a group like ours we can do it!" he whisper shouted. "what? a group of highschoolers and you? i know you are a detective b-but we aren't... we're just average highschoolers."

"no way in hell are all of you average. you friends, kirumi could over throw a government, rantaro knows how to track and knows where absolutely everything is, kaede may not be the strongest but she has will power and hope, kaito may be some what of an idiot but he is strong, and you... you could make such a good leader if you weren't so nervous. i get i was naturally picked as a leader for this weird group of kids i have to babysit since i am the adult... but if i died-"

"that's not going to h-happen."

"i'm saying if. you would have to take over. understand?" i nodded. "good. now here's the plan..."

after he explained the plan i figured i should tell the rest. i walked over and saw everyone laughing and smiling. it was a rare sight now and it brought a smile to my face. "h-hey guys."

"hey shuichi! come to join the party?" kaito said, he seemed overly happy for just being curled up crying yesterday. i looked at my uncle. he nodded. i knew he wasn't going to leave until tomorrow. i figured we could go over the plan later. for now i could just enjoy this time with our friends.

~~~

"haha! no way shuichi did that!" kaede laughed. "it wasn't like i wanted to! rantaro was peer pressuring me! and it was once!" i said, "you're telling me you didn't want to get high? my ass shuichi, you totally wanted to smoke weed." rantaro said. "or... maybe it's because you wanted to impress a certain someone? hm?" he elbowed. "don't-" i heard 'ooos' from everyone and my face flushed. "bet it was kaede." kaito said. "it wasn't me, i wasn't even there so it wouldn't make sense." she said.

"well who was there?" kirumi said, throwing another piece of newspaper into the fire. "ya know friends... miu, angie... kokichi..." i buried my head into my hands. "s-shut up." i mumbled. the rest laughed. even if i was the most embarrassed i could be i was still enjoying a nice evening with my friends. "like you and korekiyo weren't h-hooking up..." as i said that, i rolled my eyes. he just laughed and looked away from me.

"sorry kids for ruining your fun but... wait what was that about weed?" my uncle came over and asked. "n-nothing!" i tried to just stop the conversation. "anyways. i need to go over something with you all."

~~~

"no way we are doing this..." kaede said. "we are." my uncle said. "we'll die." rantaro said. "no we won't." he wasn't giving up. "y-you're crazy." i said. "maybe i am." and with that he ran out the door. "your uncle is fucking insane!" kaito yelled at me. "yea? well we better keep going..."

we entered through a back door into a gated alley way. we all hid behind dumpsters and boxes. i noticed all the walkers out there. "when i open the door you all remember what to do right?" my uncle said. "run?" kaito asked. "run."

"you are insane." rantaro said. "we'll be fine." he got up and ran to the wire door. "run!" and we did, we ran. we ran all the way to the walls of the city. walkers followed us. they weren't that fast. rantaro turned around and started shooting some while running backwards. kaito started doing the same. "you are wasting ammo! you are just gonna attract more!" my uncle yelled. he got to the gates door. he cursed under his breath and tried to cut the lock with a wire cutter. he was taking longer than i thought.

i started to panic, they were building up. rantaro started to back off from defending and kaito followed suit. "might want to hurry that up!" kirumi said, grabbing a knife from her belt. kaede was shaking while leaning onto the gate. my uncle was just taking his time. i couldn't just stand here and do nothing. "h-hey! we need to m-move!" i said to him. he ignored me and continued to cut at the lock. i sighed and grabbed the wire cutters. "shuichi!" he yelled. i got it the first time i tried. "alright l-let's go!" i called out.

my uncle and i opened the gate, a loud screeching noise was heard from the gate scraping the concrete floor. kaede ran out, then kaito and kirumi. rantaro went to kill one that was trying to get to the gate door. he failed. "shit!" he yelled. the walker grabbed hit legs and he tripped. the walker got on top of him. he wrestled with him. the we heard a gun shot. i turned towards the gate. there was kaede with a gun in her hand, she was shaking. rantaro got up right away and ran over to the other side of the gate. kaito and kirumi held the gate open from the other side as me and my uncle ran to the other side. they closed it, a louder screeching noise was heard from the gate. when it was closed we all took a deep breath.

"okay let's -" my uncle spoke up. "can we take a fuckin' second? i almost just died!"

"but you didn't!" he said. "but i could have! are you kidding me? shuichi control your uncle." he scoffed. "let's just find a truck and leave." kaito said, walking off. kaede sighed and twiddles her thumbs and kirumi waiting for instructions. "shuichi?" i heard. i turned around. kirumi was there. "y-yes?"

"can we talk?"

"of course." she motioned for me to follow her. i walked with her. we looked around for trucks. "i hope you don't mind me saying this but your uncle has been..."

"a bit crazy? y-yea i know..." i sighed. "he's just on constant edge. i-i'm sorry for him." i said. "don't be, it's not your fault. i just want you to look out." i nodded. "guys!" we heard kaito say. "come on! i found a truck!"

~~~

my hair blew in my face as i sat in the back of the pick up truck. rantaro sat in front of me, sharping a knife with another knife which made a sound my ears didn't like. i stayed quiet though. my uncle was driving while kirumi sat in the passenger seat. she was talking to him but i couldn't make out the word they were saying obviously. kaede sat next to me. kaito sat next to rantaro. kaito spit onto the road.

"gross." kaede said. kaito rolled his eyes. "oh my god, rantaro." kaito said. "hm?"

"stop sharpening those fucking things! it's hurting my fucking ears."

"someone's cranky..." kaede kicked rantaro's leg. "stop." she said.

"he started it." rantaro said. kaito huffed. i laughed, which caused kaito to laugh. followed by the other two. "we sound like children..." kaito said. soon the truck came to a stop. "what the hell?" kaito said. we all stood up. rantaro banged on the window and made a motion with his hands. basically asking him why he stopped. he got out. "look around. stuck on a highway. traffic jam... heh." he joked, the cars were all empty, no living people around at least.

"alright. let's scavenge."

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed this chapter! i'm sorry if it's a bit boring and long.... but! exciting things are coming soon so stay tuned! (also yes shuichi's uncle seems a bit off but i made him that way for a reason!)


	4. new life ~ miu/kiibo and the girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look into kiibo and mius life in the apocalypse and the girls are traveling through the area. 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> the girls' are in reference to tsumugi, angie, himiko and tenko. the chapter in split into two, one half for miu and keebs and the other half for our girls :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kiibo is non binary! (in my story) so i reference them as they/them!
> 
> ~~~
> 
> warning: suicide and miu being dirty obviously...

kiibo woke up with a start as miu shook them awake. "it's your fucking turn wake up!" kiibo slowly got up and rubbed their head. they sighed, getting up with weak legs. they stumbled around and grabbed the shotgun from the girls hand. they opened the door and climbed on a ladder to the roof. there was 2 lawn chairs set up there. kiibo sat down. they looked around, waiting for something to happen. even though they knew nothing would happen. 

inside the trailer miu sat at a table. she played with random parts and a pistol she had. she tried to modify it as much as she could without breaking it. she worked around it carefully. she didn't really care if anything new happened today. if a zombie heard came busting through their campsite she wouldn't mind. the only reason she was still living was that she cared about kiibo, she knew they wouldn't last a day out there by themselves. there was another reason... the hope that her classmates and family were still there. 

most of her family was dead as far as she remembered but she had hope maybe someone was out there. maybe a place where all her friends were alive and there was a start of a new world. a place for her and a place for kiibo to become healthier. but she knew that was just a day dream. she figured she must do something with her time so she got up and made her way out the door. she took in a breath of fresh air and started to walk toward the forests. "where are you going?" she heard. "out. i'll be back!" she yelled back. "then i'm coming too!" they started to climb down. "no you stupid bitch! what are you dumb? someone can rob us!" 

"we are in the middle of no where we'll be fine." they said, walking next to her. "i guess i can't stop you." she shrugged. they walked a bit looking around. the two made sure to stay close and stay on a single path. that was until they found a small shed. "watch out." kiibo said as miu started to walk towards it. 

she opened the door slowly. she closed it right away and there was a thumping on the other side. "just one." she said. "i got it." she grabbed the stick she ripped off of a rake and attached a kitchen knife blade to it with duck tape. she burst open the door. the living dead tried to grab her but she pushed it back and stabbed it. it stopped immediately and fell on the floor lifeless. miu bent down and looked at the dead in the face. "ugly motherfucker. probably died a virgin." she scoffed and looked around the shed. kiibo opened their bag and grabbed whatever they could. medical supplies, ammo, food, anything. miu laughed and kiibo immediately knew she was going to make a joke. "hah! look this mother fucker thought he was going to get laid!" she pulled out the box of condoms from the shelf. "who in the right mind would fuck this virgin?" she sighed. she put them in her bag. "what are you doing?" kiibo asked.

"saving them for later duh!" she laughed. kiibo sighed and continued to collect things. "let's go!" miu yelled and walked out of the shed. kiibo was about to walk out when when he saw a girl standing in front of miu, holding a gun. "h-hands up!" she said. miu put her hands up and said "no one needs to get hurt. just let us go jackass!" 

"what did you do to my husband?" she asked. "more like what did he do to himself! your ugly ass husband was a fucking zombie bitch!" 

she cocked her gun, kiibo ran out with the rifle in his hands. "ma'am i'm very sorry about your husband but please leave me and my friend alone! we did what we had to-"

"no you killed my husband!"

"and i'm about to kill y-" 

"miu please..." kiibo said. "this bitch is trying to kill me." that's when the lady broke into tears. 'j-just kill me!" she yelled. "ma'am i'm not going to do that-"

"please! my husband was the last thing i cared for! he was the only strong one!" her long black hair fell into her face. she continued to cry. miu lowered her hands and grabbed her gun. the lady grabbed the gun she was holding and put it to her head. "ma'am-"

then she pulled the trigger...

~~~

angie held her hands together and said a quiet prayer. tsumugi laid down on her back on the mattress they laid out on the floor. they found the mattress upstairs and brought it downstairs. they planned on moving again today. that's why they cleaned out the streets yesterday. tenko was beating up her makeshift punching bag that she made out of empty bags of flower, corn and rice and she stuffed it with clothes that wouldn't have fit the group. himiko walked in with clothes for the group, freshly washed. she handed tenko a white tank top and green cargo pants along with a black jacket. tenko slipped off her old clothes and slipped on her new ones. 

himiko handed tsumugi her new clothes too. tsumugi slipped off her old clothes and put on her new ones. she put on her ripped black jeans with her graphic tee shirt with some type of anime style girl on it. she put her black jacket around her waist and pushed her glasses up. angie also took off her clothes and put on her new ones. angie wore normal jeans with a white t shirt. she slipped on her yellow jacket. her jewelry was still intact despite being through so much. himiko wore a black sweater over leggings. himiko shoved her combat boots on and put a holster for a knife around her thigh and placed her back pack on her back. 

tenko put her hair up in a ponytail and put her gun in her holster on her belt. angie put her bag on her back and put her rifle on the side of the bag. tsumugi got up and slipped on her boots. she grabbed her sword and she put the holster on her back. "alright who's ready?" 

"i don't think we should leave..." tenko said. "your gash on your stomach is pretty nasty." 

"i'll be fine." she assured. "i'm tired... nyeh..." himiko said. "i'll carry you my dearest himiko!" tenko said, picking her up bridal style. angie laughed. tsumugi sat up slowly, holding her side. she grunted. angie ran over and helped her up. "thanks..." 

himiko ended up on tenkos back while they walked out of the house. tsumugi limped but was able to walk pretty fairly. angie just skipped around. this was normal for the group, moving from place to place. tsumugi always insisted on moving, she was running away from something. something more than the dead. 

"tsumugi?" angie asked. "Auta is worried for your health! as am i..." 

"i am fine angie. it's just going to hurt for a while that's all. i'll heal." she smiled. angie nodded and went back to skipping. her smile dropped as she continued to walk. the pain coursed through out her body, but she kept going. she did it for her friends. 

"hey look!" tenko said, pointing ahead. "train tracks!" 

"follow them!" tsumugi said. "go to the right." she said, finally catching up. himiko got down from her girlfriends arms and started walking. tsumugi had taken leadership over the group. she was the most capable at the time so they automatically decided she was the leader. tsumugi never wanted to play leader but she did it none the less. angie was too wrapped up in the fact that Auta might save them, himiko was too tired, and tenko never thought logically and just tried to kill anyone or anything that seemed threatening. tsumugi continued to limp down the train tracks. 

angie continued to skip and tenko and himiko walked side to side. tenko held her pistol in her hand, ready to shoot if she needed to. 

"ah!~" angie jumped up and down. "a guard tower!" 

"alright let's go in." 

the girls walked up stairs, angie helped tsumugi up. when they got up tsumugi fell to the ground. "ouch!" she yelled. angie helped her over to a cot. himiko handed tenko her bag and she grabbed new bandages and rubbing alcohol. she went over to tsumugi and left up her shirt which was now bloodied. "this is going to hurt... you shouldn't push yourself." she put the rubbing alcohol on a rag. tsumugi winced as tenko rubbed the wound. "i got you guys to safety though..." himiko sighed. "we were fine in that house." 

"no we weren't... we're safer here." angie sat next to tsumugi. 

"we want you to be safe as well. without you we would all be lost." angie said. 

"we'll be just fine. all of us." tsumugi smiled. himiko came and put her hand on tenkos shoulder as she cleaned the wound. 

"we can only hope." 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah! chapter 4 is complete! next chapter will be of the group at the refugee camp! (gonta, ryoma, korekiyo.) and maybe another group as well but we'll see where i can go with it. hope you all enjoyed it!


	5. new normal ~ refugee group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the new daily life of our boys ryoma, gonta, and korekiyo!
> 
> warning: cigarettes and obviously gore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> korekiyo is a bit ooc... it's mostly because i don't know how to write korekiyo buttttt a lot of it is for story so just stay with me...

korekiyo banged on the door. the door was on the second floor near the end of the hallway. a small man opened the door. a few people walked around the halls, you could hear the children running around the building as well. korekiyo held a rifle in his arms. he had just gotten back from guard watch. "your turn as far as i'm aware..." ryoma grabbed his things from next to the door and went off. 

the building had five floors. the bottom floor which was made into a questioning area where survivors were brought in others to be questioned if they wanted to join the camp. the second floor held rooms of families and other survivors as well as the third floor. the fourth floor held supplies, weapons and the planks were there. these planks were only to be used by certain people. such as guards, scavengers and people like that. the planks connected to other building where you could leave the camp. most normal survivors here didn't leave the apartment building. the fifth floor was for guards and higher powers to have meetings or keep watch on rainy days. the roof, which ryoma usually sat was for watching out, signalling the rest to hide if needed. 

ryoma sat on the top to watch out for zombies or as the camp calls it... runners. but that wasn't the reason he sat up there. ryoma was only worried about his girlfriend, who he lost during the first wave. if ryoma didn't have hope that his girlfriend was still out there, or the fact that he had to look out for gonta... he wouldn't still be alive. 

korekiyo kept telling himself his sister was out there. but he knew deep down she was gone. she was in the hospital at the time of the first wave. they had shut down the hospital and told everyone they were moving the patients to a safer hospital, but the wave just got worse and korekiyo never heard anything after that. the more he was separated from her the more he realized he was abused and manipulated by her. even if he was confined to this small camp and there was so many dangerous things out there... he couldn't help but feel free. 

gonta on the other hand was very different. gonta never killed anything. he never killed runner and would absolutely never kill another human. that is unless they were hurting his friends. but still then he would never kill anyone. only hurt them and even after that he would feel bad. most of the time people were too scared to approach him so he was fine just by walking around. gonta spent most of his time just finding whatever bugs are still alive. he keep them in bug catchers on the fourth floor. he hoped that maybe he could find a better place for them. 

korekiyo watched ryoma walk off upstairs. gonta sat upstairs on the roof waiting for ryoma. "ah! ryoma! gonta was looking out for you while you was sleeping!" ryoma rubbed his eyes. gonta pushed up his glasses. "gonta is going out to go find bugs!" and with that gonta walked down the stairs. ryoma sat on a broken lawn chairs and placed his gun to the side. he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. there wasn't that many left but he couldn't care less. 

korekiyo walked into his apartment room. all the rooms had a bedroom and a kitchen conjoined with a living room. which was fine for one or two people but some people had a whole family. but it was better than out there. korekiyo put the rifle given to him to the side and walked over to the kitchen fridge. he had no problem killing at all, humans, animals, runners or anything. he felt almost no remorse. 

korekiyo pulled out a water bottle from the fridge. they were again the lucky ones. they had power, they had food and water, protection. everything they needed. 

he took off his mask because he was alone. as he put the bottle to his lips he heard a scream. he closed the bottle and put it to the side. he sighed and grabbed his gun running out to the hallway, while putting on his mask. he saw a women and her two children running toward him. "p-please! there are one of those things!" she pointed. there was one of them. one of the runners. korekiyo recognized him as one of the residents. this guy was resting in a room dedicated to being a infirmary. the thing moved slowly toward them. the two children hid behind the women. 

korekiyo put up his gun and shot the infected man. "get to a safe spot. are there any more?"

"y-yes! the new people we brought into today. o-one was bit and didn't tell us. h-he bit and killed more people in there!" they had brought in five people today. a child and four adults. and now one of them had apparently been bitten. korekiyo ran into the room and looked around. there was a child and a man in the corner trying to push away two of the living dead. korekiyo shot both of the walking dead in the head and went over to the two. "anyone bit?" they shook their heads. "okay get out of here then." 

he looked around, he heard something behind him and turned around while pointing the gun. "it's just gonta!" gonta yelled. korekiyo put his gun down. "you scared me gonta." 

"gonta heard what happened..." gonta said. "it's gonta's fault! gonta let them in without asking about bites! gonta sorry..." he looked upset. korekiyo sighed. "gonta it's fine. you were just being nice..." korekiyo looked at the 3 bodies on the floor. 3 out of the 5 they had taken died. another one of their own residents was dead in the hallway. blood was everywhere. the bodies were disheveled and ripped apart. "go gonta. get out of here. this isn't a good sight for you..." korekiyo said. "but-" 

"go." korekiyo said. when gonta left, korekiyo just looked around. 

~~~

after cleaning up the bodies and blood, korekiyo and ryoma along with another unknown man went around and made sure everyone was in there rooms for attendance.

everyone was there. other than the people who died that afternoon. most people were shaken up, others didn't even know what happened. 

when attendance was over, ryoma laid on his bed. he wanted to feel something for those people but all of this was normal. this was the new normal. the people started to think we needed higher security. ryoma didn't think so. the more security, the more resources they would need and use. korekiyo fell asleep the second his back hit the bed. he was emotionally and physically exhausted. they were losing people more and more everyday. gonta didn't sleep last night. he was too scared something else would happen and the guilt ate away at him. he let them in and thought it was all his fault. so he stayed up ready, just in case something happened. 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i'm back again... hopefully i'll have the next chapter up today or tomorrow... it's going to be on maki and kokichi :) (and monaca of course!)


	6. staying ~ maki and kokichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maki and kokichi escape the living dead, and kokichi is having flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i am soooo sorry i didn't post this earlier! when i was writing this i lost motivation because in the middle i had lost a lot of it. so missing half my work was annoying... but i did it anyways! hope you enjoy! ( i did fix it and i think it was even better than i originally did it! )

"kokichi?!" maki yelled. "close the door! there's dead ones following me." i said. she ran over to the door and tried to close it. "shit-" she said. "you broke the fucking lock idiot!" she yelled at me. "oh i'm sorry! i was in a panic!" i said sarcastically. the little girl behind me was shaking, i grabbed my gun. 

"ugh!" she groaned. "monaca!" the girl ran to maki. "let's go to the cellar." she goes to leave. "you're gonna leave me here?" i yelled at her. "i can't trust you." 

"maki!" i ran after her. "come on! i'll die!"

"don't care." i looked over at those things in the distance. she makes the girl go down first. "maki..." she scoffed and seemed to be thinking for a moment. "come on." i jumped down. she came down after and closed the doors and made sure they were closed. i sighed. "damn... those things are enough to make me annoyed that for su-" i turned around and she had a gun to my head. "woah! woah! hey!" i said. "don't fucking shoot me!" i put my gun to her head. " you shoot, i shoot" she said. 

"i only let you down here because i knew if for some reason i found kaito or shuichi they would kill me if they found out i left you for dead." i put my gun down. she did the same. "bullshit! kaito doesn't give 20 shits about me..." the girl moved behind her. "and shuichi wouldn't kill you, he would probably just be pissed. the one that would kill you is rantaro-"

"my brother would never kill!" the girl behind her said. "oh shit! hah! i knew you looked familiar! you're rantaro's younger sister!" i laughed. "listen.. i'll be out of your hair the second those things are gone. i don't want to cause any harm." i said. it was the truth. i didn't need to be around them. 

"so you're alone?" she asked. i nodded. "i'm surprised you aren't with your 'organization'." she put her fingers into air quotations. "i-i- that's none of your business."

my organization was gone as far as i know. i never found them. when i got to our club house they were gone. i figured they left, but there's a whole story to that. that i don't feel like telling it. there was a small window in the upper corner. you could see the feet of the living dead. they couldn't see us.

"you got a blanket or a sheet?" i asked. she shrugged. i sighed and walked through the rooms. i found a folded sheet. there was a dead one laying in the middle of the room. it was a young girl. "you kill her?" i asked. "yea..." maki said "she was already turned." i grabbed the sheet. "what the hell are you doing?"

"covering that small window." i said, going over to the window and taking the duck tape from my bag and taped it up. "they aren't going to see us." she scoffed. "you'd be surprised." i sighed. once i put it up, i walked over to one of the two rooms. "i'm taking the clean one!" i giggled. "you're gonna leave a child to sleep in a room with a dead girl?"

"move it?" she glared at me. "there no way in hell i'm staying in that room." i rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "god you are just as stubborn as in high school. help me move these bodies at least..." i followed her and well helped her. 

~~~

we sat in the middle of the main room. i laid out a map and made a line with a marker on where i was going next. i also marked the area my truck was at. just in case i needed it again. "do you know or- have an idea where anyone else is?" maki asked. "nope. i left first remember?" she nodded. monaca fell asleep in one of the rooms. "are you really going to leave?" i nodded. "yep-"

"don't."

"what?"

"it's better if you weren't alone. i know your small ass wouldn't last much longer."

"my ass! why do you want-"

"i'm looking for kaito... and rantaro and maybe shuichi. you're good with maps and-"

"are you asking for my help?~" i teased. "stop interrupting me. unless you want me to shove you outside right now?"

i put my hands up in defense. maki and i have never been on good terms. i mean i used to prank her boyfriend and her friend. kaito hated me. i mean i pissed him off, he pissed me off. the feeling of hatred was mutual. i never really had an opinion on maki. yes she hated me just as much as kaito and threatened me with death threats but i don't think she really meant them. or maybe she did who knows? she said them to everyone so i never took them personally. kaito always meant the things he said though. i knew he did but i didn't let it get to me. i never let anything get to me. you can imagine how kaito reacted whenever shuichi and me would hang out or be seemingly getting closer. he was dumb. his friends could have other friends too. i mean yes i was probably the worst person for him to be seeing his friends with. kaito and i have hated each other ever since we met. i don't even remember why we hate each other. 

the week the world shut down... i said some things i regret. to kaito... to shuichi and maki just happen to be there. kaito naturally said stuff back but when shuichi said something back as well... i just... i wish i never... said anything... 

if i just... keep my mouth... shut... and now... i'll never... see... them... again... 

"kokichi?" maki waved a hand in my face. i must have spaced out. "yea.. sure i'll help..." i said, still out of it. "where did you get the brat?" i asked. 

"on the outside of the city. she said she was running from some person... she won't tell me who that said person is though." she mumbled. 

"i'm surprised you didn't recognize her. you and rantaro seemed very close." 

"yea we never hung out at his house... we mostly just dicked around outside." i chuckled. rantaro and i were close but drifted during high school. he found a group better for him but we were still friends. he just found new people and so did i. 

~~~

_"rantaro slow the fuck down!" i yelled as we ran through the forest. "hurry up! we don't got all day!" he yelled. "it's not my fault you got longer legs than me!" i huffed as he continued to run._

_when he stopped i ran into his back. he laughed._

_rantaro pushed away the bushes and vines and i went wide eyed._

_"cool!" i said. there was a waterfall going into a lake and a wall of rock around it. rantaro put his bag down and started to take off his jacket. he continued to strip down. "what the hell are you doing?" i question. he shushed me. i continued to stare like it was a car accident. horrible but can't look away. he was now wearing only his undergarments. he then ran and jumped right into the lake. "what the fuck!?" i questioned._

_he resurfaced. his piercings and jewelry moved around as he shook his head then moved his hair our of his face. "come on!" he called over. i scoffed. "is that why you made me come here?! to skinny dip?" i crossed my arms. "i'm still wearing my boxers aren't i?" he said, splashing around. i sighed, still smiling. he continued to plead._

_"fine!" i said giving in. i stripped down to my underwear as well and ran in. "holy fuck! i- it's freezing!" i complained. "don't be a baby~" he teased and i flipped him off. he splashed me and i splashed back. the water was deeper as you went in. i couldn't feel the bottom anymore. rantaro went under. "dude?" i couldn't see him._

_i felt something come up behind me. rantaro had picked me up on his shoulders. "put me down ass wipe!" i yelled. he was able to stand in the water where as i couldn't. he threw me off of him. i resurfaced. "i fucking hate you!" i yelled._

_"that's a lie." he said. i smiled. "you know me so well..." i rolled my eyes._

~~~ 

maki's asleep. monaca's asleep. i'm awake. it was normal for me not to sleep anymore. i was watching maki and monaca sleep in their cots. i know it sounds creepy but i just wanted to make sure nothing happened and maki doesn't try to kill me. but for real i didn't feel unsafe. i felt more comfortable than anything. odd. i sighed slipping down the wall and other the floor in front of maki's cot. it was in one of the rooms. there was two. the bunker was more fancy than anything. this room at two cots so maki and monaca took it. but i wasn't going to sleep anyways. 

i grabbed my bag looking for something to mess with. the main pocket was filled with everything i had. it was quite boring. i checked the front pocket which i haven't opened since school. since this was my school bag it contained pens, sticky notes, a pack of gum (score!), an old vape pen (that's rantaros that he made me hold onto.), and 

a mechanical pencil...

it was a simple blue one with the eraser a bit used but still full of led. it was stupid to get too emotional over a pencil. shuichi wanted me to give it back and i never did. maybe one day i can return it...

"are you seriously tearing up over a pencil?" i heard. i laughed. "i'm not upset." i looked up to see maki. "is that shuichis?" she asked. "yep." i said. there was a silence, all you could hear is monaca's annoying ass snores. "how'd you know?" i asked. "no one would ever give you a pencil other than him..." she said. i chuckled. "that is very true..." 

"i miss kaito..." she sat at the feet of the cot, right in front of me.

"no shit you do. he was your boyfriend..." i rolled my eyes.

" _is_." she corrected.

"do you think he's dead?" i asked. "i've had my moments... but i'm sure he's fine. he's strong..." she sighed. 

"and dumb." i retorted. she threw something soft at me, i couldn't tell what it was because it was dark. it was quiet again. "what you said-"

"i know what i said. it was shitty of me. i don't want to talk about it."

"let me finish." she started. "what you said the week of... ya know... was shitty. but what kaito said back wasn't any better. and i'm sure shuichi didn't mean what he said."

"i know shuichi didn't mean anything wrong. i don't want to talk about it." 

it was quiet for a while _again_. "did you like shuichi?" she asked. "what?" 

"did you have a crush on him?" i slumped down. "why should i tell you?" 

"because this isn't middle school. and we could die at any moment." 

"i don't know..." i said. "i don't know what i felt." i played with my thumbs. "i'm going back to bed. goodnight." she walked over to the cot and laid down. i sighed and just sat there. i slowly drifted off into sleep myself. 

~~~

_i sat in class bored. tapping my fingers on the desk. i needed something exciting to do since no one does anything. this is hope's peak after all. no one actually does any work. it was first period. the teacher wasn't here either. on days like this, i prank people or go on my phone. but lucky me my phones dead and i just don't feel like it today because kaito wasn't here to piss off. also kaede wasn't here. where are they...?_

_i turned to the desk behind me. "hey cum dumpster~" i teased. miu held candies that she was sharing with kiibo. "what cockichi?" she groaned. "let me get one!" i pointed to the candies. "hell no!" she yelled. "come on just one!" i went to grab one but she blocked me. we continued to wrestle one another when the teacher walked in. "class!" she looked around. kaito, kaede and some mysterious kid walked in. everyone snapped their heads to the front. the boy next to kaito and kaede wore a hat. i could barley see his eyes. i froze in place. my body was halfway over miu's desk and my head was turned to the front._

_"okay! everyone... this is shuichi saihara. he's our new student. please be nice." the teacher said, going to her desk and not paying attention to the class anymore. she was laid back and let us do whatever._

_"no way a new kid!" i yelled. "kokichi-" kaede started. i got up and ran to the front. i was shorter than the boy. "hiya new kid!"_

_"o-oh. uh... hi!" he said, voice-cracking a bit. "kokichi you're making him nervous." kaito said. "kaito shut your big fat mouth." i said, looking over at him. kaito rolls up his sleeves, but i could tell he tried to remain calm. "oh too scared kaito~ whatcha gonna do?!" i asked balling my hands into fists to looking more excited. kaito groaned and tried to punch me but i moved out of the way. "get better aim kaito~" i hummed._

_"hey!" the teacher yelled. " i don't feel like sending any one to the nurse. get into your seats."_

_there was only one open seat for the new kid. and that was next to me. "come on new kid!" i grabbed his arm and dragged him into a chair next to me._

_~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter! i'm sorry if it seemed all over the place. and now we learned kokichi said somethings before the tragedy~ 
> 
> i'll mention it again soon-
> 
> hope you enjoyed :)


	7. cottage in the woods ~ the group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shuichi is feeling nostalgic and sad. and maybe a little crazy...

once we stopped on that highway we started to scavenge. we went through cars and cars. kaito seemed to be hopping back and forth between cars from their roofs. he was doing more playing than actually working. kirumi sat in the passenger seat of the truck we hijacked back there. she was sewing up kaito's jacket. he had cut it on that fence. it was his signature jacket so he refuses to get a new one. kaede sat in the back of the truck fiddling with a knife. she looked nervous. this left me, my uncle, and rantaro to scavenge. 

i've found some snacks, a jacket and a case of water bottles. we put anything we could find in the back of the truck. there was no way we could move the truck around the traffic jam without doing some damage to it. so we were going to wait for now. my uncle decided to try and hijack the trucks near the front of the jam. there was another pick up truck next to ours. i decided to look through that. the door was open so i didn't have to break a window, lucky for my hands. 

i sat in the driver's seat. there was nothing here but those hanging dice accessories. i touched one. kokichi used to say he wanted them in the car he was going to own one day. he even put them in my car and his dad's truck i think. i remember him telling me his dad wasn't fond of the accessory. it made me feel nostalgic of the times kokichi would make me drive him everywhere. he never got his driver's licences. to be fair... he couldn't drive for shit. i tried teaching him in a parking lot once, it didn't go well but we had a few good laughs. i laughed at that memory. 

i opened the overhead mirror and something fell out. it was a thin piece of paper. actually i think it was a picture. i picked it up and turned it around. when i saw what it was i felt like i was going to vomit. instead tears ran down my eyes before i could even stop them. i put my pale hand to my mouth and tried to silence whatever noises came out of my mouth. i grabbed the wheel with my free shaky hand. "shuichi?" i heard from the open door next to me. i turned my head to see kaede. "are you alright?" she asked. she looked worried. i pulled my hat over my eyes. "y-yea. fine." i lied. she sighed. 

she put a finger under my chin and made me look at her. she had a sympathetic look on her face. "why are you crying?" she took her sleeve and wiped my eyes. "don't worry about it..." she lightly slapped my cheek. "hey! i'm going to worry about it. you helped me so it's my turn to help you..." she pointed a finger into my chest. i sighed and handed her the picture. she examined it. "o-oh my..." 

if you're wondering what was that picture and why it made me cry... i guess i should tell you. 

it was a picture of... _kokichi_ and me. it wasn't even a good photo. it was a little blurry but we were both smiling. i think this was the day of the school festival. kokichi stole mahiru's camera and went around taking pictures. i didn't know he printed this one though. kaede handed me it back. "i-i'm sorry shuichi..." she said. "don't be. i should be the one to say sorry..." i remembered what we all said to him that day. it's all my fault he could be dead. "for what?" she questioned. i just smiled at her. "i think he's still out there shuichi..." she said. 

"what?" i questioned. "i mean... the car. everything was gone but that picture..." she said. "none of the other cars have been looted. i-it makes sense right?" i nodded. "what if he's in danger?" i questioned. millions of questions roamed by brain. "shuichi calm down."

"we can't leave if h-he might be out there." 

"shuichi i don't want to get your hopes up... this might have been a stolen car, or maybe it's his family." i sighed. i stopped crying. there no use in wasting tears. "hey idiots! stop making out. we got a car running!" rantaro yelled. i blushed in embarrassment at his teasing. kaede ran to where he was calling from. i followed behind her.

"alright, we got this baby all up and running." my uncle hit the side. it was a large white van. "i cleared the inside and got it all packed up. everyone ready to go?" most nodded and said 'yes' but i just stood quiet. "i-i don't want to leave yet..." i said quietly. " _what_." my uncle asked. it sounded more like a statement than a question. "just one night... please..." i looked down. i could feel eyes on me, it made me uncomfortable. i kicked the ground. "are you out of your god damn mind?!" my uncle yelled. he walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders. "look at me." he said forcefully. "it isn't safe..." he got close to my face. 

"why do you want to stay anyways?" kaito asked. 

"i- i-" i stumbled on my words. 

"we found kokichi's car." kaede spoke up. "that small boy you used to hang out with?" my uncle asked me. i nodded. "you think he's still out there?" he asked, he seemed to doubt me. "leave him shuichi. he's probably dead and if he's not dead he rather be alone. we all know that." kaito said. i scoffed. 

"you wouldn't be saying that if maki was in his place..." i said. i backed up. "well you weren't dating kokichi were you?" kaito got closer. "actually i bet you were..." he scoffed. "i saw how close you two got. i wouldn't have been surprised if you two were sleeping with eac-" 

"kaito-" kaede tried to grab his arm, but he pushed her back lightly. this only pissed me off more. "you probably pushed him away with what you said that day huh?" he chuckled. "now your gonna get us all killed because you want to save your petty boyfri-" he was slapped. he looked at the ground. kirumi stood in front of me.

"get it together kaito. what is wrong with you?" she said. she had a stern face on. kaede came over to me. "stop being a dick kaito." rantaro said. 

"alright... um... let's get in the car..." my uncle said, clearly not knowing what to do. 

~~~ 

we only drove 30 minutes before we stopped for a quick break. i was still mad at kaito and kaito avoided everyone. we sat in the back of the truck. a white van, if it was back to normal days it would look like we we're getting kidnapped. 

i got out while every stayed inside. i just needed a second to breathe. i just sat at the side of the road. i contemplating just leaving. like quickly for a walk. they aren't leaving without me. i'm going to do something real stupid. i had a gun and a knife so why was i worried? no one was watching right? i turned around. i grabbed my bag and pulled my gun out. maybe kokichi was out there... maki too... anyone... 

i couldn't even remember anything. i must have blacked out because now i was just walking, leaves crunching under my feet. i looked around. my feet guided me. i heard crunching in front of me. i hid behind a tree. walkers... 

there was a lot but if i had the group i could take them. they haven't evolved into clickers so... maybe i could take them...

shuichi stop. 

i saw a cottage, and what looks like a basement or maybe a cellar? i heard something behind me. i froze. 

i felt something on my shoulder and i turned around immediately and put up my gun. "woah! shuichi chill..." it was kaito. "what in the hell are you doing?" i shrugged. "you could have died-" 

"shut up." i rolled my eyes and looked back at the cottage. "why are you so mad at me?" he asked. are you fucking kidding me kaito?! "why do you think?"

"are you really that worked up about it?" he asked. i stayed quiet. he grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the truck. "found him." kaito said. kaede ran over to me and hugged me. "you worried us!" 

"i wasn't gone that long..."

"are you kidding me? you were gone for like a half an hour!" rantaro yelled. "oh..." i didn't even realize. it felt like 5 minutes. "i found a cottage. its over run by walkers but there might be stuff in it." i said. "really? lead the way shuichi!" my uncle said. he started walking the way we came. everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "well come on then!" i guess we we're going to the cottage. he shoved me in front and i led them there. 

~~~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i'm back! i hope you enjoy this chapter! i'll hopefully have the next chapter done by tomorrow (either the girls, miu and kiibo or both.) kaito seems like an ass right now and i'm sorry for that but i have my reasons for that so please just wait for his redemption chapter :/. but the next chapter with the group is gonna be a spicy one! so stay tuned and make sure to drink plenty of water! :)


	8. another day ~ miu/kiibo and the girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look into the girls and keebo/miu's life again.

"k-keebs..." miu muttered out. she was shaking. why is it always so different when you see a human die but not a zombie. "l-let's head back..." i said. i grabbed her arm. she didn't talk the whole way back. "wait isn't she going to turn?" she asked. "no. she shot herself... in the head..." she sighed. miu went over and sat on a lawn chair we had out. she rubbed her temples. "are you okay?" she asked. "are you _okay_?" i asked her. "y-yea... just..." she choked up. 

she never gets this way. to be honest i thought she was a psycho because she had no problem killing zombies. "can i tell you something?" she said. i nodded. i put the gun down by the trailer and sat on the floor in front of her. 

"my dad... he..." she stopped. "you don't have to tell me." i said. "if you're uncomfortable-"

"no i want to."

"my dad.. he... shot himself." i didn't say anything but you could tell i was shocked. "i don't like guns to begin with but seeing that was... well it brought back trauma and stupid bullshit." i was scared to say anything. "i-it's not 'stupid bullshit'. you're valid for having trauma like that! that's... i'm sorry miu..."

"don't be. i don't even remember the guy. i was too young." she sighed. "i was like 6? 7?" she seemed to think so a while. "don't think too much. let's try to forget about it for a while okay?" i tried to switch the conversation. she nodded. "how much supplies we got left?" she asked. "with the new found stuff... five days? more if we decide to use less resources..." 

i felt something drop on my nose. "rain?" she said. "hey. get the pots..." she said. we had these cooking pots that whenever it rains we collect water in them. i ran inside the trailer and grabbed the three pots and placed them outside. it was close to pouring at this point. "miu!" i called to get her attention. "let's get inside." she ran inside and i followed pursuit. she shook her hair around getting water everywhere. "miu-" she plopped on the booth. there was a table that folded up onto the wall when your not using it. it was wooden. she took out a knife. i plopped in the booth in front. she started carving something. "what are you doing?" i asked. "carving our names. so we are remembered by any fuckers who find this." she continued to do so. i watched her. "do you remember when i carved our classes named under the bleachers?" the under part of the bleacher was wood. during a party our class decided to hide under the bleachers. we hung out and played truth or dare. "yes... and i scolded you for it." she laughed. 

~~~

_"hey cum dumpster what the hell are you doing?" kokichi asked. i looked over. "miu! that is the school's property!" she continued to carve stuff into it. "what are you carving?" kaede asked. "our names!" she said. "i want this class to go down in history!"_

_"d-don't involve me with this..." shuichi said. "you are gonna get us in trouble you cum rag!" kokichi said. "since when do you care?" miu said. kokichi went over to her and stood next to her. "you better take the blame if they find out..." maki said. "and done!" she said. putting the pocket knife in her pocket. i huffed. kokichi went and sat next to shuichi in the circle we made while miu came and sat in between kaede and i. miu took a bite of the food we took from the table. "hey cockichi." she called over. "miu language-"_

_"yea fuck face?"_

_"kokichi!"_

_"truth or dare?" we weren't even playing the game why did she ask that? "dare pussy."_

_"suck pooichi's dick."_

_"that isn't a reasonable dare you idiot! plus that's like sexual harassment..." kokichi yelled at her. shuichi looked uncomfortable as he shifted around. "miu stop being inappropriate!" most people have stopped trying to stop her. "auta will rain hell on you." angie said holding her hands together. "like you don't suck him off anyways..." miu teased. kokichi started yelling and they went back and forth. everyone stayed quiet. "kokichi sit down please." kirumi said. "okay mama!" he said, but before sitting down he flipped miu off. "you never did my dare you dick!"_

_"give me a new one then."_

_she sat for a while, thinking. "i can't think of anything... someone else go-"_

~~~ 

"you kept saying you never liked kokichi... that's not true right?"

"i thought he was annoying. but he was my childhood friend so..." she continued to carve. "how about kaede?" i asked. she seemed to freeze before continuing. "you always mentioned you two were close." 

"yea. we we're best friends." she sighed. "i lost so many people in my life i would not be surprised if she was too." she stopped carving. "at least i won't die a virgin!" she laughed but it had a hint of sadness.

~~~

i remember falling asleep even though it was only a half sleep. i could still hear everything around me but i was still asleep if that made sense. i could feel the uncomfortable cot underneath me. i could hear angie silently praying while himiko and tenko talked. "nyeh~ i'm quite tired. i guess we should stay for a while... especially with tsumugi's wound. but i am worried that someone might live here."

"don't you worry himiko! as your amazing girlfriend i'll protect you of any people or dead people who try and hurt you!" she yelled. "yea i know... i just don't want any trouble." i slowly opened my eyes. it was all blurry. i reached for my glasses and put them on. "good morning?" i said. i looked outside. "ah never mind... good night?" it was dark out. i must have slept for hours. "you all should get some sleep. i'll stay up and guard." i said getting up. or well trying to. angie laid me down. "it's okay tsumugi! sleep!"

"i can't... i've been sleeping for hours. himiko looks tired." i said. not only does she look tired... she's asleep. standing up... next to tenko. i got up. my wound was starting to hurt less, but still made it's presence noticeable. i went over to himiko and dragged her over to the cot, laying her down. "tenko sleep please."

"okay!" she accepted laying next to her girlfriend on the small cot. angie got up. "angie will stay up with tsumugi and make sure she is okay!" she said. i nodded. himiko snuggled into tenko and i smiled. glad they were still together even during these harsh times. must be nice to have someone like that. i went and sat on a fold up chair that was conveniently by a window. angie came and stood next to me. she rocked back and forth on her heels. a smile painted on her face.

"how are you so happy?" i asked. it just slipped out of my mouth. probably because i'm half conscious because of the pain on my side. "auta will save us all! this is just a punishment for all of our wrong doings."

"angie no offense but... i don't think anyone's going to save us."

"auta has his ways." she closed her eyes and hummed. i just silently sighed. i knew there was nothing to help us. but i'm happy she has hope. all my friends matter a lot to me and i'm at least glad she's able to find peace in the fact she has hope for us and the world. i missed the days i would annoy them with my rants about anime and cosplaying. i really miss watching anime until 3 am and not being able to function and forgetting about the quiz we had. that seems like heaven compared to now. i remember kirumi used to scold me for it. i wish she still did that. 

~~~

_"looks like the weaboo didn't sleep." kokichi laughed. i slumped into my desk. "tsumugi i told you to stop staying up so late." kirumi said lightly and sighed. "i apologize a new episode came out." i yawned. "pshhhh pathetic~" kokichi sang. everyone ignored him including me. he went off to pester shuichi. poor shuichi..._

_"you should take more care of yourself." kirumi said. i just nodded and put my head down on my desk and started to fall asleep when- "tsumugi!" kirumi slapped her hand on the desk. "here's some coffee for now. we have a test and i don't want you failing."_

_"ooooo~ mama's mad!" miu teased with a cackling laugh._

_"you're next miu-"_

_"shit."_

~~~ 

i awoke from my flashback when i felt something on my shoulder. angie must have grabbed a chair and then fell asleep. i decided to stay up and watch the tower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi omg i'm back! i apologize for not updating in a couple days. i've been stressed and in a sort of depressive 'not want to do anything' mood this week and it's been making me unmotivated. i took the time yesterday to take better care of myself and clean my room. i feel much better now and hopefully i can continue to update more often! thank you for being patient! and if i disappear for a few days i apologize and just stay patient with me. i'm going through a lot now a days and i hope you can understand. anyways thank you, stay safe and don't forget to stay hydrated and take care of yourself! <3


	9. memories ~ flashback #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a flashback back to the better times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you could 100% skip this chapter it's just a filler and a little happiness of the kids being kids. also heads up i enjoy the au where kokichi and kaito have a brotherly relationship. idk i just find it nice. oh and miu and kokichi are totally bffs to the point they find each other annoying- i hope you enjoy! :) ((all you need to know from this chapter is that kokichi's mom is a nurse at a hospital in the city and miu's mom is too))

i sat tiredly at the counter. i tapped my finger on it while resting my head in my hand. my elbow was on the counter. "you look depressing pick your head up." rantaro sighed. "i hate this fuCKING job."

"don't think i like it. just be glad i'm here."

"we have school in a hour-"

"yea i know. i get it it's stupid we have to work early but the boss promised extra pay." he complained. it was still dark outside. it was getting more lighter. "we work at a fucking gas station." i was pissed. rantaro forced me to earn extra pay with him. "kokichi shut it." he said, rolling his eyes. he was restocking shelves. i heard the door open with the sound of a ding. i immediately put on a fake smile and looked at the person. or in this case people... my smile dropped. "hey kokichi!"

"hi..." i said tiredly. kaito walked in with shuichi and maki. they all wore school uniforms. "you all realize we have school in a hour..." maki said, taking her hand out of her boyfriends and walking toward the counter. "ya i know. i have my uniform in a bag." i sighed. "also who said i was going to school-"

"i did. you miss so much already." shuichi said. he looked as tired as me. i just rolled my eyes. i was too tired to care. he fixed the hat on his head. "what the hell are you guys doing?" rantaro asked. "checkin' in on you guys." kaito said. 'since when do you care?' i thought. 

"kokichi go get dressed. i'll watch the counter until the next workers come in." 

"k!" i walked to the bathroom in the back with my bag. i took off my sweater and slipped on the button up, buttoning the buttons. well not all of them. i left the top ones open because i don't care. i brought the tie but i didn't want to wear it, i usually don't wear it. i wear my scarf instead but i forgot it at home and then locked myself out when my parents were asleep. i just put the tie around my neck and was going to put it away in my bag when i came out of the bathroom. i put the pants on and walked out as i tucked my shirt in. rantaro shuffled away from the counter and went to the bathroom to change. it also looked like the people taking our shifts were here. it was light out now. 

i felt a tug on my collar. i turned to my left. "you gonna fix this?" shuichi asked. i had an advantage at seeing shuichi's eyes from my height. i call it a win for the short people. "nah." i replied. i turned to walked away when i felt a more stronger tug. i was forced to face him. "you're going to get scolded." 

"pssh like i care." i rolled my head back. he pulled me a bit closer by my collar. i felt heat rise to my cheeks. 'keep calm kokichi please-' i thought to myself. a mouth ago he would have hated getting so close to me. now i'm the one getting all flustered. shuichi only moved in two months ago. 

i moved my brain back into reality to realize what he was doing. he had his hands on the buttons and was slipping them through the pre-made holes. i put my hand on top of his hands. "what are you doing?"

"making sure you look presentable."

"gross leave me alone." truth is i was thankful. i'm glad he cared. he continued despite my protests. he then continued to tie the tie that was across my shoulders. when he pulled up he looked at me. "s-sorry that was a but uncalled for-" 

"stop apologizing shumai!" rantaro came over and flicked my forehead. "let's go." 

~~~

as the group continued to walk to school. kokichi had grabbed shuichi's hat and put it on his head. shuichi yelled at him for about 5 minutes before giving up and letting him wear it. 

"hey makiroll?" kaito said. "don't call me that." she responded. "do you wanna come over tonight?"

"...sure..." she said in a deadpan voice. he smiled and locked hands with her, she was reluctant at first but complied. they had only started dating around a month ago. yet it was clear that they liked each other for a while. "i forgot to mention... a couple more people are coming over..." she scoffed. "who?" 

"kokichi-"

she sighed. "i'm not done-" he laughed nervously. "kaede, miu, and shuichi." 

"shuichi is bearable i guess." 

kaito stopped and held both of her hands. the rest of the group walked in front. he leaned over and kissed her quickly. "i love you." he said. "i love you too." she smiled for the first time in a while. she doesn't smile often but when she does it makes kaito's world. "kAITO eWWWW" kokichi said and pretended to gag. kaito made note of how shuichi's hat laid loosely on kokichi's head. "oh shut it." he said walking closer to kokichi. he put his arm around kokichi. "ya know one day. you'll be with someone-" he said in a joking voice. "kaito shut the hell up!" kokichi slapped his arm. 

shuichi and rantaro laughed at the two. rantaro looked up and stopped laughing as he saw korekiyo in the distance. he ran past his group to meet up with him. korekiyo was talking with gonta and ryoma. "hey!" rantaro said and grabbed his shoulder. he turned around and smiled through his mask. "hello rantaro." 

"hello rantaro! gonta is sorry but he has to go to class to help teachers with setting up! so gonta can't stay but gonta will see you later!" 

"thats all good gonta. see you later."

"i'm going too." ryoma said. rantaro waved. rantaro and korekiyo started to walk the halls. "how are your sisters?" korekiyo asked. "good. monaca's sick but she's getting better at least. "ah~ wonderful." he said back. "how's your sister?" rantaro asked. korekiyo seemed to pause. he sighed. "back in the hospital."

"i'm sorry." 

"don't worry." he said. 

~~~

lunch time came around. the class sat around each other but at different tables. kiibo sat at a table, with a couple of their friends. their feet dangled as they sat. they kicked them back and forth. "keebs!" miu called. "eat you dumbass!"

"ah right!" he picked up his food and continued to kick his feet around. "miu get your feet off the table." kirumi said. "ah jeez." miu said, putting her feet down. kaede just smiled. "kokichi stop bothering the other classes!" and with that kirumi walked off. miu put her feet back on the table. "miu she said not to!"

"ah don't be stuck up keebs!" 

moving on... tsumugi sat down next to angie. tenko and himiko were basically on top of each other as they made bracelets. they had legs tangled as they braided the strings together. "here tsumugi!" angie handed her a bracelet. "angie said we should make bracelets for everyone!" tenko said. "and we agreed... even if we have to make them for degenerate males!" 

"we already said you can make all the girls ones." himiko said. "right-" tenko said. there was a couple of bracelets in the middle. "what colors do you think kokichi will like?" himiko asked. "the degenerate will probably throw it away!" she complained. "purple. black and white too." tsumugi said. "i'll make his." she offered. she picked up the strings and weaved them. "what about shuichi?" 

"blue?" they continued to talk about colors and styles of bracelets. 

~~~

kokichi shoved popcorn into his mouth lazily as the group watched a movie. "why are you such a fuckin' pig?" miu asked him. "i could ask you the same thing." 

"who invited those two?" maki said, clearly annoyed. kokichi looked ready to say something as he stood up slighty. shuichi, who was sitting next to kokichi, pulled the smaller boy back down. kokichi ended up a bit closer to shuichi than expected. kokichis leg rested on shuichis. kokichi didn't seem to mind, but shuichi was freaking out internally. kokichi still was wearing shuichi's hat. 

kaito had fallen asleep against maki and maki was just relaxing. kaede giggled. kaito and maki were sat on a love seat, while kokichi and shuichi were on the main couch. miu sat on the floor and kaede has just walked in. kaede came and sat next to miu on the floor. 

shuichi loved these moments. he just liked being a teenager even if he didn't like the hardships that came with it. yes he was just this depressed, hormonal and awkward teen but he still enjoyed just hanging out with the friends he's never had before. especially if they bring out a side of shuichi that no one has seen since he was a young kid. he was grateful. 

"hey! hey kokichi look-" miu patted his leg. "whAT-" kokichi directed his head toward the screen. 

shuichi didn't even know what was happening. he just watched miu and kokichi go back and forth. he smiled. as much as he didn't like the fighting. he liked seeing his friends talk to each other. neither of them meant the yelling they were just both clashing personalities. 

kokichi's phone went off. he looked over. "oh shit." 

"what?" maki asked. "they found some new disease. my mothers worried about it. ya know since she works in the hospital and shit." he said.

"what did my mom say? she works with your mom." miu asked.

"i don't fuckin' know ask your own mother-" kokichi started. "it's small. it just affects patterns in the brain or something. nothing major." 

"oh good." shuichi said. 

little did they know... that disease is going to be the end of the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be doing a couple of these every once in a while. i hope you enjoy this filler while i work on the next couple of chapters. have a good day and make sure to take care of yourself! :) (this is unedited i wanted to get a chapter out today, i'll edit it later...)


	10. supply run ~ refugee group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> korekiyo, ryoma, and gonta go on a supply run.

"suit up." ryoma said to the two boys green haired boys playing cards in front of him. "why?" korekiyo asked, placing his hand of cards on their fold up table. "supply run." ryoma answered boringly. "just us three?"

"no two others." 

"who?" 

"i don't know. two guys. i forgot their names." ryoma said. he added a sigh at the end. "just meet me on the fourth floor. the other two are already there." and with that he walked off. korekiyo sighed and stood up. "we can finish the game later gonta. for now we have to work." gonta got up happily. "go suit up and i'll do the same."

korekiyo walked to his room and opened the door. when he went in he went over to his closet and pulled out camouflage cargo pants and a black turtle neck. he also put on his signature mask on. he grabbed a hair tie and tied up his hair so it would be out of his face. he put bandages around his arms and slipped on his boots. he grabbed his backpack by the door and walked out. he walked with gonta to the stairs and walked up to the fourth floor. when they got there ryoma sat by the planks on the floor. the other two guys stood around. korekiyo and gonta did the normal of walking over to the cabinets and grabbing guns and ammo. korekiyo put a pistol in his belt holster and a rifle on his backpack for easy access. he also had a switch blade on a clip on his belt holder. "korekiyo! you ready?" ryoma asked. he nodded. 

one of the other boy pulled back the curtains from the windows. ryoma stepped up onto the board and started walking. gonta went next, he steadied himself as the board almost gave out. then the other two boys went across and then korekiyo. they landed in a building they already went through. the building was completely destroyed and scavenged through. so they continued to walk through the building and down the stairs, going to the bottom floor. the doors were covered in debris so they used a window to crawl out of. the two other guys shot some dead ones that were walking around. they continued to walk down alley ways to be sneaky.

a noise was heard from behind them. they all pointed their guns. a cat meowed and sat on a garbage can. they all eased up and put their guns down. "a cat?" one of the anonymous guys said. he chuckled and walked over to the cat. a loud noise was heard. all the sudden the group heard a loud noise and suddenly the man in front of them was on the ground, head bleeding and he was presumably dead. "shit! move!" the other unknown guy yelled. korekiyo and gonta got behind a building and ryoma and the other guy hid behind a dumpster. more bullets were fired. "sniper?" ryoma asked in a whisper. korekiyo looked around the corner but moved quickly as another bullet hit behind his head. "distract him. i'll get him from behind." korekiyo said as he reloaded his weapons. "are you sure?" one of the unknown guys said. korekiyo nodded. he moved to the other side and ran through the alley way, ducking behind a crate as the sniper kept shooting. "hey asshole!" the guys taunted as korekiyo kept running and ducking. his legs burned but he ignored it. when he got to the building he ran into the building. the sniper missing every shot he took. 

there was two men on the bottom floor where korekiyo jumped in. one of them shot at korekiyo but missed and korekiyo shot him in the head. the guy fell down bleeding. korekiyo shot the other and left him as he ran up the stairs. when he got to the room the sniper was presumably in. it looked like the guy booked it. korekiyo walked in.

he felt a pressure aorund his neck as he was grabbed into someone's arms and a knife was pressed to his head. "i'd appreciate if you let me go." korekiyo said calmly. "what to kill me!? hah! don't think so." the man said. korekiyo took the time to grab his knife discreetly and elbowed the guy in the stomach, he then turned the tables on the sniper by pushing him up against the wall with the knife to his throat. "do you want me to kill you?" 

he shook his head and he swallowed and breathed heavy. korekiyo still slowly pushed the knife against. blood dripping out. the other guy couldn't breathe. korekiyo let go and he fell to the ground. korekiyo took out his gun and pointed it to the guys head. "i have no problem killing you right now, none at all." the other guy didn't speak. "you're the humiliating part of humanity." korekiyo put his finger and the trigger and pulled it. 

~~~

"we're clear!" korekiyo said and came out of the building. "i raided them. grabbed all their supplies. they are all dead anyways." korekiyo said handing gonta the stuff he took. gonta had the biggest bag. "is the sniper dead?" gonta asked. korekiyo nodded. he sighed. "we should get back. we already lost one of us." ryoma sighed. "agreed." but before they could leave a loud noise was heard. korekiyo felt something on his shoulder. he looked over only to see ryoma shoot. korekiyo saw blood around his shoulder and then... he blacked out. 

ryoma knew they had to go right away or korekiyo would bleed out. he had been shot in the shoulder by another one of the snipers men. gonta picked up korekiyo and started to follow ryoma and the other guy back. they made their way through the alley ways and buildings faster than the first time, gonta was careful not to hurt the bleeding man in his arms. 

when they got back to the building they didn't waste time to get korekiyo to the 'infirmary' they had made. two women helped him. all gonta an ryoma could do is finish their rounds as they helped korekiyo. gonta reported the dead man to the front desk. ryoma took attendance just to keep his mind off of his hurt friend. ryoma knew he would probably be alive he was just worried if he would be normal again after. if he could move his shoulder properly. ryoma was positive he would be okay and tried to stay positive but that's hard now a days. it was hard for ryoma back in the normal days but now? it was even worse. 

after making his rounds, ryoma decided to head to bed. it was tiring being out and working. especially when you lose someone and a friend is hurt. 

ryoma didn't sleep very well. 

~~~   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter is a bit short! keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter. it's hopefully going to be a good one! stay safe and have a good day! <3
> 
> ~~~
> 
> satus: unedited (i'll get to it later :/...)


	11. surprises ~ maki/kokichi and the group ~ PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group go through a cottage for supplies. maki and kokichi fear for their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit different set up! i combined two groups chapters together for story purposes! usually i start with kokichi and maki but were starting with the group! i also apologize for this being a bit longer than normal chapters as it hit over 4000 words and i was surprised when it did. usually i only make them over 2000! anyways enjoy!
> 
> side note: thanks for over 600 hits and 40+ kudos! it means a lot to see people actually reading and liking this story! :)

my uncle continued to walk into the forest as i directed him to the cottage i found. it was small and littered with walkers. i sighed as we hid behind trees. "with our group we can take em out." my uncle said to us. "i'm sorry sir but not all of us are skilled with weapons..." kaede said silently. "just aim for the head and shoot. they aren't that fast." he replied. "god you're insane..." rantaro sighed. "the house could hold a lot of supplies and not only that." he pointed. "there's a basement. could have been used a bunker?" he said. i just sighed. i wanted to explore because what if there was people inside but the again... i don't want to die. not yet anyways. "shuichi?" kaito questioned. i turned to him. "are we sure we wanna do this?" i took a second.

i nodded. 

there was about 15 walkers surrounding the place. who knows if there are more inside. hopefully not. "ready your weapons." my uncle said. i grabbed my pistol and loaded it. kaede nervously fumbled with hers while kaito just took the rifle off his back. rantaro held a crossbow he for some reason had. kirumi held her knife (she felt she had more control when getting closer.) and my uncle just held a pistol as well as a knife. "try being sneaky, if they catch you just start fighting." he continued. 

we all crouched down and hid behind bushes. my uncle grabbed one by it's feet and pulled it down, stabbing it in the head. rantaro did the same on the other side with two more. kirumi then also did the same with three. the rest of (who only had guns.) waited. 

"fuck it!" my uncle started. he jumped up and ran over to the heard. "are you dumb?" rantaro yelled. we started shooting. i shot two of them while i watched everyone fight. kaito shot and then on started coming behind him so he hit it in the head with the back of the gun. some from the inside were coming out now due to the sound. 

"shit clicker!" my uncle yelled and started shooting. i looked over at the door. there was one with an infection that spread all over it's face. i went to shoot but i was out of bullets. i looked down and started to reload. "gross!" kaede yelled. "watch out!" rantaro yelled. i looked up from reloading before it was too late, the clicker ran towards me and jumped on top of me. i was breathing heavy and i dropped my gun. i screamed. it grabbed my arms and tried to pin me down. i wrestled with it for what seemed like eternity. kaito ran over and tried to get it off of me but it pushed him back. when they tried shooting it all it did was scream and get more angry. kaito got back up and ran over. 

he grabbed an ax from the cellar door nearby as everyone else fought walkers around me. i continued to try and pry it off before it could bite me. i couldn't see past the tears but the next thing i saw was blood. i was scared it was mine and the shock had set in. but a large object fell on top of me. when my mind finally came back to the real world everyone was standing around me. my mouth fell open. i was shaking but i couldn't feel anything. i just blinked and tried to focus my breathing. i think i was having a panic attack but i could barley see or feel anything. 

kirumi came into focus when she got closer and wiped my face with what i presume is a cloth of some sort. my legs felt weak, kaito tried getting me up. all i could do is lean up against the wall of the cottage. i blinked and suddenly everyone was gone besides kirumi who sat next to me on the ground. i brought my knees to my chest. "where did everyone go?" i asked.

"inside to scavenge. we decided to give you a second. i was put on duty of watching you." she said. "i'm sorry." i apologized. "you almost died shuichi. it makes sense you are stunned." i looked down, my vision slowly returning. 

"i-is that my blood?" i said. my voice was raspy. "no. it's the clicker's. you surprisingly have no injures." she chuckled. i smiled. "it is gross though. we'll have to get you new clothes." she laughed a bit. i just nodded. "hey look what we got!" kaede yelled. 

i looked toward the door. everyone came out with arms full of supplies. i looked back around. there was what looks like 100 walkers but in reality its probably like 10-15. i sighed as the rest of them put the supplies in our bags and started to clean up. i looked back over to the spot where i was attacked. the clickers body was on the ground as well as it's head and the ax kaito must have swung at it. "you good shuichi?" kaito snapped me out of it. 

"just shocked..." i said with a smile. "thank you by the way." he nodded. 

"alright bunker time!" my uncle said. i got up. "shuichi sit down. we'll investigate..." kaede said. 

"no it's okay. i need to get my mind off of things anyways." i pushed my hat down a bit. my uncle tried opening the door. not to our surprise it didn't open. "back up!" my uncle said. he grabbed the ax from before and started to hit the door handles. "that isn't going to work..." kirumi said. "it's locked from the inside..." 

"is there a window?" he asked. "yes..." i said pointing to a window, which looked covered from the inside by a sheet maybe... it was small but-

"kaede." i said. "what-?" she paused and looked at the window. "no." she shook her head rapidly. my uncle stared at her. she sighed. "okay smash it open... if i die that's on all of you!" my uncle walked over with the ax and swung it at the window. the glass made a loud noise. "shit i think there's someone in there..." my uncle said making a face at the window. "oh hell no-" kaede started. 

"i'm messin' around!" he laughed. "go... go. go!" he pushed kaede inside. "open the door!" we heard her move around. we heard some muffled voices. "we can't hear you!" kaito yelled down. 

"o-one second!" she said, it was extremely muffled. "what the hell did she say?" kaito asked. "she said 'one second' dumb ass." rantaro said. 

"i don't think she did-" and with that the door opened. kaede popped her head out "you are are never going to believe what i found..."

~~~

"ugh you win again..." i rolled my eyes and threw the uno cards on the table. monaca laughed and picked up the cards. "what the hell are you two doing?" maki asked. "playing uno. what does it look like?" i said. "what are you doing maki?" i asked. monaca left the main room with the cards in hand. maki came and sat at the folding table in the seat monaca was sitting in. "you are getting awfully close to monaca?" maki said. she fiddled with a pocket knife in her hand. "don't worry i'm not planning anything." i laughed. "her and i have similar views is all." i pouted. 

"i always knew you were good with kids." she smiled. "are you okay?" i asked. maki never EVER cracked a smile. "absolutely fine." she went back to the monotone voice and face. i decided to forget it. "we'll leave tomorrow. kill some of those zombies and just run." she said and closed the knife. "oof. i have a car about two hours from here. we can walk to it. might take a while but i think i left the car full of fuel. plus there's a whole traffic jam of supplies. if no ones taken it already." i chuckled and put my feet on the table. "perfect." she said. i looked at my watch. '10:23 pm' 

"damn it's getting late according to the possibly only clock for 1000 miles." i lifted my watch. maki got up and walked over to the covered window. "i'd say your clock is about right." i nodded. the fire in the lantern was slowly giving out. so it was hard to see. i just made out the cards from before and now i can make out a bit of maki's features. i do find maki attractive but not in a romantic way. almost how you view a model. i'd never date her or like her but her features were ones most girls would want. her attitude kind of ruins it. not 'kind of', her attitude 100% ruins it. "stop staring at me you creep. don't tell me know you suddenly have a crush on me." i recoiled in disgust. "ugh god no. the day i have a crush on you is the day the world actually ends." i gave a small laugh and a scoff at the same time. "let it stay that way."

"gladly." i rolled my eyes. i'm glad maki and i can talk like this. she used to never talk to me and when she did she only said things like 'do you want to die?', now we're technically joking around. i think were going stir crazy. she's going to kill me. oh shit i have to get out of here-

"do you wanna talk?" she asked. "what?"

"about what you said? what we all said? that day?" i knew exactly what she meant. "i don't know what you're talking about." of course i'm lying. "yes you do, you lying piece of shit." real nice maki. _real nice._ "i just want to clear things up." she said. i sighed. i tried to think of that afternoon.

~~~

_the world is fucking ending. we all know it. everyone's just to scared to admit it. yet somehow during the end of the world our school is still fucking open??? uuugHhHhh. none of us were doing work anyways. most people didn't show up anymore. as for me? i went. where was i gonna go? to my house? with my shit bag of a father? hah! funny. shuichi is here too at least. he said it was a distraction or something. he was too scared to be at home because then he'll look at the news. ahhhhh the news... everyone though they were being over dramatic at first, which turned out to be very wrong. big cities were already nuked. tokyo, new york city, vegas, london, meh you get it big cities. they held the most people so why not just kill them all off! little did they know it made it worse and made them all radioactive! kaito and maki walked with us in the halls. no one was in class so why not just walk around?_

_maki only went to school (i'm guessing) because she has no one at home. i heard she doesn't have parents or something. kaito's probably just here because maki is. kaede had joined us at some point. she walked with a pep in her step. i have no idea why the hell she's here... she has a fine home life as far as i know... i bit my thumb nail as i thought. "hey kaito?" he looked up from the conversation he was having. "what are you gonna do when everything is finally shut down?"_

_"can we not talk about it?" shuichi said, his voice shaky. "don't push it away shuichi. it's the inevitable at this point." we stopped walking and i rolled my eyes. the whole group looked at me and i looked back at them. "i have hope they'll find a cure!" kaede said. i dropped my whole act and replaced it with a dark aura. "hah! good luck... my mom said it's getting even worse. it's not stopping. it won't stop. the end of the world is coming. no one can stop it. we'll all die in one big explosion! isn't that fun-"_

_"shut up!" shuichi screamed. i looked at him. he was crying. he held onto his hat. i felt bad for making him cry but i couldn't show it. i put my act on again. kaede ran over to shuichi and comforted him. "look what you did kokichi! you made him cry! you're such a fucking problem!" kaito yelled. oof that hurt... "yea well. what the hell are you gonna do? the world is ending kaito! all of you open your fucking eyes or you are all in for a rude awakening! when the next wave hits you'll all be dead!" kaito made a fist. maki stayed silent. and all was heard was kaede's soft comforting words to shuichi and him crying. "especially you kaito... shuichi has his uncle to protect him, kaede has her parents, and all you have is old grandparents and an assassin girlfriend who will leave you alone the second it goes to hell!" i didn't mean it to be so mean. "guys-" keade started. "you know what kokichi... you have always been a fucking problem. all you did was annoy us. you latch on to shuichi like parasite and you've been stuck with us. you do nothing but cause us all pain!" ouch. that hurt a lottttttt. whatever... i-i don't let things get to me right? "kaito shut up!" shuichi said. "you're making this worse." he said._

_"y-you know maybe i don't care about you all." i cursed myself for stuttering. "maybe all i needed was people to back me up. make it seem like i wasn't alone. maybe i used you all for my own gain. maybe i am a parasite feeding off all of your success. that's all i am to you right?" i said. "kokichi-" kaito started. "i hope you're the first one dead kaito."_

_what did i just say? everyone was staring at me in disbelief. i didn't mean it. why did i say that? i never wish death upon anyone unless it's a lie. too late now kokichi! you fucked up everything! shuichi stopped his loud crying and stared daggers into me. "are you kidding me kokichi?" he said. i flinched, not expecting a reaction from him. i looked over at maki and kaito. kaito seemed to back off. "that's it! i was holding back... now it's really time for you to fucking die!" maki tried to lunge at me but kaito held her back with the help of kaede. she backed off. "god! i say one thing about kaito dead and you all go ape shit! but oh the second maki gives me a death threat it's all fine and dandy!" they all didn't say anything. "silent again. you all are cowards, you're too scared to face the truth that's going to slap you all in the face one day."_

_"i can't believe any of you." shuichi said, almost disgusted. "the world could end completely tomorrow and we're all fighting!" he said sadly. "just shut it shuichi. i get you all want us to get along and live in one little happy fairy tail world but that's not going to happen. kaito and i could never get along and the worlds already gone! we're just slowly waiting for our turn! wake the fuck up shuichi." i said staring him right in the eyes. i knew he hated that. did i feel bad? in that moment no i didn't. his eyes teared up again. he shook his head._

_"you see how everyone is on katio's side? that's because everyone wants to be around him. but no one wants to be around you. you're alone kokichi. and you always will be."_

~~~ 

i couldn't help but aimlessly stared as i thought about the situation. "i know you're mad about it-" she started. i cut her off. "i'm not mad. just..." i sighed. "upset." i fake gagged. "understandable." she sighed. "i agreed with you."

"what?" i was immediately confused. if i remembered right i basically told her boyfriend to die? "i agreed they needed to open their eyes. i just think you took the wrong approach." she said. _ohhh_ that's what she meant. "yea got that..." i said. 

she sighed before standing up. "i'm going to bed. i suggest you do the same." she walked away going to the next room's door frame. she turned around. "no one meant what they said that day." she said, 

"yea i know..." i put my feet down from the table. "goodnight." she said blankly. 

sometimes i wondered if i was the problem. my siblings said that, my dad said that, and then kaito. shuichi too... he never said it straight up but i knew he felt that way. i wish kaito just hit me to shut me up that day. whatever, we leave tomorrow and hopefully we'll find those dumb asses. i don't know why i'm so worked up over it. it's not like i cared for any of them.... we'll we all know that's bullshit isn't it? a simple lie to make myself feel better even if it really made me feel worse in the end. but for now i had maki by my side and i finally have hope we'll find them. even if it's not kaito or shuichi or even d.i.c.e.... just someone. i was the ultimate supreme leader. i can totally start a new world, where i'm the leader! great thinking kokichi! i silently praised myself for the glorious idea. i grunted as i stood up. i guess my body was sore and i haven't really realized yet. my legs gave out the second i fully stood up. i caught myself on the table. am i able to leave tomorrow? yea i'll be fine. i usually was. i decided to just sit again. i rolled up my pant legs.

bruises. a lot of them. my arms had em too. everywhere on my body to be fair. they were starting to fade but some were new. i'll let your mind run with ideas on where those could be from. i sat in the chair just thinking for a good hour or so. i finally decided to sleep around 12. i got up and walked into the room maki and monaca shared. yea we all decided to share a room. it made it easier to just up and leave together if something happened. at least that's what we said. i believe maki is just scared. i don't completely blame her but she's the skilled one here. i'm just some small guy with a gun i stole from my dad. to be exact, it's the gun he kept under his bed. my dad's a police officer. surprising for some of the things he did... but of course that's in the past. i didn't really care all to much about him. i hope my sister is okay, my mother too. yea i had a sister. she was two years younger. she was a dancer and she was good at it, and singing as well. her grades were good of course. it was obvious she was the favorite child. my brother, who was older by 5 years had joined the military. so we all know there's no chance of him being alive. the whole military in almost every place was wiped out. as far as we know. i hope he isn't dead though. he was nice and always brought me home presents from the places he was being stationed at. but he was another perfect child. i was just me. kokichi ouma, disgrace to the family name! the trouble child, who doesn't get good grades, or is good at any hobby, gets in trouble a lot and left his family to die! 

i hope that isn't totally what i did. it's true i did up and leave. stole stuff from around the house, took my dad's car and left a day before our city was overrun. i knew i just couldn't stand to live if i knew they were dead. so i left. i went to find d.i.c.e., but they were gone too. that's when i realized i was alone. that was until i magically found maki. now it's a bit better than before. maybe my family is fine. i knew my dad could protect them, but maybe he left too. maybe my sister and my mom are alone. my mom has being a top nurse has an advantage and my sister was strong. they would be fine, and if dad didn't leave they would be protected. maybe it's better i left. so the wouldn't have to worry about me. dad wouldn't have really given a shit if i died under his watch or not. maybe he was glad i was gone. it's better if i keep all those thoughts to myself for now. 

i slipped into the empty cot that used to be monaca's but she gave it up for me and now maki and her share a cot. i slipped the thin blanket over my body and slowly fell asleep. 

~~~

i woke up to a loud noise. do i always have to wake up to gun shots?! i looked to my side. maki and monaca were gone. shit! i threw the covers off and ran into the main room. i was relieved to see the girls still here. maki was standing on a stool to look out the window and monaca was behind her looking a bit scared for her life. i mean who wouldn't after waking up to gunshots? "what the hell is going on?!" i yelled. maki turned around a shushed me. "there's a group of people. i can't see their faces only their feet." 

"are they raiding the house?" monaca asked. maki nodded. "idiots are gonna get themselves killed." i rolled my eyes. "let's just wait it out. they'll die soon." i said. "shit what the hell is that?" maki said. she was only looking out a tiny crack from the side of the sheet. i ran over and went up on the other side of the stool. i looked out the other side of the sheet. there was a nasty looking zombie bitch. "that's just a more infected version of the 'walkers' as my mother called them. i don't know why we couldn't just call them zombies... anyways... they are called 'clickers'. they can't see because the infection spread to their eyes. they use echolocation like bats to find people. that's why you shouldn't make too much noise around them." i watched as the clicker jumped on top of one of the people. "shit." i said, "good luck bud you're about to be ripped apart." then another person grabbed the ax and chopped off the clickers head. blood was everywhere. 

"gross." maki said and hopped off the stool. "let's just stay here. we'll be fine if they can't get the door open. which they can't it's locked from the inside. i broke the outside lock. they will hopefully just give up and leave." she scoffed. and readied her gun anyways. i did the same. monaca stayed behind maki and held a pink pocket knife. i just stood and waited. 

finally we heard a knocking noise on the door of the bunker. monaca went closer behind maki. i put my gun up just in case. there was muffled noises but they seemed angry. i just sighed, putting my gun down. we were fine. 

that was until i heard a crash. monaca jumped and hid some how farther into maki. maki and i both put out guns up toward the sound. there was glass everywhere and the sheet was moved out of the way. i pushed the girls to the side as well as myself so you couldn't see us from where these guys were standing. "shit i think someone's down there..." the voice said. _fuck_! "go. go... go!" we heard and someone dropped down from the window. it looked like a small figured blonde and she fell on her knees. her hair covered her face. we still had our guns pointed at her. "open the door!" we heard from outside. 

the girl looked up. i didn't recognized at first because of how dark it was but i squinted. "kaede?" i said questionably. i couldn't believe it! what the hell was she doing? she stood up right away and put her gun up. "kokichi? maki?... child...?" she didn't seem to know who monaca was. i put my gun down and she did the same. maki kept hers up. i pushed it down with my hand. she ran over to us. she hugged us both at the same time. she was on the verge of tears while i was just extremely confused. maki and i looked at each other with a confused face as we were being hugged. she pulled away and wiped her tears. "i-i'm so glad you guys are alive!" 

"we can't hear you!" we heard from the window. "o-one second!" she called back. there was more mumbling from the window. "we have a whole group!" she exclaimed. "here l-let me just show you!" she went over to the door and maki lifted her gun again. "hey! u-um don't worry it's all people you know..." she giggled at the end. maki and i looked at each other in disbelief. kaede opened the door. 

she talked to the people we supposedly know on the other side. she turned back to us. "we'll come on up! don't be shy!" she smiled. 

~~~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i'm sorry for the cliff hanger! i might make a part two for this chapter instead of having you (and me) wait through a couple chapters! mostly because i'm excited for whats to come! oh also kaito seems like kind of an ass but it's mostly because kokichi is the narrator in the second part. he'll get redemption i promise! 
> 
> if you are wondering what i based a 'clicker' on just look up "clicker the last of us" and you'll find them. most of the zombie types i use in the stories are based off the game "the last of us." since i really like that game. the term 'walkers' is based off what the show "the walking dead" calls them. i enjoy shows and games like that so i naturally had to combine two of my favorite things! i hope you enjoyed this chapter! have a good day and stay safe.


	12. meeting again ~ kokichi/maki and the group ~ PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two of the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahHhhhhHHHh here is part two i hope you enjoy!

i stood at the bottom of the stairs. kaede just blocks the view of the outside but the light coming from the door made it so kaede looked like silhouette. she extended her hand and maki went first, pulling monaca up as well. i was next, kaede wrapped her hand on my forearm and i did the same to hers. she pulled me up rather easily. as i got up the light hit my eyes. i blinked a couple times, trying to focus my eyes only for them to fail. black spots covered my vision. i rubbed them only for them to get worse. "ah shit! i can't see anything!" i yelled. it actually came back very quickly when i put a hand over my eyes to shield the sun. 

when i looked up, a whole group focused their eyes on maki, monaca and i. i looked at all the people. rantaro, kaede, kirumi, kaito, shuichi's uncle(?) and shuichi... the next couple seconds felt like hours. i saw maki rush past me and jump into kaito's arms. i'm glad she was able to find him. they hugged and i even saw kaito cry. maki's back was facing me but i could imagine that she was either smiling or crying or maybe both. 

then the small girl ran over to her brother. he immediately picked her up and hugged her close to him so tightly i thought he was gonna snap her. he pulled away and started to talk to her but then pulled back into a hug. 

i bounced back and forth on my heels. i sighed. i was near the door away from everyone. i never felt more alone in this situation. i would have went and hugged shuichi but i think he's still mad at me. plus he hasn't even noticed me yet. he was stuck behind maki and kaito as they blocked his view. i whistled. "damn... ugh i always hated those sappy reunions in movies. now it's happening in front of my eyes and i've never wanted to puke more." i chuckled. soon i looked back in front of me. i started walking slowly towards the group. 

i'm guessing shuichi finally noticed me because i heard a soft, "...kokichi?" i looked over at him. his eyes were filled with tears. "oh no don't tell me you're going soft too shuichi..." i sighed and then laughed. i couldn't help but start to tear up myself. i cursed myself for becoming so emotional. but i guess in the moment i didn't care, because i let shuichi completely tackle me in a hug. i wasn't expecting such a reaction. if anything i expected anger. we didn't exactly leave off on a good note. it took me a second to register what was happening. when i finally did i wrapped my arms around him. he moved his arms that were around my neck and dug his head further into the crook of my neck. i did the same back. i was significantly shorter than him so he had to lean over. 

at this point i didn't really care if people saw the tears that were spilling from my eyes. but i was able to hid it by hugging shuichi. "j-jeez i thought you w-were dead..." shuichi whispered to me. "damn i thought you would have more faith in me." i chuckled. he pulled away but held onto my shoulders. the waterworks from my eyes had slowed down but shuichi's hasn't. i put my hands onto his face and wiped away any excess tears. he just laughed. 

~~~

i held onto him as tight as i could. i never wanted to let him go. if i did i felt i would lose him again. i didn't know if he felt uncomfortable in my arms or not. but he didn't squirm or move so i took it as an okay to hug him. he slowly put his arms around me. 

i pulled away and looked at him. my eyes were blurry and i couldn't see all that well. kokichi put his hands on my face and wiped my eyes. i laughed. my mind was fuzzy. so i just smiled. we looked at each others faces for a couple seconds until we heard a loud voice. "ugh... alright everyone! pull yourselves together! we gotta get a move on!" my uncle said. "welcome newcomers! hope to get to know ya but for now we gotta find a safe place to stay." he clicked his tongue. "on ward!" he yelled. 

i rolled my eyes. "that's my uncle for you." i laughed. "hey wait dumb ass!" kokichi called out. "can i get my shit first jeez..." he complained. my uncle turned around. "ah... you must be kokichi..." he scoffed and toward over the smaller boy. "yep! i see i've been talked about." he smiled brightly and put his finger to his lips. "not highly..." my uncle complained. kokichi just laughed. "alright get your shit together and we'll leave." kokichi skipped away and walked into the bunker again. 

i sighed and wiped my eyes again. i felt something on my shoulder. i turned around and saw a shorter girl. "hey maki..." i said. "good to see you again shuichi." she nodded and hugged me, which shocked me. i hugged back. her eyes we're puffy, i wouldn't be surprised if she was crying when she saw kaito. but she was calm when she hugged me. when we pulled apart kaito came over. "the training trio is back again!" he announced. i just laughed and maki stayed silent. he put his arms around us and side hugged both of us. "i'll be back i have to get my stuff." maki announced. i just nodded and kaito gave a thumbs up. i swear after maki showed up even though she's been here for a couple minutes, he's completely different. the color returned to his eyes, his whole demeanor had changed, and his body language in general had changed. i was happy he was back to normal. i just didn't understand how he could change that quickly. kaito was a confusing one but i could figure him out pretty easily. he probably just missed maki. 

i sighed as the two came out of the basement. kokichi had a backpack and maki had two bags with her. she walked over to the girl with rantaro and handed her the smaller bag. 

~~~

i walked into the basement with kokichi. "this is fucking insane." he said. "yea." i said as i sighed. "seeing rantaro and kirumi alive is cool too. what about you, the 'love of your life' is back?" i asked and he nodded. "what about you the 'love of your life' is back?" he put air quotes around the words. i just rolled my eyes. "i'm glad he isn't dead." we continued to clear out the basement. i walked into the room we shared and i picked up our bags and walked back into main room. i handed kokichi his checkerboard patterned backpack and put mine on my back and held monaca's in my hand. "ready?" he said. i nodded and we both went up together. i walked over to rantaro and monaca and handed her the backpack. "maki?" i looked up at rantaro. when i did i felt his arms wrap around me. "thank you." he said. "monaca told me that you took her in. i could never repay you for this." 

i kept my hands down and he pulled away. "don't mention it." i said back. "i hope she wasn't too much trouble." he smiled. "no she wasn't." 

"alright kids ya got your shit? good let's go!" shuichi's uncle yelled. i didn't like him, he was a pushover and more annoying than kokichi. kokichi and i have been getting more along than ever before. i think this whole tragedy really brought us together. he wasn't as bad as people made him out to be. yes he was very annoying but he was actually kind underneath all of his shit lies. kaito came over and grabbed my hand, it felt more foreign than ever to have him back with me. i was so thankful to have him back. i mindlessly followed shuichi's uncle out of the forest. 

"we have a truck on the road by here." he smiled at me. when we did reach the roads there was a white truck sitting there. shuichi's uncle opened the back and we all hopped in. i sat in between kokichi and kaito and kokichi seemed to be happily talking to shuichi about his adventures (most of them were over exaggerated and possibly lies). before the whole event shuichi would have just tuned him out or called him out on his lies but currently he was sitting on the floor with his elbow on his lap and head in his hand, listening to him very attentively. soon kokichi paused and looked at me. "maki! maki! remember when you found me and almost locked me outside!" he shook my shoulder. "yea but i didn't. be thankful." i said with a monotone voice. "yes and i'm soooooo thankful!" he threw is hand around my shoulders and hugged me. i didn't do anything other than put my hand on his arm and that seemed to shook everyone but they didn't say anything. 

as the truck started moving monaca sat next to her brother and played with the toys she hand in her bag. kokichi continued to cling to him until i had enough and shoved him off. "awwwww maki you're gonna upset me!" he brought fake tears to his eyes. "oh stop." i said and laid my head on kaito's shoulder. he rested his head on top of mine and brought his hand to mine. kokichi soon went to tell his stories at the top of his lungs as everyone started to fall asleep. most people were actually asleep while the rest only closed their eyes. i had just started to close my eyes when i heard a loud bang. everyone shot their eyes open. 

we looked to where the noise came. shuichi's uncle stood at the back doors and had them wide open. "get your stuff! and get your guns ready... we found a place to stay!" and he said that with the biggest most nastiest smile i've ever seen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter! sorry it took a couple days! i was a bit busy... but i'm back! i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i apologize if it was a bit much or all over the place... 
> 
> i hope you have a good night/day and be sure to drink plenty of water and take care of yourself :)


	13. campsite ruined and girls having fun ~ miu/kiibo and the girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miu and kiibo need to leave and the girls make their way along the train tracks.

miu was asleep on the bed in the camper. i ran my finger against the carvings in the table she made earlier. i soon stopped and just sat at the booth in the camper. i looked at the supplies we had scattered around the place. a couple days worth if we were careful with it. plus the new stuff we just got would add a day or two. it was getting dark. i rubbed my eyes and yawned. i heard loud snores from behind me and i chuckled. miu always snored when she slept. it would have been a problem if we we're outside and near a heard but we we're inside so nothing to worry about.

i heard a loud bang outside. 

i got up, miu stayed asleep but turned to the side. i grabbed the rifle from next to the door and opened it. i looked around in the dark. i realized i couldn't see anything so i grabbed a flashlight from the table and went back outside. i shook the flashlight (since it was a shake one) and turned it on. i scanned the area from the doorway. nothing? hm... then i decided to look up towards the woods. i spotted a thing moving in the trees. it was a zombie. i sighed and put my gun down and grabbed a knife. if i could just kill this one without a gun than more wouldn't come and follow the sound. i keep the flashlight on it and continued to walk slowly. as i got closer the flashlight started to give out. it flickered a couple times before everything got dark. i shook it again and the light turned on. when i finally turned it back to the woods. my eyes went wide. 

there was a bunch of zombies. they we're walking towards me. i took a step back before realizing i needed to run. i heard their feet crunch the leaves behind me. i ran to the camper and flew open the door. i closed it. "miu! miu!" i called. she stirred in her sleep. i shook her, the heard started to move up against the side of the camper. "miu!" she still groaned into the pillow. i felt bad but i had to do it. i slapped her. she flew up. "what in the fuck?!" she looked angry and it took a moment for her to feel the camper shaking. "what's going on?!" he face of anger turned into one of worry. "a heard!" i yelled. "shit." she said. "how many?"

"too many for us to kill..." i said in a frantic hurry. "we have to get out of here!" i yelled at her. "no shit!" she yelled back. "start the engine. drive away or something!" i yelled frantically. she ran over to the dashboard and put the keys in. "it's not starting!" she yelled. i started to panic more. i ran over and tried to start it. the engine spurred and never started. "what the hell?!" miu yelled and hit the dashboard. i took the key out and shoved it in again. it spurred and then started. "yes! kiibo you did it!" she shoved me over and sat in the driver's seat. she hit down on the breaks and started to go very fast down the hill that we were placed on. i fell over and hit my head on the table. "ouch!" 

"you okay keebs?!" she yelled as she continued to drive fast. "y-yeah!, just hit my h-head..." when we got to the bottom she started to drive on the road. more zombies started to follow us. i tried to get up and she made a sharp turn. and i fell again. the supplies started falling from the shelves. a box of cans fell and spilled everywhere. luckily none of the cans opened but they were still everywhere. i just sat on the floor and held my head which was hurting. soon miu started to slow down. "lost em!" she cheered. "that was fucking scary! fun though!" she yelled. "what? how can y-you think that was fun?!" i yelled. "somethin' new!" she shrugged. "i hit my head and there's cans everywhere..." i said, a bit pissed off. i got up and laid on the bed. "sorry keebs! but now were in the middle of no where..." she said. "shit..." she added. "wait wait wait!" she said. "what's over there?" she asked. she slowed down and pointed at a trail off the side of the road. i walked over to the front as i held my hurting head. i looked next to the trail. it was a sign. 'sunflower farms' it read. the trail was big enough to fit the trailer. i think on another day i would have said keep going but i wasn't thinking because of the pain spiraling in my head. "looks like a farm..." i said. "should we go?"

i groaned. "sure..." she sharply turned into farm and i fell over into the passenger seat. "miu! seriously chill..." i suggested. she just laughed. 

we traveled a couple minutes into the farm and stopped at a small farm house. she stopped the car at the trail in front of the house. she jumped out of the seat and i did the same. she started to clean up the cans and put them to the side. "look! there might be some stuff in there!" she said. i nodded and grabbed a gun and she did the same. we got out of the trailer and walked over to the house. "be careful please." i said to her. "yea yea..." she complained and rolled her eyes. she went over and walked up onto the porch i followed behind her. she tried to open the door. it opened with ease. looking back that was probably a warning sign but we walked in anyways. the door creaked open slowly and made a loud noise. miu decided to be dumb and called out "HEY ANY ZOMBIE FUCKERS IN HERE?!" 

"miu!"

"shhhhhh!" she shushed me and seemed to be listening around. she put her gun down and relaxed. "see no one-" a loud noise was heard behind us. we turned around and the door was closed. then i felt a second pain in my head and i blacked out instantly. 

~~~

i stayed up most of the night. watching out for any danger. soon angie had woken up and started to look through things in the watch tower. tenko and himiko found one of those balls that we use in gym for dodge ball and shit. they were throwing it back and forth at the bottom of the tower. my wound was covered and it was slightly healing. i could walk without it hurting so we decided to leave again. none of the stuff here was of use except the blanket on the cot and some old food. so we packed that stuff away and decided to wait. 

"angie?" i called to her from the balcony on the watch tower. she peeped her head up at me. "i'm going to go down to play with the other girls. wanna come?" i asked. she nodded and skipped over to the stairs with me. we walked down the stairs and over to the girls. 

"hey!" tenko called over. "feeling better nyeh?" himiko asked me. i nodded and she threw me the ball. i threw it over to angie and she threw it to tenko. "so what's the plan?" tenko asked. "leaving today, probably in the next hour or two." i said. "where are we heading?" himiko asked. "down the train tracks... like our original plan." i said. "Auta says that is a good idea!" angie said. "we'll walk as far as we can. see if there's anything down there. if there's not well will see where it takes us..." i smiled. himiko nodded and threw the ball at me. i caught it and threw it to angie. "remember when we did this at gym all the time?" himiko asked. 

"yea..." i said. "oh! that one time tenko threw it to hard and angie moved out of the way and it knocked out kokichi!" himiko said and laughed. i laughed at the memory as well. kokichi was hit in the face and passed out. shuichi and kaede had to help him to the nurse. he over reacted a lot after it and complained until we apologized. "or that one time miu got caught making out with some random degenerate behind the bleachers and instead of being embarrassed she bragged about it!" tenko said. "oooo~ or that one time we summoned Auta by the bleacher outside and set a tree on fire with candles!" angie bounced up and down. "Auta was happy with the offering though!" she said with a cheer. "yeah except we got suspended for a week..." himiko said and sighed. 

"what about that one time in class when we brought games in and kaito got so mad he flipped a table-" i recalled and laughed. the girls laughed too. "and then ms. yukizome got upset and made him clean the whole classroom." himiko added. 

i always loved the adventures we had at school. being an ultimate had it's perks! lunch time was always the best. free periods in general were the best. it was when everyone was able to just hang out and cause mischief or make memories. our class was always quite close despite our clashing personalities. i looked up from the ball in my hand. i saw headlights. "guys..." i tried to call out to them in between chatter. "guys! car!" i called out. there was a car on the side of the train tracks making it's way closer. they looked behind and immediately started running up the stairs. i followed. when we got up we grabbed our weapons and hid behind the walls. i lifted my head a bit to see over the cuts in the walls that i referred to as windows. the car came to a stop in front of the tower and my heartbeat sped up. the car doors slammed as three girls came out. one had blonde hair and had a very perfect face, almost like a model's. she either wore makeup in an apocalypse or is just perfect. another one who actually wore makeup that was smudged but also looked like it was supposed to be. she had crazy hair (that i would love to make into a wig!but i might get cospox...). the last one was very closed in on herself. she had messy purple hair and lots of bandages. 

the rock star looking one jumped up and down. "ibuki swears! there was flesh eaters over here!" 

"i-i hope n-n-not!" the nervous one said. "i don't think there is mikan!" the model looking one said with a pleasing smile. "LET'S EXPLORE!!" the one named ibuki yelled. "i-i-i thought we w-were going back-" the one named mikan stuttered out. "please keep you're voice down ibuki..." the blonde said and still smiled. "but look! a tower! i bet there's supplies sonia!" ibuki yelled out again. "n-nagito and h-h-hajime are w-waiting ibuki-"

"but! but! but! if we come back with more food than we will be praised by haji and nagi!" she spun in a circle and started walking closer. i cursed under my breath and took out my sword just in case. the sword was a prop i used for cosplay but it was still a real sword so i took it with me when the apocalypse started. i watched enough apocalypse shows to know what to do in these situations! hopefully... 

i heard footsteps come up the steps as we all turned to the stairs and stood up. we pointed out guns toward the opening and waited.

~~~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm back!!! took me a couple days because i was out of ideas for these two groups buttttt it's here! also yea some of the sdr2 cast is here and i have some things for them. i'm not gonna lie i want to make another story about the sdr2 or thh cast during the apocalypse but tbh that probably won't be started until after this book is done (which is no time soon) so it probably won't happen for a while :/. i hope you enjoy and i apologize for this taking so long, have a good day and make sure to take care of yourself!


	14. homework, training and painting ~ flashback #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little flashback filler :o
> 
> ~~~
> 
> status: unedited, (i'll get to it i swear-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up: you can skip this chapter it's mostly just background info on how the virus spread and started. 
> 
> also not everyone is in this chapter.

i sat at my table pretending to do my homework. miu sat in front of me and did her homework as well. on days like these when both our moms were at work she would come over after school. her mother was a single mom and miu (as much as she doesn't want to admit it) doesn't like being alone. my younger sister was still at school and my older sister was working. and who the fuck knew where my dad was. "cockichi." miu called. i scoffed at the nickname. "what?" i asked her. "my mom said the disease is getting worse. people are getting cannibalistic." she smirked. "yea i know. it's probably a weird version of rabies." she sighed. 

my phone buzzed. i picked it up and read the message. it was from rantaro. "rantaro and kaede are on their way. he picked up my sister." i told miu. and of course a few minutes later rantaro walked through the door with my sister and his little sister, along with kaede. both miu and rantaro had a key to my house. it made sense they did, miu was almost always here and rantaro usually dropped off my sister (if we weren't at work). both rantaro's younger sister and mine came running in and immediately ran upstairs (probably to my sisters room). kaede came over and stood behind miu while rantaro put his keys down and sat next to me. "is your parents home?" he asked. 

"nope." i said. i pushed my work aside and miu did the same. kaede has her arms wrapped around miu from behind the chair. miu leaned her head back onto the other girls shoulders. rantaro grabbed the leg of my chair and pulled it closer to him. for at least an hour the two girls talked while me and rantaro looked at memes and sent pictures back and forth with shuichi. 

rantaro was in the middle of recording me trying to balance a pencil on my nose when the door burst open. my dad came stomping in. he was talking into a police radio and he was still in his uniform. he stomped his way upstairs. "what the hell?" i whispered. i pushed the chair away from the table and ran after my dad. when i got upstairs the master bedroom door was open. "dad?" i asked and pushed open the door just to see him rummaging through a cabinet. he ignored me. the younger girls ran out into the hallway. my dad turned around and starting loading the gun in his hand. "woah dude what the fuck?" i yelled at him. "language... keep your sister inside, your stupid friends too." he walked quickly over to the door frame where i stood. he grabbed my shoulders firmly with his hands. "keep the doors locked and the blinds closed." he said. 

"you hear me son?" i just nodded and looked at him with a confused face. he ran passed me and the girls. i ran after him down the stairs. we reached the bottom and my dad ran out the door. "kichi whats going on?" my sister asked. "kokichi?" kaede asked with worried eyes. "i have no fucking clue..." 

"stay inside... that's what he said. close all the blinds and lock the doors." i said to the group. "what?" miu asked. "just do it!" i yelled, our whole group continued to close blinds and doors. when we closed them i looked at rantaro who was holding onto his sister. my sister looked out the living room window. i went over to grab her when a loud noise was heard. a gun shot. my sister ran over to me crying. "d-dad he-"

i feared the worse. "he what?!" 

"he s-shot t-the neighbor!" i sighed. i thought she was going to say he was dead. i hugged her back as i peaked out the window. yep there was our neighbor, dead on the ground. i wanted to vomit at the sight of his brains splattered on the yard. i closed the blinds. i heard kaede's crying being muffled by miu's shoulder. rantaro looked at me worryingly while his sister clung to him. miu was on her phone. "riots have started, an outbreak happened in the city too." that made kaede cry even harder. i think her parents worked in the city... shit... i pulled out my phone to multiple messages from shuichi asking if everything was okay. i replied back with the situation and he continued to text me multiple lines of text. 

tonight was going to be a long night.

~~~

i fell back as i breathed heavy. sweat fell down my forehead. "come on sidekick get up!"

"kaito stop you're pushing me... t-too far."

"we've only been doing this for 15 minutes." 

"kaito i'll vomit if we keep going." i complained. i watched the sky get darker as my chest rose and fell. maki sat next to me and didn't even break a sweat as she worked out with us. kaito sat up and took his shirt off and laid back down. maki refused to look at him, i laughed. my phone buzzed a couple times before i picked it up and looked at it. it was a snap photo from rantaro. 

it was a picture of kokichi and rantaro's faces but their mouths were cut off where the screen ended. it was captioned 'wyd?' i laughed and responded with a simple 'training.'

he asked if i was by myself. i told him no and explained i was with kaito and maki. we talked for an hour or so since kaito seemed to forget about training and was currently conversing with maki. we started to clean up and walked over to kaito's used car. maki plopped herself in the passenger seat. kaito started the car as i sat in the middle seat in the back. i put on my seat belt as i checked the new video from rantaro. i laughed as i watched kokichi try to balance a pencil. my laughter was soon stopped due to the panic on kokichi's face and rantaro stopping the recording. 

"whatcha watching sidekick?" kaito asked. "um... it was a video with kokichi being dumb with rantaro but he looked panicked at the end and their was a crash." i talked fast and my voice was filled with worry. i started to rapid fire texts at both rantaro and kokichi. i guess kaito caught on because he reached back and put his hand on my leg. "i'm sure their fine shuichi..." 

i saw the bubble pop up as kokichi started typing. the car came to a stop. "fucking traffic at this time?" it was late and we we're outside the city so their shouldn't be any... 

a large paragraph popped up on my screen of kokichi explaining what happened. i asked if he was okay and and he confirmed he was. i explained the reason their might be traffic to kaito. "riots and disease outbreaks started in the city." i said. "shit." he replied and plopped his head on the steering wheel. 

maki looked forward and sighed. 

~~~

kirumi placed a tray of snacks on the table in front of us. "thanks kirumi!" tenko said. i was standing at the end of my dinning table with synthetic hair in my hands. i was currently styling a wig for my next cosplay. the wig sat on a holder and my styling tools were next to it. himiko was on her phone and tenko was shoving snacks in her face. "watch out or you'll choke." kirumi said in her calming voice. angie came skipping in with a big bag. "hey angie!" i smiled at her. she waved and flashed a smile. she then set up a stand and a canvas so that the back of the canvas was facing us. kirumi came and sat down and started sipping on a drink. we sat in the dining room in kirumi's big ass house.

"tsumugi!" i was called out to. i looked up. "Auta says you have a good aura around you today!" she smiled and put her hands together above her head. i laughed and just said "thank you." 

the stench of hairspray filled the room as it came out of the can. angie continued to paint and hum along to the music himiko was playing from her phone. the sound came out of a speaker himiko brought as well. we made conversation every once in a while. i enjoyed hanging out with my friends like this. kirumi was not usually associated with groups but she was one seen regularly with us. 

"done~" angie sang over the music. "done with what?" himiko asked with an added yawn at the end. angie turned over the canvas to reveal her painting. it was of us. specifically a painting of us currently. there was kirumi gently sipping her drink, himiko going though her phone and tenko shoving snacks in her face. not to mention me who was styling a wig. "woah! you painted that?!" tenko said loudly. angie laughed. "that is very nice angie." kirumi said. "you're so good at painting..." himiko yawned out. "that's so good angie!" 

she blushed and put the painting back. "t-thank you..." she seems to be a bit overwhelmed. i smiled at her and she smiled back. "yes i'm finally done!" i said as i sat back into a chair. 

i feel like we're missing something important. like the whole world knows about a secret that only us don't know about. it felt as if something bad was happening... 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIII i'm backkkkk. omg sorry i took so long, my headphones plug in thing broke off into my computer and i had to send it in so i was without a computer for a few days. but i'm back! hope you enjoyed and remember to take care of yourself!


	15. afterwards ~ refugee group + sneak peak at the group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> korekiyo wakes up after being shot, gonta feels bad, and ryoma basically sleeps for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> status: unedited (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)

korekiyo slowly sat up as a sharp of pain was present in his shoulder. his mask started falling as he placed it back up. a women was pacing around the medic room. korekiyo realized he was sitting up in a bed next to another person who was asleep. empty beds lined the walls. korekiyo tried to hop out of the bed but was laid down by the women who was pacing before. "please sit down sir, your shoulder hasn't healed yet..." she said. korekiyo slowly started to remember what happened. the pain in his shoulder soon made sense. but the pain wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. maybe he was on painkillers? 

he looked over his shoulder to see the bandage. it was slightly bloodied but it was nothing bad. he sighed as he leaned back and closed his eyes. he suddenly felt extremely tired. his head felt heavy and fuzzy as he started loosing consciousness again. even if the next 4 hours he spent in and our of sleep it, he enjoyed every second of it. it wasn't everyday people there got a normal night of sleep without the constant banging and groaning of the living dead outside. right now korekiyo felt better than he ever had in a while. he didn't even care about the gaping wound in his shoulder. he only thought for a second about how long he had been sleeping before he laid back down. 

korekiyo to be honest couldn't really think, i mean the man was shot in the shoulder.

gonta sat on the outskirts of the building, not outside but just inside the walls. he looked around for any bugs he could save. he tried to ease his worries about his friend. gonta almost felt responsible for what happened. if he warned korekiyo or moved him out of the way, he wouldn't have been hit. even though gonta knew deep down he couldn't do much, he still felt extreme guilt. gonta reflected back onto easier days. he used to hang out with almost anyone in his classes. kokichi specifically. even if the little liar acted as a dictator over gonta, gonta still enjoyed hanging out with the boy. 

gonta used to also hang out a lot with miu. it was an unlikely pair but miu was less vulgar when just with gonta. miu used to vent her problems vaguely by adding curses and sexual jokes gonta seemed to not understand. but none the less gonta listened. gonta sure did miss the times he spent with his friends. 

ryoma on the other hand didn't hang out with most people in school. while yes he did enjoy going to the gardens with gonta and looking at bugs and whatever stray animals that came and went, he liked to be alone. rantaro was interesting to be around but rantaro was usually surrounded by people such as kaede, kokichi, and miu. some of the people ryoma found tiring and loud. 

speaking of rantaro... rantaro was the person korekiyo hung out with the most. korekiyo was intrigued by rantaro's studying of the places he traveled. when talking about the boy's travels korekiyo would often put in his own input of the place rantaro traveled. korekiyo would also often show up at the convenience store rantaro worked at with kokichi. most of the time he would walk in to kokichi causing a scene while rantaro just watched and sometimes joined in. 

~~~

_korekiyo felt the cold air conditioner he hated as the door swung open and a bell was heard above him. "hey~" kokichi called from the counter. rantaro was no where in sight. "hello kokichi."_

_"here for my beloved amami-chan~?" kokichi called again. the masked teen just sighed and nodded as he walked over to the counter. "sorry he's not here..." kokichi pouted. "that's a lie. i was texting him around 5 minutes ago."_

_"well he just left..." kokichi smiled. "now go! you're driving the customers away with your creepy ass mask." kokichi rested his head in his hands. "kokichi will you just get rantaro for me." korekiyo said blandly ignoring the rude comment kokichi made. "ugh fine." he complained. "rantaro! get your ass out here!" kokichi turned around and yelled. no answer. "rantaro! your fuck buddy is here! i don't want to interact with him anymore!" rantaro soon came out while he was buttoning his pants. "jeez. i was using the bathroom chill out." he laughed. "please take this child away. he isn't that enjoyable to be around." korekiyo said to rantaro. "hey!" kokichi yelled. "you hear something?" korekiyo asked teasingly. rantaro just chuckled and went over to the counter. "piss of. i'm going in the back." kokichi scoffed and skipped away._

_"i don't understand how you handle him." korekiyo spoke up. "honestly me either." rantaro chuckled. "i guess i've known him so long... it doesn't bother me as much."_

_"he needs to stop making false accusations about the relationship we have."_

_"ah that..." nothing that anyone thought was true about them. yes they were very close but they never did anything intimate. the most they did was shotgun smoke from rantaro's weed (of course only when they were alone.) but kokichi also did that with rantaro so it was nothing out of the ordinary. "kokichi just likes to tease people... he does the same thing to miu-"_

_"it's not only him." korekiyo interrupted. "multiple people assume we-"_

_"gonna stop ya there before you say anything weird..." rantaro leaned back still holding onto the counter. "it's just another thing the class wants to talk about. i mean there is more than just our 'relationship'." he put his fingers up to make air quotes. "such as miu and her confusing love life, kirumi possibly being a spy for the government, if kokichi's organization is actually real, or shuichi's sexuality-"_

_"yea i guess." korekiyo said. "i just don't want them getting the wrong idea."_

_"i get it."_

_"hey virgins!" kokichi called from the break room. "miu just sent me something i want you to see it!" the two dreaded the events to come._

~~~

korekiyo suddenly woke up again. the candle next to him was dim and the lights were out. the man that was next to him before was now gone. the women was also gone. there was a note next to him. he picked it up. 

'feel free to leave if your feeling up to it! :) - camie (nurse)' the girl wrote. he sighed and put the note down. he blew out the candle and walked out into the hallway. it was dark and eerie. there was barely any light, the only light was coming from the moon at the window that was at the end of the hallway. korekiyo's room was at the third floor and he was currently on the second. so he had to go up the stairs. as he started to go down the hallway he heard a noise. he was immediately put into a panic state and he move back. he was ready to strike at any time. 

he moved towards the end where the hallway ended and a new one started around the corner. when he did he saw a figure jump out in front. he put a fist up to punch the figure when the figure jumped back. "woah!" it yelled out. "sorry did i scare you?" the figure said. as he got a bit closer korekiyo recognized the smaller teen from attendance and also looting trips. his name was makoto naegi. he arrived here with his sister about a week after they formed this place. apparently makoto had lost most of his family and classmates but was reunited with his sister right before they arrived there. "i apologized if i did!" 

"what are you doing out this late?" korekiyo asked. "oh, going to see my sister. i have something for her." he smiled. korekiyo relaxed and let the other teen pass. "oh are you feeling better? my sister said that you were shot."

"as yes i am better." korekiyo responded blandly as the other boy smiled and nodded. "good!" makoto turned around and started walking down the hall. korekiyo stayed staring at makoto until makoto disappeared into a room. korekiyo continued down the stairs and walked down the second floor hall. he stopped at his room and turned the handle. he let himself in. he pulled off his mask after he closed his door. he then walked into the bedroom he had a stripped himself of his clothes. he decided to change his bandages after he put on a new pair of pants. he looked at his shoulder and wrapped it up again using the bandages he had in his bathroom. he then slid on a new shirt and brushed his hair out. 

he put his hair up with a hair tie and walked over to his bed. he then plopped himself down as he started to feel pain in his shoulder again. soon enough he felt drowsy and he closed his eyes.

~~~

gonta walked the halls seeing as he was too nervous that anyone else would get hurt. gonta had taken attendance with ryoma in korekiyo's place. gonta knew he got everyone down on his paper but was still nervous he missed someone. he continued to do so for an hour until ryoma caught him and told him to go to bed. gonta complied and walked into his room. he hadn't realized how tired he was until his head hit the pillow of the twin size bed that was a little too small for him. gonta just curled his legs up so they wouldn't hang off. gonta would easily admit that he was afraid of someone or something grabbing his legs. 

ryoma was already asleep after telling gonta to go to bed. ryoma wasn't one to sleep but as many that night a drowsiness took over his body. 

~~~

shuichi scoffed at his uncle as he enthusiastically swung the door open. he tried to get the kids out of the truck and to shuichi's demise he was able to get everyone out. kokichi was reluctant but he did it anyways. kokichi dragged shuichi out by the hand and locked his fingers with the taller boy. shuichi blushed hardly at that but kokichi seemed to be completely unbothered by it. the group stood in the middle of a road and waited for shuichi's uncle to get back from the house they were standing in front of. kokichi jumped up and down while also trying to twirl shuichi around as if they were listening to music. maki and kaito stood to the side eyeing the two as they talked. shuichi sighed as he was pulled around by kokichi. kirumi tried stopping him but it was no use. monaca also started running around and singing with kokichi and shuichi. rantaro smiled at his sister. soon enough shuichi's uncle came out.

"it's all clear... what they hell are you kids doing?! get your asses inside!" 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GDSHGFKDS IM BACK 
> 
> sorry it took me a couple days... school is ending and it's kicking my ass. take care and have a good day!


	16. shuichi saihara just now realizes something ~ the group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group finally settles down and are just being teenagers again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: underage drinking!!! i don't condone drinking underage remember this is just a story!! 
> 
> also i found out i'm extreme trash for saiouma/oumsai so expect a lot of that in the chapter-

_shuichi scoffed at his uncle as he enthusiastically swung the door open. he tried to get the kids out of the truck and to shuichi's demise he was able to get everyone out. kokichi was reluctant but he did it anyways. kokichi dragged shuichi out by the hand and locked his fingers with the taller boy. shuichi blushed hardly at that but kokichi seemed to be completely unbothered by it. the group stood in the middle of a road and waited for shuichi's uncle to get back from the house they were standing in front of. kokichi jumped up and down while also trying to twirl shuichi around as if they were listening to music. maki and kaito stood to the side eyeing the two as they talked. shuichi sighed as he was pulled around by kokichi. kirumi tried stopping him but it was no use. monaca also started running around and singing with kokichi and shuichi. rantaro smiled at his sister. soon enough shuichi's uncle came out._

_"it's all clear... what they hell are you kids doing?! get your asses inside!"_

~~~

i was dizzy from kokichi's odd dancing he forced me to do. i tried to steady myself as we started stared at the house in front. we all started to walk towards it as my uncle and kirumi started to unload the truck from all the supplies. kokichi clung to my side as monaca continued to sing some random song i don't know. rantaro made sure to hold her hand so she doesn't go anywhere. maki, kaito, kirumi and kaede talked among themselves. my uncle led the group down the driveway and up to the house. kokichi hopped up the steps and i walked right behind him. the house was a house big enough to fit a family of maybe four kids. we walked inside and we were hit with the smell of a home. that type of smell that's distinct to houses you know have been lived in. it smelt better than the normal rotting corpses and flesh smell. 

"are you sure there is no one here?" kaede asked. "yep. look the photos on the wall are missing. they left a while ago and took the photos with them possibly."

"alright scatter. find rooms for yourselves." my uncle yelled out. "kirumi can you help me unload?" he asked. she nodded. kokichi ran upstairs and we all followed him. we looked around the hallways. there was 3 rooms. a master, two children's rooms. one child's room had a bunk bed and the other was a boring teenager's room. monaca ran to the bunk beds with rantaro, maki and kaede went over to the master bedroom and decided on sharing with kirumi while kaito, kokichi and i shared the teenagers room. even though it wasn't big enough for 3 almost fully grown teens. minus kokichi since he was still the size of a middle school student. whatever teen that lived here luckily had a queen sized bed so at least two of us could sleep, or just one judging by the current state kokichi was in.(sprawled out on the bed. his limbs hanging off the side.) 

"move over." kaito said hitting kokichi's thigh with his hand. kokichi groaned but brought his limbs closer to his body and rolled over. kaito flopped on the bed. "i can't remember the last time i had a real bed!" kaito smiled and laughed. kokichi laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling. "imagine being so excited to be in a bed... i was just in a bed last week! since i was working with the government and all... i know allllll their secrets~" kokichi lied. 

"shut it kokichi." kaito and i both said. kokichi groaned. "you guys are no fun." he complained. he turned himself over and hung his head off the side of the bed. the room was filled with posters and there was a tv in the corner, the bed was pushed up against the wall in the corner across the tv. there was a closet and a desk that was empty. i leaned up against the wall and just stayed quiet. kaito and kokichi made small talk and shit. 

my uncle came up the stairs and announced he was going to sleep downstairs to keep an eye out. i looked around the house a bit. kokichi, kaede and kirumi were the only ones still looking around the house. monaca was apparently taking a nap and rantaro was watching her, kaito was hanging out with maki on the porch swing in the front, and my uncle was hanging out on the couch reading something. kokichi ran all around the house, kaede walked around smiling and kirumi was cleaning? i'll let her do her... 

"shumai!" i heard. i looked at the top of the stairs. kokichi stood there. he climbed down the stairs and over to me. "come." he said. i walked with him out the back door and into the backyard. the backyard was more of a forest with a clearing. he sat down on the back porch and i sat down next to him. the sun was setting so the golden light from the sun laid a filter over kokichi. i noticed something strange about his eyes. they were the normal purple but only one was, the other was a more amber yellow color. i don't really remember that. "hey kokichi?" 

"hm?" he turned fully towards me. his eyes held no emotion, nor did his face. "did your eyes change color or something?" i asked. he just stared at me. "oh... no. i used to wear contacts in high school. you don't exactly have to worry about that in an apocalypse." he smiled and looked away. "oh..." i wondered why. kokichi never seemed to care about what people thought. unless that wasn't the reason. 

"kokichi i'm sorry..." the words left my mouth before i could think about it. "huh? for what-"

"telling you that you were all alone. i shouldn't have said that. maybe if i didn't say that you wouldn't have gone off on your own. you aren't alone. god i should have never said that i'm so sorry-" i was interrupted by his laughing. "shuichi. i'm not made or upset about that silly. it was my fault and i started it. plus i would have gone off alone anyways... it was better for me at least." 

"why?" i asked. "i don't know. it just is. but i'm here now so..." he smirked. "so shuichi... where have you all been camping out?"

"the city." i said. "what? that place is over run, how?" he asked me. "we got trapped there looking for supplies. heh... we stayed there in a building for at least two weeks. kaede lost her parents, maki was no where to be seen, rantaro was always planning to find his sisters, kirumi divided the food, kaito sulked over maki, my uncle was going stir crazy, and i was just shuichi saihara." i laughed a little at the end. "so how did you get out?" i sighed. "we ran... rantaro almost died-"

"he almost died?! who's idea was that?" he asked with a concerned face on. something i had never seen before. "m-my uncles..." 

he just scoffed. "anyways when we got out we found a truck and continued out of the city... t-then we got stuck at a traffic jam. where- oh!" i remembered something. i dug through my pocket and finally found what i was looking for. i handed him the photo. 'i found your car with this..." he picked it out of my hand and examined it. "oh! shit i remember this... i stole ms. koi fish's camera... man she got pissed." 

he handed it back to me. "oh no keep it, it's yours." 

"nah keep it. then you can remember me if i ever leave again~" he said jokingly. "i hope you're joking." i said, i grabbed the photo and put it in my pocket of the jeans i was watching. "i don't know if i am yet..."

"don't leave. i-i was worried about you..." the air seemed to get heavy for minute. "u-um... wait where have you been? how did you find maki?" i asked. 

"oh basically, i stole my dad's car... his pistol... found supplies myself. i drove around the outside of the city for days. got bored... oh! saw these girl's from our high school who were breaking windows on cars and shit. i ignored them and sped off, got my car stuck at the traffic jam... then i walked around 2 hours... got stuck in a zombie heard and found maki in the woods. she was gonna leave me alone out there... turns out she does care~!"

"she was gonna leave you with walkers?"

"zombies? yeah... don't blame her. well anyways we went into the cellar, hid for days, then you guys found us!" 

"you weren't scared to be alone?"

"nah... used to it..."

"what about your 'organization' you always talk about? or your family?" he stayed silent. "i-i'm sorry... i-i d-didn't-" 

"let's go inside okay?" he said quietly. 

~~~

kokichi, kaito and i sat in the room we were sharing. kaito was shuffling cards with an angry face since kokichi kept cheating. "you little shit..." kaito scoffed, kokichi giggled. i smiled at them. soon we heard a knock at the door as kaito was dealing cards. rantaro walked in. "hey guys." he smiled and sat down in between kaito and kokichi and across from me. "monaca went to hang out with the girls and i got bored..." he smiled. 

"oh my beloved amami~chan! i'm so glad to see you!" kokichi yelled out and clung to his arm. i felt a little jealousy boil up inside me... "good to see you too." he smiled. kokichi let go and grabbed his pile of cards. "oh wait..." rantaro said and ran out. we all shared a confused look. the candles we used lit up the room a little, just enough to see each other and the floor. soon the door open again and rantaro shook the bottles in his hands. kokichi gasped. "rantaro you didn't..."

"i did." 

"what is that?" kaito asked. "what do you think?" rantaro asked and placed it in the middle. alcohol... "where did you get that?" i asked, i was extremely curious. "got it in the cellar, back where maki and kokichi were..." he smiled smugly. there was a half filled bottle and a full bottle, the labels were rubbed off and you couldn't read them. "we shouldn't-" i started. 

"shuichi... as far as we know the world can be destroyed at any moment..." kaito said, he seemed to stare into my soul. "don't remind me..." i pulled my hat farther down. "oh take this shit off." kokichi said and ripped off my hat, he placed it on his own head. it was too big for his head so it fell off a bit. it took me a moment to realize what was happening as i was too focused on kokichi in my hat... 

soon enough rantaro opened the bottle and passed it around. i refused it twice until kaito basically forced it down my throat. _thanks kaito_... it wasn't all that bad though. i knew i'd end up drinking a little no matter what but it was just surprising. the burning sensation in my throat soon enough went away the more i drank. it was unpleasant at first but that feeling was replaced with a fuzzy light headed feeling soon enough. 

then that was when we finished the full bottle. at this point kaito was even more of a dumb ass than before, rantaro laughed at everything, you couldn't even tell anything was off about kokichi except the red color on his cheeks, as for me... i was pretty fine. i didn't take huge sips like kaito did so all i felt was a little fuzzy. 

we heard a knock on the door and rantaro threw the bottle under the bed. kaede and maki came in. "kirumi is staying with monaca because she fell asleep. mind if we hang out?" kaede asked. rantaro giggled and motioned for kaede to sit next to him. kaede skipped over and sat next to him. rantaro put his arm around her. "yes... but you c-can't tell anyone... and i mean anyone, that we have been-"

"oh my god you guys have been drinking." maki rolled her eyes as her boyfriend clung to her. "are you all dumb?!" she yelled. "why are you yelling?" my uncle yelled as he walked up the stairs. "shit. none of you say a word except the sober bitches." kokichi announced.

"call us bitches one more time-" maki threatened. my uncle came in and i just hid my face and stayed silent. kaito buried his head into his girlfriend's shoulder but rantaro stayed smiling like an idiot and kept his arm around kaede. kokichi sat on the bed. "for fucks sake go to bed!" he yelled. "ay! you can't tell me what to do." rantaro slurred. "oh yea?" my uncle threatened. "just... be more quiet god..." he complained again and walked out. i let out the breath i didn't know i was holding. "that went easier than i thought..." kaede said. "he totally knows." kokichi said. 

"oh yea definitely." kaede said. "oh shuichi you're not wearing your hat!" kaede said. "o-oh yeah..." i somehow said, between my soft voice and the haze from the alcohol i couldn't even think about what i was saying. "yeah i'm wearing it." kokichi said proudly. "why?" maki asked. "because... he's not your boyfriend is he? no. so don't worry about it~" kokichi's wording was off and i had to say something. "that makes it sound like we're boyfriends." i laughed a bit awkwardly.

"we aren't dating hah..." kokichi trailed off. "we're married."

"what?" i just said. "we're not married kokichi-" kaito laughed very loudly. 

"ugh not anymore. i'm filing for a divorce." everyone laughed and i just laughed a long. kokichi was annoying at times yes... but he was able to make a room laugh when we all needed it. i'm glad to have him around again. 

~~~

rantaro was currently passed out on the floor and kaito is also as well passed out on the floor. kokichi sat on the bed and the girls left about an hour ago maybe. i lost the fuzzy feeling in my head and kokichi looked like he did as well. we have been sitting in silence for a half an hour now. i've been keeping track. i cleaned up the cards and placed them on the desk. "shuichi come." kokichi said and dragged me over to the window facing the backyard. he opened it and climbed out. "be careful jeez." i said. he grabbed my hand and pulled me out. i complied surprisingly. he pulled me onto the overhang above the back deck. he hung his feet off the edge. i sat next to him and i felt my heart sank as i looked down. it wasn't even that far down. you could jump down and maybe only sprain your ankle. 

the moon was half tonight, it's light was faint but visible. "relax." kokichi said. "it's weird being teenagers like this again. i missed this." i said. "agreed." i felt something brush up against my hand. i glanced down and kokichi's fingers were next to mine, they were overlapping mine a bit. it made my heart skip a beat, i don't know why i feel so odd around him. i'll figure it out. i moved my hand right over his. he looked over for a moment and i just faced forward. he looked back forward, but soon returned his gaze again to me. i looked over and locked eyes. i struggled to find words for a minute. "i-"

he just smiled and moved closer. he rested his head on my shoulder and i stiffened. "relax shumai jeez..." i can just seem him smirking and rolling his eyes. i relaxed my shoulders. it was getting colder. "are you not tired? or c-cold?" i asked. 

"cold... but can we just stay for like five more minutes?" he asked. "sure..." 

and that was the day i realized i had a crush on the kokichi _fucking_ ouma. 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually updated way quicker than i thought i would have. i hope you enjoy and hopefully sometime this week i'll have the next chapter out! have a fabulous night or day and take care :)


	17. sunflower farms ~ miu/kiibo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miu and kiibo wake up in a strange place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> status: unedited (ik ik i'll get to it)

my head felt heavy as i opened my eyes. my vision was blurred and soon enough the feeling of pain washed over me. my head was pulsing to the point where i felt like crying. a tear or two slipped but it didn't help that i had no idea where i was, or even where miu was. i tried to move my arms but they almost felt disconnected. i looked over and they were tied to a chair i was sitting in. i started to panic. no one was around, my stuff was gone, miu was gone, and i was alone. 

but i knew i wouldn't be alone for long because i heard a scream of a girl. specifically miu's scream. i couldn't do much but panic in the moment. the door in front of me opened and there stood miu, she seemed fine. she smiled when she saw me and came over. "you okay keebs?" she asked. "no. my head hurts. you?"

"fine. bit of a headache. let me help ya out." she laughed and undid the ties behind me. "bet ya like this ropes huh? bet you're like secretly a kinky bi-" 

"miu please for the love of god shut up." my wrists had rope burns from trying to break out. "whats going on?" 

"turns out the people who kidnapped us were actually my old friend kazuichi and his friend chiaki and i don't know some other women. so we're chill." she smiled and helped me up. i sighed. "it hurts a lot." i said and held my hand. "let's get ya some advil huh?" i nodded and leaned on her so support.

"is he okay?" i heard someone say. "yea, he's just being a baby bitch." miu said. "thanks miu." i rolled my eyes. she cackled. she placed me on a couch next to a girl who was asleep. she slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. "oh hello. are you feeling alright?" she asked. "not really... my head hurts a lot..." i laughed a bit at the end. "here." a women came over and handed me two pills and a water bottle. "oh no, i couldn't. this is your supplies-" 

"no take it. we have enough..." she smiled wide. i took it and gulped down the pills and placed the water on the end table. "thank you um-"

"yukizome. well chisa yukizome but i feel as if it would be better if you called me ms. yukizome since i am a teacher, and as far as i'm aware you're a student." she giggled. "well thank you ms. yukizome." i smiled. she nodded and walked away. a boy with pink hair and a beanie came in. "dude you're awake!" he said. "so sorry for knockin' ya out. i got scared." 

"it's okay..." i said. "i understand." i sighed. the girl next to me (who i assumed was chiaki). she looked tired and bored. "hi i'm chiaki." she yawned out. "kiibo." i stated. "the guy who knocked you out is kazuichi. sorry about that again." 

"again it's okay." 

miu came back over to me. she was talking loudly with kazuichi. "so kiibo we're staying?" 

"what?" 

"can we stay with them?' she asked. "is that okay with them? i mean-" 

"yea, it's the least we could do after i knocked you both out." kazuichi said. he rubbed his neck nervously. i sighed. "i guess we can..." i said. she pumped her fist in the air. "hell yeah!" she ran off with kazuichi. i sighed again. "hey do you like video games?" chiaki asked me. "oh? i mean i played a couple in my life..."

"come with me." she said. she pulled me up and ran over to the stairs and up them. my vision was still of so i was a bit confused on where i was. she pulled me into a room and i squinted a bit to see what was around. there were old arcade machines. "kazuichi and i took these from run down arcades before the infection got bad. he fixed them up for me." there was a pinball machine, and three arcade machines. "were thinking of getting more. but it's hard to get them upstairs so we're going to put them in an empty room downstairs. the one you were in..."

"how do you guys have power?" i asked. "generators kazuichi fixed up." 

"is he skilled with that kind of stuff?"

"he was the ultimate mechanic in high school." i guess they went to hope's peak as well. "oh i went to hope's peak too. ah what were you?"

"ultimate gamer. you?" it made sense she was. i mean she went to all this trouble to get these machines. "ultimate roboticist." i smiled at her. "thanks cool..." she went over to a machine and started playing. i watched her. she was really good. i guess it did make sense. soon kazuichi and miu came running up the stairs. "keebs! they have power- are you guys fuckin' or something?" she yelled. "miu!" i yelled at her vulgar behavior. "meh i don't care. ANYWAYS! kazuichi and i are going out to the fields, wanna come?" she asked. "sure." i said, chiaki nodded and walked out of the room with us. we passed ms. yukizome and she smiled and waved. it was weird they were so quick to trust us. even if miu knew kazuichi, it was a bit odd. 

we walked about 10 minutes and we ended up in a sunflower field. chiaki was riding on kazuichi's back while miu dragged me around. she was overly hyped up for no reason. "miu calm down please!" i begged. she plopped down into the flowers, she also dragged me down with her. "isn't this amazing?!" she asked. "i mean-" she cut me off. "i mean finding people we know is fucking crazy!?! i- yes... you don't know them but i do! well i know kaz and he's kinda fucking creepy..." i wasn't sure where she was going with this conversation, so i listened to her ramble. i sighed as we laid in the flowers, kazuichi and chiaki sitting a couple feet away. "are you fuckin' listening?" she asked. "huh?" 

she groaned and turned her face to the sky. "whatever..." she rolled her eyes. "do you think those shits are out there too?"

"who?"

"ya know our class... i mean if these bitches are here" she gestured to the other two teens. "maybe the whores of our old class are out there..." she said. "maybe. i can't say for sure." i said. i sat up. i ran fingers through my hair. "they are smart. i'm sure they are okay." 

"yea yea. if they haven't gotten their asses killed." she said with a laugh. 

~~~

we sat at a table with a portion of food in front of us. "thank you so much ms. yukizome. this is the most food we've had in a while." i said. miu was currently shoving food down her throat. "yesh tank you." miu said with food in her mouth. "no problem! it's always good to see new faces. i'm glad you two are safe." she smiled. i smiled taking small bites as i was scared of my stomach not being used to a real meal. "if you ever need, we have some food in our trailer outside." 

"oh thank you! but... we should be fine for a while." 

"do you mind me asking how you all ended up together?" i asked. "well kaz and i were together since the beginning." chiaki started. "this is my dad's farm, i have no idea where he is." he smiled despite the sad sentence that left his mouth. "then they found me while i was stranded by myself. i was lucky they took me in, maybe i wasn't that bad of a teacher..." ms. yukizome said with a smile. we all continued to eat as i thought how odd this situation was. i finished my meal as everyone else was cleaning up. of course i helped cleaned up. it's the least i could do for the kindness of these people. 

i guess we just have to see what comes of this. 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back :) i got a new computer! (well it's my mother old desktop i fixed for her but she let me have it since she got some new one anyways...) but that just means i don't have to use my crusty laptop anymore lmao. i was going to update yesterday but... it was my birthday and i was up until like 3 am... but it's here now! i'm currently working on the next chapter so stay tuned! take care!


	18. fireworks and missing girls ~ the girls and refugee group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girls find out about a new refuge and the boys discuss their missing members.

angie was trembling next to me as we held our weapons up to the stairs. we heard the steps as we waited for the moment our fates would meet. himiko was slightly behind tenko as she also trembled. tenko was ready to fight anyone for us. i felt something squeeze my hand that wasn't holding the sword i had. i looked down quickly and noticed angie hand tightly around mine. i blushed at this but it was probably the rush of adrenaline i was having currently.

the time soon came as those three girls walked up the stairs and saw us. "WOAH!" ibuki yelled. the one they called mikan stumbled back a bit. the blonde stayed quiet. she moved towards the front slowly. "sorry! we don't mean any harm, we'll leave if you want." she said. "we are just trying to survive... just like you..." she said. "i-i-i'm s-sorry!" mikan yelled. i motioned to put our weapons down. "but... we actually have an offer!" she said.

"what kind of offer?" i asked. "we have a camp. a refuge. just a couple miles from here. all we ask is that you share supplies if you have any." she said. 

"you can keep your weapons!" ibuki yelled out. "another thing... we ask if you help around. just keep watch or help make food. i hope it's not too much..." the blonde said. "i'm sonia, this is ibuki and mikan. we are just trying to help." 

"nyeh. you seem way too nice!" himiko fought back. "we're trying to build a new civilization is all. if it helps i went to hope's peak and i was the ultimate princess. so i like to think i have good leadership skills." she added a giggle at the end. "tsumugi?" angie asked. "let's go. but we keep our weapons and we decide if we stay when we get there and check it out." i said.

"understood." sonia said back with a smile.

~~~

we packed the things into the back of their jeep. they seemed normal and nice but we were still cautious of course. can never be to careful right? angie held my hand as we walked into back seats. there wasn't much room so mikan sat on ibuki's lap in the passenger seat, sonia was driving and all four of us sat in the back. himiko fell asleep in tenko's lap and angie sat on the floor. i sat normally by the window. these times remind me of when kokichi used to steal his dad's pick up and we would drive on the beach.

usually it was me, angie, shuichi (somehow), miu, kaede, kaito, maki and rantaro. 

~~~

_"rantaro watch where you're going dumbass!" kokichi yelled at him from the passenger seat. angie, shuichi and i sat in the back while kaede, miu, kaito, and maki sat in the trunk thing. shuichi was stuck in the middle of me and angie and i honestly felt bad for him. angie was busy praying whenever we hit a bump and i was trying to tell shuichi about the new anime i was watching. rantaro and kokichi were yelling back and forth about rantaro almost totalling his dad's car._

_shuichi looked like he was on the edge of a panic attack. "yeah and who has the license here?" rantaro asked sarcastically. "not you if you keep driving this way!" kokichi yelled. shuichi sighed taking a deep breath. rantaro stopped the car and parked it. "finally..." kokichi complained._

_we all exited the car. it was close to sunset, i was glad we don't have school tomorrow. miu cheered and threw her clothes off to reveal her bathing suit. kaede followed suit and ran in the water with her. kaito and rantaro ran in as well. "you guys could have waited two seconds!" kokichi yelled out. "come on tsumugi!" angie called. i walked over to her. she started making a sand castle and i helped. maki stood off near the water but not in it. shuichi and kokichi both talked while grabbing things out of the truck._

_soon enough it got dark. everyone was out of the water and wrapped in towels. it was getting colder. angie and i sat in the back of the truck while maki and kaito were sitting a couple feet away in the sand. miu, kokichi and rantaro were setting up fireworks and shuichi was trying to get them to be careful. kaede was dragging blankets out. miu decided she was done and went to sit with kaede on the roof of the truck. "HEY BREAK MY DAD'S CAR AND I'LL KILL YOU!" kokichi yelled out. "yeah yeah! shut up!" miu yelled back._

_kokichi ran away from the fireworks and shuichi followed. the sat in the back with us. soon rantaro set off one and ran away from it quick. when it went into the air and burst we all cheered while shuichi tightly grabbed onto kokichi. angie was clapping and cheering beside me. rantaro continued to do that routine of setting them off and running away._

~~~ 

i smiled at the memory. we had done that plenty of times, different people came each time. we even had the whole class come once. 

"mind if we stop here quick? we were out on a supply run when we saw you guys?" sonia smiled. there was a broken down grocery store. "i don't mind but were coming too." i announced. himiko woke up. we walked out with our weapons and headed towards the grocery store. 

himiko walked slower with angie behind us. the three girls walked in front. tenko walked up to me. 

"are you sure this is safe? i mean i trust you-"

"i still don't know. let's not worry about it right now..." i said. i hope my intuition was right. 

~~~

korekiyo knew the supplies groups usually took days to come back but he only started to worry when he decided to let three girls go off by themselves outside of the town they were in. i mean it's been a while. he figured he shouldn't worry too much but with the constant nagging of the two other higher ups by the names of hajime and nagito, he started to think about them more. 

it was normal for people disappear for days and come back either missing someone or with large amounts of supplies. apparently these girls were their classmates and korekiyo almost felt sympathy for the two. the possibility that he lost most of his classmates left a sour taste in korekiyo's mouth. 

but korekiyo knew bad things happened all the time. i mean the gash in the shoulder could attest to that. gonta however constantly apologized to everyone who has lost someone or something. even if it wasn't his fault. gonta was like the fucking sunshine to the rainy days at the building. he would play with the kids and show them that bugs weren't scary, he would go on supply runs, he would do almost anything to help out. ryoma was worried about this of course. 

ryoma knew one wrong move from gonta would cost gonta is life. so ryoma made a pact to himself that he would protect gonta. ryoma knew that his girlfriend would love if he did that. ryoma often thought of how his girlfriend would react to the people he knew or the situation they were in. of course ryoma missed her. 

korekiyo was currently on the first floor discussing with makoto and hajime on what they should do about the three missing girls. 

"we could look for them?" makoto suggested. "and start where? we could get just as lost as they are right now." korekiyo said. "we don't know if they are lost yet..." hajime said. "we should just wait." hajime suggested. "that's what i was saying." korekiyo said, agreeing with hajime for once.

"but what if they are in danger?" makoto asked. komaru came down the stairs holding water bottles. "i figured you all would be thirsty." she said and handed them waters. "thank you ms. naegi." korekiyo said. "no need to be so formal!" she smiled and walked off. 

hajime sighed. "i hope they are fine. we are losing people daily." he said. "we are also gaining people." makoto said. korekiyo sighed and backed off as the two boys talked. being part of the buildings main 'government' was tiring. korekiyo wanted to somehow resign but he didn't know how. plus he didn't mind having power.

ryoma sat in a room with gonta while gonta showed some kids the bugs he found and caught in jars (with breathing holes of course). some kids were scared the others weren't as bothered by it and thought they were cool.

ryoma looked down and smiled. he was glad those kids would grow up protected and they would live as normal as they could in an apocalypse. parents stood by but kept a distance. they had finally warmed up to gonta and trusted the kids to go near him.

he hoped they would have a good future. 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back :p 
> 
> not much to say other than i might post again today! i ended up combining two chapters since they weren't long enough by themselves. next chapter is the main group and i could not be more excited to write it-
> 
> have a good day and take care! :)
> 
> edit: damn happy birthday ouma :O


	19. rules ~ the group PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shuichi's uncle sets some new rules for their life in the house.

i smiled at kokichi as we walked down the road with our group. i thought about the event of last night and smiled even more. something felt off though. the feeling i had right now felt less weighted and real than normal. now that i think about it... where is my uncle? and why are we in school uniforms? am i going crazy? 

was any of that real? or am i going crazy? i have to be going crazy...

a car rushed by. a couple actually. i stopped moving. there wasn't supposed to be anyone else. "shuichi? are you feeling alright?" kirumi asked. "uh- yeah sorry i forgot to eat breakfast..." i lied. the words left my mouth before i could even think about them. "shumai didn't eat breakfast?!" kokichi gasped. "silly shumai, take better care of yourself." he said. 

i blinked and everyone was gone. besides the small boy next to me. "why didn't you eat?" kokichi asked, he turned his head to the side like a dog. i couldn't answer him. "are you okay?" he asked. i looked at him. soon a crimson liquid spilled out of his mouth. his face was filled with shock. he held onto me like his life depended on it. i looked down and there was a giant gash in his stomach. he fell down and i started to freak out. i looked down and there was a knife in my hands. it was bloodied. 

did... i... do... that...? 

this... isn't... fair...

i... didn't... mean... to... hurt... him... 

i'm... so... sorry...

"shuichi?" i heard. "shuichi you good?!" 

i opened my eyes. it was dark and i couldn't make out anything. my eyes soon adjusted and i turned to see kokichi sitting up on the bed. he was holding onto my arm and he has a slightly worried expression. "um... yeah i'm okay..." i lied. "you're crying." he pointed out. i rubbed my eyes. "just a bad dream." i sat up. i looked over at the two boys who still were passed out on the floor. "what time is it?" i asked.

kokichi looked at his watch. "five am ish? still don't know if this thing is right..." 

"no one's up yet." he said. last night after my realization we went inside and kokichi ran off somewhere and told me to go to sleep. i guess he came in after i fell asleep. "are you sure you're okay?" he asked again. the dream replayed in my mind. it meant nothing right? "y-yeah... fine." 

he rolled his sleeve up and wiped off the remaining tears off my cheek. i prayed he couldn't see the hard blush on my cheeks. "you tired?" he asked and pulled back his hand. "a little..." i responded and yawned. "oh." he said. 

"did you sleep at all?" i asked. he shook his head. i just hummed. i wasn't surprised. no one really sleeps all that well anymore. i sat up and turned towards him. he had a wide smile on his face. it was unsettling. "so?" i started. "i'm bored." kokichi announced, dropping his smile. "what do you want to do?" i asked. my grey jeans felt uncomfortable since you weren't exactly supposed to sleep in jeans, at least the dark grey t shirt i was wearing was comfortable. 

my jacket and bag was off to the side and my hat was on the floor where kokichi left it. i took a look at kokichi as he thought. his hair was messier than normal, he wore a white shirt with a grey zip up hoodie. his scarf still hung around his neck. 

i felt something squeeze my sides. my arms shot up almost instantly. "k-kokichi?!" i yelled out. kokichi hugged me while we sat on the bed. kokichi shushed me as he buried himself farther into my chest. i stayed frozen for a couple more seconds until i completely processed what was happening. i wrapped my arms around him as he just pushed me back down on the bed. 

i started to internally panic. i was no longer sleepy but instead panicked and filled with anxiety. kokichi seemed to not give a single shit as he calmly laid on my chest. i couldn't see his face so i hoped he couldn't see mine. because mine right now was on fire and i probably looked like an idiot. 

i felt something slap my face. "h-hey!' i stuttered out. he didn't even look up. he brought his hand back down and moved his arms from my waist to my neck. "relax. you're so tense jeez...". 

WHY IS HE ACTING LIKE THIS IS NORMAL?!?!? 

okay maybe i do need to relax... there is WAY more scarier things outside than the thing in your arms. maybe... i don't know fighting a zombie seems way easier than this situation. okay i'm being a bit over dramatic. 

i tried to relax my limbs. feeling my arms around his waist filled me with nervousness. he was so close?! like i got nervous when he clung to my arm but now that i realize i like him this is just painful. of course i don't hate it.

i just hoped we would wake up before anyone else.

~~~

i heard loud banging and immediately shot my eyes open. i took a deep breath as kokichi started to stir. my friends on the ground groaned. "get your asses up!" my uncle yelled. i groaned. he banged on the door one last time and then walked away. 

"oh fuck..." rantaro groaned and rolled on to his back. his eyes still closed and kaito faced the floor. "kokichi get up." i warned him. he mumbled and moved off of me but still clung to my arm. 

kokichi groaned one last time and sat up. he let go of me and it felt cold. "no offensive shuichi but fuck your uncle." kaito said. i sighed. kokichi rubbed his eyes and proceeded to hop off the bed. "let's just get up." i said. kaito complained and rantaro stayed silent. 

kokichi hopped off the bed and then he grabbed a pillow and went over to rantaro and kaito. 

"you heard the man! get up!" he yelled and smacked rantaro in the face. i chuckled. he walked next to kaito and smacked him at least five times. "as your supreme leader of evil i order you to get up!" he yelled. kaito groaned again and grabbed the pillow from kokichi. "shut up!" he yelled and threw the pillow to the other side of the room. 

"wahhhhh! you're so mean kaito!" kokichi cried. the door opened to reveal the four girls. "what is going on?" kaede asked. "my head hurts..." rantaro complained. "who's fault is that?" kirumi questioned and crossed her arms in only a way a mother would. "kaede's" he said and pointed to her as he sat up.

"how is this my fault?! i'm being framed!" she yelled. "i hate you all." maki said and forced kaito to get up. i threw my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. my drowsiness took over and i fell back down. "shuichi? are you feeling alright?" kirumi asked. those words felt familiar. "uh- yeah i'm okay." i replied. "just tired."

"awwww." kokichi said. "even after we slept together?!" he teased. my face flushed. "why do you need to word things like that?" i buried my face in my hands. he laughed loudly and skipped out of the room past the girls. kaede pointed at him and then back at me. "i-"

"don't." i stated. "please." i stopped her. 

~~~

"so now what?" maki asked. we all sat at a table in the dining room. kirumi stood off to the side and monaca ran around the house. kokichi sat at the head of the table and my uncle sat at the other side. they both intensely stared at each other as if battling for who's going to take charge. 

kokichi did his signature creepy smile and my uncle backed off. "you're a weird kid..." my uncle told him. "thank you!" kokichi smiled sweetly this time. "i hate when you do that." kaito said. "i hate when you do that." kokichi copied. "do what?" kaito asked. 

"do what?" kokichi copied with a smile. "are you copying me?" kaito asked. "are you copying me?"

"stop that!"

"stop that!"

"ugh!"

"ugh!" 

"kokichi and kaito!" kirumi yelled. "you both realize we are in a worldwide apocalypse? and here you are acting like children!" she yelled. "sorry mama." kokichi said. "i'm not your mother but i appreciate it." 

"anyways..." my uncle started. "we have supplies... enough to last a week or two with a group our size. i would say this is our new camp for now!"

"oh fucking finally." kaito said. rantaro rubbed his temples. "were essentially in the middle of nowhere so we can do what we want. but i suggest you be cautious still because we don't know who is lurking." my uncle smirked. "can we explore the woods?" kokichi asked. 

"go ahead. but i have some rules." my uncle said. 

"1. don't be outside or in the woods after dark. 2. see anything strange, report it. 3. no stealing food or supplies without permission. 4. do not go off alone, be with someone at all times. 5. if you are to leave the house, take a weapon with you." he explained to us. everyone nodded in agreement. "everyone follow these and we won't have an trouble. that includes you kokichi." my uncle stared at the smaller boy. 

kokichi crossed his arms and pouted. "alright go off, be kids or whatever." 

everyone dispersed. "oh god my head hurts." kaito complained. "ditto." rantaro chuckled. "you two are pussies." kokichi teased. "shut up you didn't even drink that much." kaito said as he rubbed his temples. "now stop making my headache worse." 

"hey kaito, let me show you something." kokichi ran over to the living room. rantaro plopped onto the couch, kaito stood by kokichi and maki took a seat on one of the chairs. kaede followed me as we watched from the doorway that lead from the dining room to the living room. i saw kirumi out of the corner of my eye, she was going through supplies with monaca. my uncle was no where. 

"look!" kokichi pointed to the mirrors facing each other in the living room. one on each wall. "they are just mirrors?" kaito questioned. "yeah but look how they face!"

"towards each other?" 

"yep! do you know what that means?" he asked. kaito shook his head. "well they say when two mirrors face they create a vortex!"

"w-what was that mean?" kaito asked. his voice shaked. "it means it opened a portal for ghosts!" kokichi said, clearly trying to scare kaito. "you liar!" 

"i'm not lying! look it up! oh wait-" kokichi said. "stop trying to scare him kokichi." maki said. "no thanks maki roll~!" kokichi said back. i was 99% sure maki would have gotten up and choked him. she didn't. she just shook her head. i went over and sat next to rantaro, kaede ended up squeezing herself in between us. a few minutes went by. 

"i'm gonna go see what kirumom is doing!" kokichi yelled. he walked away into the kitchen. "he's so annoying." kaito complained. he plopped down on the floor next to maki's chair. 

"he isn't all that bad." i defended. "of course you would say that." kaito said. "what-"

"kokichi is just single handedly nice to you. he's got like some weird crush on you." kaito rolled his eyes. "d-don't say that." i said back. "also how are we just going to go back to being nice to him when the last time we saw him he basically told me to die." kaito complained again. 

"shut up." i said. kaede flinched next to me. i realized my tone might have come off as too harsh. "seriously kaito shut up." maki defended with me. "so you're on his side now?" kaito asked maki. "i never said that. i'm just telling you to shut up before you cause trouble." kaito looked down. he mumbled but stopped talking. kokichi skipped back in. 

"i heard you kaito~" he said. he seemed un-bothered by it. i turned my attention back to kaito and when i did i felt two small arms around my neck. kokichi bent over the couch and hugged me from behind. 

"and jokes on you me and shumai are in love~" he teased. "please don't say things like that!" i pushed him off. he just laughed and ran over to rantaro. he sat on rantaro's lap and spread his legs forward to lay on kaede while his feet laid next to me. "kokichi-" kaede complained. "i'm tiredddd." kokichi said and threw his head back onto the arm of the couch. rantaro groaned and threw his head back. "yeah and my head hurts, shut up." 

i felt today was going to be a long day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back!!! i hope you enjoy this chapter and take care :) (part two will be out maybe later or tomorrow)


	20. lake ~ the group PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some of the group travels outside for some air. 
> 
> unedited (i'm soRRY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: underage undressing??? basically teenagers just jumping into a lake with underwear on. non-sexual. implied past self harm.

i guess i haven't talked to you guys in a while. last night was eventful. shumai and i sat on the roof ledge. something he would never do with me before the infection. it was calm and securing. i kinda forgot any of us could die and be rebirthed as flesh eating walkers. 

after we decided to go to bed i ran off. i was too flustered and i didn't want to do anything stupid so i hid in the bathroom and tried to calm myself down. by the time i came back he was asleep, so i climbed over the two passed out idiots on the floor. i ended up sitting on the bed unable to sleep. shuichi ended up waking up from a nightmare. he was shaking and crying and of course i wasn't worried! supreme leaders have no empathy for people! 

...

what's the point of lying anymore... especially when there's no one there to listen. 

i ended up doing something stupid, he basically threw myself at him and he was obviously uncomfortable. i wasn't going to break the embrace we were in though. he ended up relaxing more and i could no longer tell if he hated it or not. i still ended up falling asleep, it was warm unlike the house. 

it was the first time i slept good in a while. 

but here we are, standing right outside the woods. kaede and maki stood next to me, shuichi stood a couple feet away talking to rantaro and kaito. i played with the pocket knife in my hands and slid the sharp edge against my fingers. i was careful not to cut them of course. "ready?" kaito asked. an array of nods and 'yes's' were heard. it was around 3 pm at this point. the sun was still high in the sky and the heat blared down at me. i wore a white t shirt and my flannel was wrapped around my waist. my grey jeans were ripped and rolled up so they didn't hit my boots. i slung my backpack over my shoulder and placed the knife in my pocket. 

we all basically wore jeans and t shirts, except kaede who wore leggings and shuichi added his hat onto his head. i hate that hat, as cute as shuichi is his hat gets in the way of his eyes and messes up his hair. not that i'm complaining about his messy hair... i didn't say anything. 

we continued to travel into the woods. i was farther behind everyone. kaede was smiling and checking around every tree, maki had a stone cold face on while being cautious of the surroundings, kaito led the group with his chest puffed out, rantaro was holding a compass and shuichi... where is shuichi? i looked around and finally looked to my left. i flinched a bit when i saw him standing there. "ah! sorry! didn't mean to scare you..." he smiled. "you didn't scare me silly!" i hit his arm lightly and he rubbed where i hit it. weak ass...

"kaito kept talking about leadership and was trying to get me to lead the group, i got overwhelmed heh..." he nervously laughed. i hummed in response and kicked the dirt at my feet as we walked. we haven't had a real conversation since last night. we walked in silence for a bit.

the group stopped when we heard a low groan. we caught up with the group and noticed four walkers coming our way. "ah hold on..." i said dropping my bag and grabbing the knife before anyone could stop me or kill them themselves. "kokichi!" maki called out like a concerned mother. weird tone for maki. 

my flannel hit the back of my legs. i lifted my hand with the knife open above the one that was a couple inches taller. i jabbed it into their head. the blood got all over my hand and it fell down to my feet. i saw rantaro run over next to me. "i got this!" i defended. i just needed a sense of power again. i feel weak and i just want to feel normal again. this at least gave me some adrenaline. "kokichi you can't do this alone!" kaito yelled out. 

"yeah i can asshole watch me!" i insulted back. i kicked one down and repeated the same thing i did with the last. one grabbed my arm as i straightened my back. i cut it's fingers off. yuck! i killed that one off and kaito was trying to shoot the last one. what a dumbass... 

i kicked the last one down and bent over shoving the pocket knife into it's head. "don't shoot, it will just attract more."

"you're insane." maki said. "yeah? and?" i picked my bag up and grabbed a cloth, wiping down the knife before closing it and putting it in my pocket. "kokichi you're alright? right?" kaede asked. "why wouldn't i be?" i said. "because you just single handedly killed four... things..." 

"i just needed an adrenaline rush... i wasn't feeling myself is all~" i smiled. "are you asking to be bit?" rantaro yelled. "whatever let's just keep going." i rolled my eyes. i swear they like to pick fights for no reason. i just wanted to protect th- wanted to show them up! a supreme leader like me could defeat any amount of those things! i turned around and skipped ahead. i heard talking behind me, i tuned it out.

~

i heard the sound of rushing water and started to follow it. i heard crunching behind me meaning they started to follow me. my eye widened when i saw what was in front of me. a small lake with clear water. "aha! look look!" i pointed. rantaro appeared next to me. i turned towards him. "you thinking what i'm thinking of?" he said. i nodded and we threw our backpacks to the side, the group stood behind. "ah shit kichi wait." 

"what?" he pointed towards a small elevated area. it was a small cliff side. there were a couple trees surrounding it. "do you have rope?" i asked he nodded with a smile. "hell yeah!" i yelled. "what are you two doing?" kaede asked. we picked out stuff up again. "follow us!" rantaro yelled. 

they did, we went around and walked up a hill that led to the cliff. rantaro and i placed our stuff down again. "care to explain?" maki asked. we kinda just ignored her. rantaro pulled out a rope and went over to a tree. he climbed it using the branches and attached one to a sturdy branch that went over the cliff edge. he dropped the other side and i caught it, tying it at the end so it didn't hit the floor. rantaro jumped down and ran over again. 

i untied the flannel around my waist and threw it near my bag, rantaro threw off his shirt over there as well. "um guys?" kaede spoke up. we finally paid attention to them. "we all smell like shit, it's hot and i'm bored. were jumping in." i said. "you don't know if the water is safe... and you're just gonna get undressed right here?!" shuichi said. "the water is fine shuichi... it's pretty clear too." rantaro said looking over the edge. kaito shrugged and walked over to us. 

kaito took his jacket off his waist and put it by our bags. i continued stripping with my shirt first. i don't have the most attractive build like rantaro or kaito but i was also a skinny five foot one guy so... shuichi and the girls still stood off to the side. when we unzipped our pants, kaede yelped and looked away. "is this really appropriate?!" kaede asked. "it's not like your seeing my dick kaede..." i rolled my eyes. shuichi just stood there not muttering a word. at this point the three of us had our pants off and thrown them to the side. "if it makes you girls feel any better, kokichi doesn't like women." rantaro laughed. i slapped his arm and pretended to be offended. "very funny asshole!" 

"you know what fuck it." maki said. she ripped off her shirt and threw it to the side. "that's my maki-roll!" kaito said proudly. "shut it." she said, continuing to get undressed. kaito was being gross and smiling like an idiot, but it looked more out of embarrassment than anything. hah virgin... 

"hey ahogays!" i called out. "you coming?" 

i saw shuichi sigh and then walk over, kaede following. they both undressed even though shuichi looked extremely uncomfortable. shuichi crossed his arm across his chest and kaede got comfortable quick. "me first!" i yelled. "alright." rantaro moved out of the way. i moved the rope back a bit and placed my foot on the knot. i lifted in the air and hung over the lake for a second. i let go and the rope swung back, i felt my body hit the water and it was cold but refreshing. i let my body just stay under for a moment and came back up. i swam out of the way and then kaito ended up next to me, rantaro next, then maki and then kaede. last was shuichi but he just stood there for a moment. 

"come on shuichi!" kaede encouraged. "i don't know uh..." he hesitated. "you got it sidekick!" kaito put his fists together. "don't be a pussy!" i yelled. maki smacked the back of my head. he shook a bit as he held the rope and looked down. i swam over to the edge and got out, i went around and walked up the hill. shuichi turned around to face me. "don't push me!" he defended. "not gonna push you." i laughed. "let me help you..." i walked next to him. "put your foot here." i instructed. he did it. "put your hands here and then push off." 

he didn't do anything. i sighed and walked in front of him, i placed my hands on top of his and put a foot on the other side of the rope. "is this safe?" he asked. "probably not..."

"what-" i pushed off. 

~~~

we all swam around after shuichi finally calmed down. he freaked out and yelled at me for not telling him when i was going. he then apologized a lot for yelling even after i told him it was fine.

maki, kaito, kaede and rantaro were having a chicken fight while i swam off to the side with shuichi. "are you still pissy?" i asked. he laughed and shook his head. he crossed his arms again. i noticed the scars but naturally didn't bring them up. 

"we should get going soon." rantaro said, i noticed kaede's hair completely soaked while maki's wasn't, indicating kaede lost. we all got out and went back up the hill to lay in the sun. kaede was the first to get redressed, then maki. soon enough we all got dressed and picked up our things. i shoved my bag on rantaro's shoulders. i grabbed shuichi's hat before he could and placed it on my head. "k-kokichi-" i shushed him and continued. he let out a huff. 

we headed off, leaving the rope there for any other time we go. all of our hair was still wet. we started to walk back, a bit off trail than we were before. i was trailing a bit ahead like i normally did. until i couldn't hear anyone anymore. 

"guys..." i looked around. "hey not funny where the hell did you all go?" 

i stumbled over my feet as i ran around looking for someone. i wasn't too worried until i realized i didn't even have my bag. i made rantaro hold it. i ripped out my pocket knife as i started to hyperventilate. "r-rantaro!" i called out. "shuichi! maki, kaede even fucking kaito!" 

"shit..." i sighed. i was alone again. _alright calm down... they will realize you're gone soon... you don't need them anyways..._

tears threatened to spill but i just wiped my eyes. "you need them..." i said to myself. i continued to walk forward. was this the right way to the house? i just need to find something familiar...

i can't... i don't recognize anything.

when i took a step forward again i felt only air under my foot. my heart dropped as i started to tumble down a hill. i dropped my knife. i continued to fall until i hit my head and passed out. 

well, shit...

~~~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! back again... anyways here's today's chapter... left on kind of an angsty note oops- and sadly it only gets worse... i apologize! but as always have a good night/day and take care :) (part three maybe?? :o)


	21. wake up please ~ the group PART 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kokichi is just suffering im so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god the amount of times i lost the work for this and had to restart isn’t funny 
> 
> anyways long chapter alert:

the amount of pain in my body is shocking. it hurts so bad i can barely feel it. it was starting to just be a normal feeling. 

i knew i might die here and i should get up and try to help myself but what's the point? it hurts so bad. i just want it to be over. my vision has spots and it blurry. my ankle felt swollen and when i tried to lift my hand it felt completely broken. i looked to the side to see shuichi's hat. must of fallen off. even though my wrist hurt so bad i grabbed the hat and just looked at it. i guess i kinda hoped he would just show up. i looked back up at the sky. 

the hill i fell down was rocky and steep. no wonder i couldn't feel anything after falling. maybe if i lay here long enough... i'll just fall asleep. that would be fine. i've made it this far. i'm proud of myself. there's so much more i want to do before i go but i guess this would suffice. 

if d.i.c.e. is still out there, i'm sorry. i'm sorry i'm giving up so easily. mom i'm sorry i was such a trouble child, to my siblings i'm not sorry for being a dick but i guess i did care about you guys, to my friends-

fuck why am i even doing this? no one can hear me... i'm alone. again. 

back to being alone just like i started... i guess i did enough. i tried. i wasn't boring... was i? maybe i was... i just hope people are able to remember me in some way. i hope everyone is okay without me. 

where's my scarf? oh on my neck. i gripped onto it making my hand go numb again in pain. tears slid down my face.

i guess this is it huh?

~~~

we all walked until we reached the house. it was oddly quiet. i sighed. why isn't kokichi being loud? he's usually pretty annoying... i looked up from the ground as kaito opened the door. 

i noticed something. "guys." they ignored my call. "guys..." i tried again. "GUYS!" i yelled. they all finally looked at me from the porch. "w-where's kokichi?" i asked frantically. 

"right here-" rantaro started. "kokichi?" he called out. his happy expression was filled with worry. "shit." 

"he's probably just hiding... pranking us..." maki said. she seemed to have a hint of worry in her voice. 

"kokichi! you little shit! come out and stop scaring us or i'm gonna kill you!" kaito yelled. my heartbeat raced and i felt heavy. "i haven't seen him since the woods, he walked behind us... we would have seen him if he went ahead..." kaede said. her hands were shaking as she talked. "he couldn't have-"

"shit..." i muttered. "h-he probably is just behind! right? h-he's f-fine..." my word were shaky. he couldn't have left right? he c-can't be d- d- dead... right? "okay don't freak out. we'll find him." maki said, she even had a slight worried face on. i think i was the only one who picked up on that. 

three people came out of the house. kirumi, my uncle and monaca. monaca ran up to rantaro and greeted him. kirumi smiled at us and my uncle stood in the door frame. "find anything? why is everyone's hair wet?" he asked. his stern voice was soon replaced with a softer one. "what happened? why do you all look scared-" 

"where's kokichi?" monaca asked. "w-we don't know..." kaede explained. kirumi's smile dropped. "what do you mean?" 

"he ran off, got lost... i think..." i said. it was just a theory. 

"what the hell are you all waiting for? get back there and look for him!" my uncle yelled. "i'll come. rantaro, monaca and kirumi can stay at the house. i'll come along with maki, kaede, shuichi, and kaito." he explained. rantaro just sighed and nodded. i think he wanted to help look but monaca should be with her brother and it's almost dark, too dangerous for her to be out with us. 

right it was nearing dark, we gathered things such as shake flashlights, guns, knifes, medical supplies and more. we all shook the flashlights and headed into the woods again. i couldn't help but think of every bad possibility. 

"we should go off track a bit..." my uncle suggested, smart idea since kokichi would probably be lost off the path. why was my uncle suddenly so worried about kokichi? if anything i would have thought the nicest thing he would do is say wait for the morning, which i wouldn't take anyways. 

"shit!" kaito put a arm out in front to stop me from falling. "thanks kaito..." there was a huge drop in front of us. a rocky hill. our flashlights were dim lit and couldn't see all the way down. "you don't think he?" maki asked. 

"maybe. let's find a way down..." my uncle suggested. "don't wanna scare you but isn't that his knife?" kaede pointed her flashlight at a knife sitting on a rock. i nodded. there was some fabric ripped next to the rock, it seemed like flannel material. 

i cursed under my breath. "split up in groups, maki and kaito, shuichi and kaede. i'll stay over here and look around. don't go far." we just complied. any other day we would probably protest splitting up but it seemed like the best option just in case he was hurt or... dead... 

"yell if you see anything. and i mean ANYTHING. got it?" we nodded. kaede and i went to the left side of the hill. we walked around. "oh shuichi what's that?" he asked, she pointed to a set of stairs. old stairs made out of wood. they seem to go down. "you think it leads all the way down the hill?" i asked. 

she pointed the light down the stairs. "yeah i think so? let's check it out." 

"wait don't we have to tell him we found something?" 

"we technically don't know if we found anything yet..." i decided to follow her anyways. we walked down the stairs cautiously. i made sure to look at every step before walking. kaede was two steps in front of me. she was walking way faster than me so i tried to keep up. i felt a crack under each board that filled me with anxiety. kaede stepped down the next step only to hear a loud crack and she fell a bit. i dropped my flashlight and it hit the board. i grabbed underneath her shoulders to support her from falling in more. she was breathing heavy. i pulled her up. "crap! thanks shuichi!" 

"n-no problem... b-be careful please." i said as i was now out of breath. i picked up my flashlight and we continued down the stairs more cautious than before. we finally reached the bottom after what seemed like ages. the floor was mostly sand and dirt. there was an ocean about 30ish feet away from where we stood. it was foggy and dark down here. i could hear the waves crashing and some sounds of seagulls i can't believe are still alive. 

there was towels on the beach, a couple deteriorating bodies that made my stomach churn, and umbrellas thrown around the place. it hurt me knowing that people died not knowing what was coming, they were just trying to enjoy the beach... we continued to walk and i pushed that feeling down. we walked a bit, seeing a few zombies but none that could get up and hurt us unless we get close. most were missing legs or all limbs. i tried not to look at them as much as i could. kaede ended up closer to me. she clung next to my arm as if scared for her life. 

we walked for at least 5 more minutes until i suggested we give up and go back. kaede wouldn’t let me. she seemed pretty set on finding kokichi. 

it somehow got darker. i continued to shake the flashlight to keep it on. there was something ahead. a hat... wait that’s mine! kokichi had my hat last time i checked right? i picked it up and dusted it off, placing it on my head. “s-shuichi...” kaede called out. i looked forward and there he was. “crap.” kaede mumbled. “i-is he-“

”no no. i don’t think...” i said. he was laid on of the ground. his wrist and ankle were obviously broken, his clothes were bloody and his head was bleeding. i went over and bent over, checking his pulse. it was faint but there. “SHIT SHUICHI!” kaede yelled and pointed in front of us. a couple feet away from us was a whole group of walkers, clickers and even types i haven’t identified yet. “ah! okay okay. kaede help me get him on my back!!” i yelled out to her. she helped me pick him up with ease as quickly as possible. he was light and small so it wasn’t as hard. the fact he was malnourished from little food helped too. my feet hurt as we ran in the sand, but that wasn’t going to stop me. i turned around again when we reached the stairs. the herd was still following. we tried as fast as we could up the stairs. the board cracking under our feet as they heard followed. kaede led the way in front of us. when i places my foot on one of the board i felt air. my foot had gone through the board, all i felt was pain and saw blood from a new cut on my ankle. 

“kaede!” i yelled to catch her attention. she turned around. she gasped and ran over trying to grab my foot out which only made it hurt worse. i winced but i felt release when my shoe fell off. it fell and clashed with rocks and it rolled down the hill. this didn’t stop me from running still even from the intense pain in my ankle. when we stepped off the latter we only ran a couple feet before hearing a loud crack noise and we both turned around. the stairs crumbled beneath the dead. they all fell down the hill, not one being able to get to us. we breathed heavy and just stood there in shock for a moment. my legs felt uneven due to not having a shoe and only halfway leaning on my injured foot. kaede slapped my arm and we continued back the way we came. 

~~~

”guys, hey guys! we found him!” kaede yelled. my uncle turned to us. maki and kaito stood there looking defeated until they saw us. “i thought we said say something if you see anything!” my uncle scolded. “we had no time! if we waited any longer, the walker herd would have gotten to him!” kaede defended. “walker heard?!” he yelled. “y-yeah. we found stairs leading down the hill. t-there was... um... a beach.” i tried to catch my breath. “and there was a walker heard right behind him, kokichi was laying on the g-ground. he definitely fell...” i explained. “the stairs fell down with the walkers so we don’t have to worry about them right now!” kaede explained. “you goddamn kids!” my uncle groaned. kaito ran over and took kokichi off my back and onto his. “i got him.” he said. “we have to go! his p-pulse is faint and if we wait any longer he might b-bleed out...” i stuttered. 

“oh god shuichi you’re bleeding too.” maki said. she didn’t even try to hide her worry. “i-i’m fine. my foot just fell through the board and i lost my shoe. i'll be fine. i promise.” i smiled through the pain. kokichi was in way more danger than i was. “we have to start moving now!” my uncle directed. we all did start moving. fast that is. my ankle felt like it could fall off but i knew the pain would be over soon. or at least get better. right now kokichi is my main priority. when we finally reached the house, kirumi stood outside, as if she was ready for us to come back with kokichi hurt. “alright i’ve already set up one of the bedrooms as a sort of recovery room. i’ll take him in there and treat the wounds.” she said sternly. “he is still alive right?” she asked, almost as if she forgot that was a possibly. “faint pulse but alive.” i said. kaito was the first inside with house, kirumi next. the rest of us walked into the house. kaito and kirumi brought kokichi into the room upstairs we were staying in previously. i followed along with rantaro who was in the living room. 

kaito gently placed kokichi on the bed. “he is going to be okay though right?” rantaro asked. kirumi nodded. “he should be. someone come over here and hold this cloth on his head for pressure.” rantaro went over and held it tightly on his head to stop the bleeding. “ah shuichi you’re bleeding too!” kirumi noticed. “i’m fine. i’ll take care of myself.” i smiled. she nodded. “just sit.” i did, at the desk chair. kaede walked in. “can i help?” she asked. kaito had managed slipped outta the room. kirumi nodded. “hand me that bag.” kirumi instructed. it looked like some sort of medical bag. “treat shuichis wounds while i take care of this. kaede sighed and grabbed some things out of the bag and walked over to me. “i can do it myself-“

”no it’s okay. kirumi asked me to. plus it’s my fault you got hurt, if i had told u to been careful on that step like i knew to be then maybe you would still have a shoe.” she laughed. i laughed a little in return. i winced as she cleaned it out. she had to pick some splinters out which obviously made her extremely uncomfortable. 

i watched as kirumi continued to treat kokichi. i wondered if he would actually be okay in the long run. 

~~~

it’s been two days since we found kokichi. he’s been asleep the whole time. sometimes he stirs in his sleep or makes noises but doesn’t wake up. my uncle wants to just leave him but i would never. the guilt that would eat me up for years would be unbearable. 

my uncle thinks the herd is going to find us. but maki and kaito said there were no other stairs on the other side and the stairs we found were obviously destroyed. my ankle healed fine. my uncle found a new pair of shoes that were a half a size too big but it worked. i just wore some extra pairs of socks. 

my uncle sometimes just stands there outside. i've seen him from the bedroom window. he used to do that after my aunt passed. it become more staggered as years went on but he’s back to every night again. i don’t think he knows i know he does that. 

my uncle isn’t the same person as he was before the infection. before the infection he was kind and more quiet then now. now he was loud and impulsive. i remember when the infection first started and he was hesitant to even try to survive especially when i wanted to help my friends, but when kokichi and maki were found he accepted them fast. 

my uncle has always been a kind, soft spoken but stern kind of guy. he took me in right away when my parents couldn't take care of me, he took care of my aunt when she was sick, he supported me through everything i went through, got me a job as an apprentice detective and more. he wasn’t one to just kill a man and continue on. of course these people were already dead but he seemed to have no remorse. 

im worried about kaito too. kaito hasn’t been the same either. he’s more angry at small things and doesn’t hype people up as much. he even gets mad at maki sometimes and he’s never done that. kaito may have a weird thing with kokichi but deep down i knew he didn’t hate kokichi. and kokichi didn’t hate him. 

maki has changed too. she’s more emotional than before. i think i'm the only one who has noticed it. she jumps at the slightest of sound, her face drops a bit, when she hears any kind of negative reaction from anyone she turns her attention to them almost immediately. 

kaede isn’t okay as well. she seems happy and positive but i’ve seen her face drop when she thinks no one is looking. i’ve heard her cry outside when she’s alone. we all have. i mean she lost her parents, she watched them die. i can’t imagine what’s it like for her, but i can at least understand a little. i lost my aunt when i was ten years old to cancer. before she died she always told me to keep a smile on my face, and i feel like i failed her. 

kirumi seems to be the same as far as i know. i never knew kirumi too well. but i can tell she's more anxious than ever. she cleans the same spots over and over again. whenever she cooks she counts every single ingredient before and after. sometimes she walks around the house at night with a gun. i knew it was unloaded. because the amount of bullets in storage never changed. 

rantaro doesn’t sleep anymore. other than the night of drinking he’s been up. two days straight now. just watching his sister. sometimes i can hear him sniffle, maybe he was crying. ever since kokichi went off somewhere and got lost he’s kept a good eye on everyone. not only that he made sure my uncle made it a point that no one goes out after dark anymore, or almost at all. 

kokichi has changed as well. from the little time he’s been with us before he got hurt, i can see he’s changed. he doesn’t lie as much, he seems to make an effort when talking to people such as maki and kaito. even though most of his personality stayed, his mask he kept up all through high school was starting to chip away. i’ll never understand him fully but i’m trying. 

as for me? i’m just shuichi saihara. nothing has changed. i’m still a coward, i still am too nervous to do anything, i’m not strong and most of all i’m a mess. i’ve tried so hard to not cry or get emotional. i’m supposed to be there for everyone but what if i can’t. they would probably do fine without me but then again it’s one less person. one less person equals more supplies. i can’t tell if it’s a bad thing or a good thing if i died. i know it’s coming. i won’t survive this. i could never. 

i'm surprised i’ve made it this far. life has given me hell and i somehow made it through. maybe i can do this. maybe i’ll make it through at least until i’m an adult. i’ll never make it if i was of old age but making it to at least thirty wouldn’t be too bad. but i guess if i did die before then i wouldn’t mind. i wouldn’t ever really know if i died. i wouldn’t wake up again. 

i don’t have very many religious stand points. when i die i don’t know what happens. would i still feel things if i was reborn a dead person? what happens if i died for good? do i not remember anything? is there a heaven and hell? or is it just an empty void and i can’t feel anything in? 

i guess we don’t know until i do die. i don't want to become a walker though. that’s seems painful. having to kill people just to eat them... it would just be hell. not only that you’re decaying and... to be honest they probably don’t understand what's happening. maybe they aren’t alive at all but just dead and empty bodies. 

~~~

ouchie. what the hell happened? my head felt heavy and my feet felt non existent. it all felt like painful pressure. i opened my eyes only for light to fill them and burn. soon they adjusted and i realize i was in the bedroom. oh so we’re still doing this huh? i thought i was dead already? unless this is heaven... or hell... am i even dead? 

the pain isn't as bad as before. i can’t feel blood dripping down my face. i sucked in air from my nose. it burned but i tried to steady my breathing. i think i broke a rib to something. it hurts to breathe. i groaned as i tried to sit up, only to fall down again. no one else was in the room with me. i heard nothing outside the room either. the door was closed, that could be the reason. 

i laid for a few more minutes just waiting for someone to help me. it didn’t come. maybe they left, maybe everyone just gone. they left me i bet. i was too weak for them right? they could have just let me die out there. 

i thought about this until i heard glass break downstairs followed by yelling. a loud smacking noise was heard and then footsteps. foot steps going upstairs. i closed my eyes and pretended to still be asleep. this reminded me of my parents. they fought a lot and it got nasty sometimes. glass breaking, slapping, yelling that kind of thing. 

the door opened and i heard someone walk in. they had light footsteps and started to sniffling. i heard the wood creak and then the bed shift a little. they must of bent down beside me. “i-im so sorry kokichi.” it was a male voice. more specifically shuichi's. “i don’t even know if you can hear me but... my uncle got mad again. he broke a glass on the floor and i tried to yell at him but he slapped me. he wants to leave you here, he thinks you’re as good as dead.” he chuckled a bit. “i know you’re alive, and that heart beat reassures me.” i can almost feel his stupid smile looking at me. 

little does this dumbass know i’m awake and totally alive. “it’s been three days and he thinks the herd that almost killed you is going to come here even though it’s highly unlikely.” he explained. sorry what? none of that made sense to me at all. he laid his head down onto my chest and just cried. “i’m so sorry...” he repeated more than once. i opened my eyes and saw him facing me with his eyes closed, obviously trying not to cry and failing miserably. more tears fell and i decided i should probably make it a point that i’m awake. 

i moved my hand up to his cheek and wiped the tears from his eyes. his eye sprung open and just stared at me, he lifted his head up. “k-kokichi-“ he said and his voice got caught in his throat. “y-yeah yeah, i-im alive. d-dumby.” my voice was hoarse and my throat was dry. he was quick to throw his arms around my neck and i returned it, even if it was choking me a bit. “s-sorry that was probably uncalled for!” he laughed and pulled away. he wiped his eyes. “it’s fine.” i rolled my eyes which hurt like a bitch. 

he got up and closed the curtains. the candle being the only source of light. “the light probably hurts your eyes right?” i nodded. “i usually close them before i leave the room but kirumi was in here last.” 

“are you okay?” i asked. he smiled through tears. “shouldn’t i be asking you that?” he said. “i guess. i just heard you’re little story so...” my voice was still hoarse and tired sounding. “i’ll be fine. i should tell the others you’re awake i suppose.” he said. he got up and started walking to open the door again. “no!” i tried to call out as loud as i could. he snapped his head back to me. 

“hm?” he turned his head to the side. 

“d-don’t go just yet. come o-over here.” he did and bent over again. “no no. on the bed.” he looked confused but sat next to my legs. i made grabby hands towards him. “w-what?” he asked. “lay with me. i’m tired.” 

“kokichi...” he complained. “please?” i asked again. he sighed before leaning down beside me. he faced me and seemed to nod off for a moment, only to wake up again. i smiled. he blushed and hid his face into the bed. i laughed at that. soon he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. gently, as if i would break if i got pulled any faster. i moved closer into his chest. 

i knew internally he was probably freaking out. i knew shuichi like that. i knew what drove him crazy, i knew what made him happy and i knew what made him flustered. i never understood why i was so drawn to shuichi. it was almost as if we were like soulmates in a past life. is that weird to say? i just feel like i knew him for longer than my lifespan if that makes sense. 

i knew he was asleep the second his breathing was soft and he was relaxed. i guess the blood loss from my injuries made me not think because in the moment this felt normal and not weird. i felt like i was in the air. maybe this is heaven. but it’s not because i’m in pain... 

well whatever it is i’m gonna cherish it for as long as i can. 

i closed my eyes and soon drifted off to sleep once again. 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys back again! i wanted to write the other day but i ended up going to the beach (i got bad sun burn lol) ALSO THE AMOUNT OF TIMES I LOST THE WORK FOR THIS HURTS ME I HAD TO RESTART SO MANY TIMES ADSGDGF, also gosh i am so sorry this is SOOO late. it took me a while to get it out because of internet problems and other irl complications but here we are ! :)
> 
> anyways make sure to take care of yourself and have a nice day!


	22. more meetups and some piece of sticky paper ~ refugee group and the girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls travel through a broken down store, korekiyo and the rest go through the file cabinets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> status: unedited... again i know i know, i'm just trying to get more chapters out to progress the story more. sorry for any mistakes!!

we all huddled next to the doors of the stores. our weapons were readided. most of us have guns but the ones who didn't stayed farther away from the doors. these girls at least seemed trust worthy enough for us to help them. "on three we bust in." sonia said. we all nodded. "one. two. three!" 

we all knocked down the glass on the doors. the sound of shattered glass rang through our ears. we put our guns up (they had been kind to give me one as well) and scanned around. nothing... i sighed in relief. "all clear." tenko said and we all started walking around, guns still up. 

"take whatever you find and you can keep it if you decide not to stay at the refuge." sonia smiled at me. i nodded, still cautious of them. i've seen enough shows to know this is probably too good to be true. i walked through the aisles of this small grocery store. "tsumugi." i heard someone call. i looked up. there was himiko standing there holding two water bottles. "heads up..." she yawned and tossed me one. "thanks... but what about-"

"i'm fine... the other girls are good too..." she reassured. i nodded. i placed the water in the holder on the side of my backpack. "shit nasty one!" ibuki yelled and pointed. i took out the sword off my back and sliced off its head. "nice one!" ibuki high fived me. 

we continued to walk around the store and grabbed supplies. i managed to grab some bandages, some food and more small items. i stopped at one isle to just think a bit. i sat on the bottom shelf. the shelves above it were torn off making it easier to sit. i played with my fingers, picking off whatever nail polish was left from our girls night the day before it all went wrong. 

something dropped in my hands. angies shoes were seen right in front of me. i looked up. "angie found this in the back! she thought you might like it!" she said with a big smiled. i examined it. it was a silver chain with a small heart attached. the heart was decorated with what seemed to be either fake or real diamonds. "thanks angie." i smiled up at her. she skipped off. 

i played with it in my hands before putting it on. i smiled at the gesture. "a-a-alright we should g-g-get going." mikan stuttered. i tried getting up only to fall back down. i winced in pain of the gash in my stomach from previous nights ago. "a-a-are you al-alright?" mikan asked. "y-yes i just hurt myself a while ago, it isn't that- big of a deal." i reassured. 

"i-i-i-i am a n-nurse! i can help!" i looked her in the eyes, she helped me up. "m-may i look?" she asked. i lifted up my shirt to show off the dirty bandage. "we'll take a better look at the refuge mikan." sonia said. mikan nodded fastly and backed off. 

"thank you mikan." i said. "n-n-no problem!" she smiled and blushed. we all got up and went to leave. we walked to the car, loading it up with the things we got. it wasn't much but it was something. 

we all got back into the car once again and they drove off. this all seems too good to be true. they offer to help us, mikan's a nurse, sonia seems to be extremely kind, and ibuki... well she's just a good spirit. this place they talk about highly. it seems like a nice place but if i learned anything from tv shows is that if something seems too good to be true it won't last long and everything will go to hell. ironically i felt good about this place they were talking about. 

but i have a right to my suspicions. life is just one big story whether it's well-written or badly made it's still a story. there's always gonna be ups and downs. there's gonna be plot points right until the end. the end being death of course. your story begins right at birth, but maybe people don't see that part of the story. maybe all they see is your accomplishments or your downfalls, maybe that's all that was written for you. this whole situation is just the climax in my story. everything that has ever happened is all leading up to this moment. 

heh... it's crazy isn't it? 

~~~

of course the whole refuge was waiting for the girls return. they expected them to be back forever ago. the kids inside never really knew much about the girls trip so of course they were at ease as well as gonta. or at least he seemed that way. he would play with the kids almost like a babysitter or a friend. he would teach the kids all about bugs and wildlife. sometimes he would bring butterflies to the hurt patients. to cheer them up. 

ryoma always found it one of the things that made their time here worth it. ryoma didn't have much to live for other than saving people. yeah that was all. korekiyo was the same.

nonetheless korekiyo stayed up for the missing girls. gonta and ryoma would join him from time to time, as well as hajime and his friend nagito. nagito had fascinated korekiyo since their group had arrived. nagito seemed to not have any fear of death and constantly talked his ass off about hope. korekiyo loved to listen to these rants. nagito would also listen to korekiyo talk about humanity for hours as well. they could go back and forth between their obsessions for days even. 

they enjoyed each others company even if nagito felt he wasn't useful towards the refuge. nagito had tried to leave before. just without warning. hajime always caught him and dragged him back so naturally now hajime is constantly with nagito making sure he didn't leave. 

but currently korekiyo sat with ryoma, gonta, hajime, makoto and nagito on the bottom floor. they were going through addentence and schedules for upcoming supply runs. nagito wrote things on a whiteboard held up by nails on the wall, hajime went through papers of various things, makoto sat in a chair kicking his legs back and forth, gonta and ryoma talked and komaru had just walked down with water bottles for the group. 

the marker made squeaky noises against the board. names of the residents were erased and replaced with an updated list. they grew each day. onto around 25-30 people now. korekiyo sighed and looked through papers as well. the file cabinets that were in the back were now emptied all over the tables and counter in the old lobby of the building. they had yet to go through them. anything that seemed interesting were thrown back into the file cabinets behind the desk and the rest were going to be used in fires to keep them going. "maps... lots of them for no reason..." hajime sighed. "it makes sense, people need to get around you know..." makoto said, he seemed bored and continued to kick his feet off the ground. 

"ugh gross this is sticky!" hajime yelped and tried to throw the paper off his finger. nagito laughed and ripped it off. "oh! hey passcodes!" nagito said as he looked at the paper more. korekiyo went over and examined it. he was careful not to touch whatever was sticky on the paper. "vault codes. to banks and stuff... money isn't that useful anymore." korekiyo said. "we should still check them out, especially in those safes in the basements." hajime suggested. korekiyo nodded and adjusted his mask. 

a loud noise was heard and the group was immediately on the ground near the windows with their guns ready. "gunshots?" komaru (who was just about to leave) asked. "no shit." hajime said and loaded his assault rifle. "no need to be rude..." komaru rolled her eyes. 

korekiyo peered out of the board covering the windows. he sighed in relief. "it's just the girls..." 

sonia had her gun up and seemingly had just shot a walker. "open up!" she yelled and walked past through the defense mechanisms they had set up. "we got more people!!" ibuki shouted. "could they be any louder?" ryoma asked. hajime unlocked the double doors and opened up quickly enough for all of them to get in. he locked it back up. 

needless to say when korekiyo saw who was with them he was beyond shocked. didn't show it though. "korekiyo?" tsumugi asked, moving the hair out of her eyes. "ryoma? gonta?" tenko threw her hands up. "out of everyone it had to be you degenerate males!!" tsumugi wacked tenko on the head with a stick she was holding for some reason. "nyah-hah-hah! has Auta decided to bring us all together again~?" 

"gonta is glad to see you all alive!" gonta smiled widely. "you know them?" sonia asked. 

"classmates..." korekiyo replied. ryoma gave a slight nod. himiko seemed to be passed out on tenko's back. she snored slightly. "korekiyo do you mind setting up a room-"

"hold on... hold on..." hajime said and walked forward. "questions first. you know the rules..." the other two girls handed supplies to nagito and makoto and helped put them near the stairs to bring up. "but hajime-" 

"but hajime what? i don't see why we can't ask them. remember what happened last time-" sonia had gotten closer and their conversation was almost a whisper. "people died because someone let them in without questioning." 

"enough i'll question them..." sonia said. korekiyo decided to back off from their little argument. sonia stood in front of the group. "is there a leader of the group?" she asked. "tsumugi." tenko was quick to answer with a smile. "what- i-" tsumugi tried to interject. 

"then i would like tsumugi to answer these." sonia started and then sighed. "are you experienced with killing the dead?" 

"i- i- mean... yeah pretty much." she answered. sonia looked back. hajime nodded. "how about people? have you had to kill the living?" 

"no." tsumugi answered simply. hajime's glances towards them felt harsh but they would soon find out that's just his resting bitch face. nagito popped up next to hajime and smiled at them. it seemed to calm them down a bit more. "how are you with guns?" 

"i'm not as good as the others but i could try..." she said. "ever been bitten?" she asked. "no."

"other wounds?" 

"just my cut on my stomach."

"what's it from?" 

"a fence. tried to climb over it while supply hunting." tsumugi was starting to feel eyes on her. she tried to remain calm. "are you willing to stay here as long as you provide for us as well?" she asked. tsumugi looked back at the group. they nodded (minus himiko who was sleeping). "yes." 

sonia looked back at hajime again. he smiled and nodded. 

"welcome. we hope you enjoy it here." korekiyo said, making himself known to the conversation. 

"thank you." tsumugi said.

~~~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello :) here's the next chapter.
> 
> this book ended up being longer than i originally intended. it was originally supposed to be only 20-30 chapters but i see it being longer than that! i hope you can stay around for that long haha!
> 
> also reminder that when we get back to the main group i'm gonna start making their chapters longer and more parts than before... the reason is most of the groups are going to be together soon (meaning it will all be merged into the same chapter since they will all be together for the most part.) and there's gonna also be some pretty dark shit coming such as deaths and more since this isn't supposed to be all fluffy and stuff. obviously it's a apocalypse au... hopefully i don't have to kill off any of the main drv3 cast but i wouldn't get hope's up... oops... (also some arcs coming up with villains and such.)
> 
> one more thing- the next chapter will be the main group ;)


	23. shuichi's uncle ~ the group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shuichi's uncle is an asshole. that's it, that's the summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this is so long omg.
> 
> status: edited >:) (kinda, i wrote this real late and went over it a couple times but that doesn't mean i didn't mess up so if i did i apologize!)

"i'm gonna melt it's so freaking hot!"

"stop complaining kokichi! you're not the one holding an 100 pound boy..."

"that's 97 pounds to you asswipe, and i'm not making you carry me!"

"that's extremely unhealthy eat something my god." 

"i would if we had food kaito!" 

"would you two shut the hell up!?" my uncle hushed the two. kaito and kokichi had been fighting ever since we started packing the truck. kokichi still couldn't walk properly but my uncle insisted on leaving. we packed the truck while kokichi was dragged out of the house by kaito. kokichi hung loosely on kaito's back. he had bandages on his head, some smaller ones on his knees and arms as well as his wrist and ankle were bandaged tightly almost like a cast. turns out he could have broken his wrist and ankle but we don't really know. none of us are professionals after all. all i know is that i had to help change his bandages and it was way more gross than my ankle. i could at least walk. of course with a slight limp but i was fine. 

i grunted as i shoved the last water case into the truck. the truck we had was basically a moving truck. it was hard to fit the amount of people we had along with the supplies but we made it work. kaito forcibly dropped kokichi onto the truck. "ouchie! dude watch it."

"don't be a dick next time..." kaito mumbled and walked off. kokichi sat at the end of the truck and hung his feet off of it. he flipped kaito off with his good hand. i sat next to him. "hey. how's your foot?" he asked. "i should be asking you that, and i'm fine." i smiled. he laughed and threw himself back. "it's hot and i'm tired." he complained. "yeah, it doesn't help that the meds you took made you tired." he hummed in response and closed his eyes. "hey don't fall asleep, we're leaving soon." i shook his arm. 

he grunted and sat up. he scooted his way back all the way into the corner by the back. monaca came running out and jumped into the truck. it shook a bit. rantaro came in after and put something on my head. it was my hat, i completely forgot about it. he smiled at me and he sat down on some water bottle cases with monaca. i took it off and look at it. it was a bit dirty but not horrible. i dusted it off and put it back on. kaede and maki came out with their bags and jumped into the truck. kirumi was already in the front sewing together kokichi's old clothes. the ones he had when he fell. it reminded me of when she stitched kaito's jacket together that one time in the front seat.

kokichi is wearing different clothes now. he was wearing these black cargo shorts, an oversized black zip up and a grey t shirt. his bandana was still wrapped around his neck. he had a holster for a knife on his thigh. he wore these weird knee high socks that were ripped (making one shorter than the other) along with boots. he huddled in a corner hugging his knees and playing with the dirt on the floor. 

soon everyone got into the truck. kaede, rantaro and monaca were setting up a card game around some of the water bottles, maki and kaito were looking at a map. maki crossed off an area with a black sharpie. my uncle slammed the trucks back door. he then jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine. everyone was oddly quiet minus the trio by the water bottles. "how the hell did it go from hot to cold as shit?" kokichi spoke up. "i think you just have a fever. shuichi can you feel his head?" kirumi asked. "yeah... s-sure..." i leaned over and put my hand on his head. it was hot but it wasn't something to worry about. 

"it isn't that hot. it could still be a f-fever though." i suggested. he hugged himself again. "i'm gonna die from yellow fever-"

"no you aren't, stop being dramatic." kaito said and rolled his eyes. "you're going to be fine, it's probably just the medication." maki said not taking her eyes off the map. "i don't get why we had to leave." kokichi mumbled out. we all shared a sigh and continued on doing what we were doing. "shumai..." kokichi whispered. "hm?"

"come here..." he motioned. i scooted over. we sat criss cross facing each other. "look what i found..." he pulled something out of his pocket. "it's a walkman. like the one's from the 80's. i have a few cassettes in my bag but it's whatever was in the house." we looked at the stuff he took out together. "five cassettes." he smiled. 

he popped it in and pressed some other buttons. there were earbuds attached to it and handed me one. i popped it in and he started playing. we sat up against the wall and just listened to the cassette. i saw kokichi fall down the wall farther and i realized he fell asleep. i didn't even bother keeping my eyes open any longer. 

~~~

kokichi and shuichi passed out by the corner together. i rolled my eyes at them and went back to looking at the map. it was a big map and took over a big portion of the floor. it was of the area we were in. i marked where the city was, what houses were raided and details about what happened there, i've made notes of places we should check out and more.

kaito sat in front of me as we rocked back and forth at shuichi's uncle's shitty driving. he played with his gun which was unloaded. he looked bored. i packed the map away in my bag. "kaito."

"hm?" he said and looked up at me. "can we talk?" i asked. "yeah i guess..." he seemed nervous and shuffled his feet around. "why have you been so angry lately?" i asked. it's true, he has. he's snapped a couple times, and he hasn't been hyping people up like normal as well. he sighed. "you really wanna know why?" he asked. i nodded. "i guess, i thought everything would be fine once i found you. and no offense i love that you're here but... i guess i thought that everything would go back to normal. i still don't know id my grandparents are okay... which i think we know that answer... ugh this is hard maki!" he complained. "i get it." i said. "i'm just glad you're alive." i said. "i'm glad you are too maki." he weakly smiled at me. he pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. i wasn't one to just let him do this in front of people but at this point i really didn't care. 

i looked up at him. he leaned down and kissed me and naturally i kissed back. "get a room." i heard from in front of us. i saw kokichi stare at us with tired half open eyes. shuichi ended up huddled next to kokichi. "speak for yourself." i said and gestured towards shuichi. he stuck out his tongue and closed his eyes, falling asleep once again. kaito chuckled and rubbed his eyes. "i hate him." kaito shook his head. "no you don't." i rolled my eyes. kaito smiled. 

i leaned on kaito's shoulders. i wished we can stay like this forever- 

"FUCK!" shuichi's uncle yelled and he stopped the car abruptly. some stuff flew around the truck along with the people in it. the cards over by the water bottles landed near us, kokichi and shuichi were woken up by the noise and also having their heads flew backwards against the truck, kaito held me as we got jerked forwards, and i didn't see much after that. "what the hell?!" kokichi yelled. "wanna fucking warn us?" he yelled again. 

"well we have a bigger problem." shuichi's uncle said. most of us got up and ran to the front to stare out the window. 

we all cursed under our breath. the highway was covered in walkers. "we can go through them." he said and started to drive again. "are you insane?" rantaro said. rantaro grabbed the keys and ripped them out. "look. there's a clear path right in between if we go fast enough we can get through. we're not going to make it if we go back, we are almost out of gas." he explained and grabbed the keys from rantaro. 

"there's a station a couple miles from here we can see if there's gas." we all sighed. "let us all out then." i heard from behind us. there stood kokichi. i don't even think i've seen him stand in over a week. monaca was holding his hand. "we can walk back." he said. shuichi's uncle looked at him. "are you crazy-" 

"no. are YOU crazy? this isn't safe you dumb ass!" he yelled. "you." he pointed at kokichi. "can barely walk... you wouldn't last a day without the supplies." 

"so we take the supplies or some of it."

"kokichi please." shuichi tried to stop him. "shut up shuichi." he snapped. "i'm not going through that shit and i sure as hell am not dragging the rest of this group through that." 

"you don't have a choice." shuichi's uncle said and put the keys into the car. we all fell back as he quickly drove off. when we tried to stop him he took out his gun and pointed it at us. shuichi looked absolutely terrified. not to mention kokichi and monaca were now on the floor, kokichi was unable to get up. he looked defeated and just sat on the ground. we all fell over again when he made a sharp turn, this time more supplies fell. we saw the walkers get trampled by the truck. their blood splattered on the windshield. 

we could hear the engine sputter. "shit shit shit!" shuichi's uncle yelled. he hit the dashboard a couple times. "okay new plan!" he yelled back at us. we no longer had time to think really. "i'm gonna try to fix this and you all can fight them off!" we all stayed quiet for what seemed like forever. the truck started to rock as walkers piled up next to it. kokichi pulled himself up and went over to the guns that were spilled on the ground and started loading them. he started handing a gun to anyone who would go over there, including me. he was kneeling so when he tried to get up again he fell slightly. "stay back." i said and put a hand on his shoulder. "like hell i'm staying back!" 

"you still have a fever and you're shaking." kirumi explained. "i don't care." he rolled his eyes and stood up. "well start on the truck!" he yelled at shuichi's uncle. the rest of us tried opening the truck's trunk door while monaca stayed with shuichi's uncle. kaito stuck to my side as we all held guns up. shuichi looked nervous as hell. when we finally got the door open walkers were flooded around us. i started shooting the ones at our feet. most of us did. that was until kokichi jumped out of the truck and ran around to the front. i cursed him under my breath and jumped off as well. i ignored the calls of our names. we ended up right in front of the truck. we continued to shoot at them until they started getting too close. "get inside kokichi!" 

"hell no! why did you even follow me?!" he pushed one that clung to his arm. "because you're hurt and now you're acting all impulsive!" i yelled over the groaning. i kicked some that were at my feet. "crap there's so many maki!" 

i heard the truck start back up. "we gotta get back inside!"

"yeah and how are we gonna do th-" he fell down. i grunted as i shot the dead ones that were on top of him. i was tackled by one and i wrestled with it. i moved back until i saw the bottom of the truck, i started climbing under the truck. i kicked a couple walkers off me. i shot them being careful not to shoot my feet. i started scooting my way towards the other side. kokichi's hand brushed up against my thigh. he was climbing his way under too. i grabbed his hand and pulled him up more. once we reached the middle of the bottom of the truck we stopped moving. the walkers stopped coming underneath but they still surrounded the truck. we laid flat on our backs and breathed heavily. kokichi started laughing. i gave him a death stare. i wasn't even gonna start an argument with him. 

the truck was on and we needed to get back up before we got run over. i turned my head and shot the walkers above my head. i continued to crawl. kokichi did the same. i saw kaito's shoes so i tapped them with my gun. i saw him turn around suddenly and then he grabbed my arm and pulled me out from underneath. "oh thank god you're okay!" he said. "just get inside." i said and he helped me up. i expected kokichi to pop up and ask for help but he didn't. "where's kokichi?!" shuichi asked frantically. "he was right behind me." i said and looked over the side. kaito kept walkers back while i peaked underneath the car. he wasn't there. "fucking hell!" i yelled. "he isn't there anymore!" i yelled. shuichi and kaede looked on the verge of a panic attack. "i'm right here." he said and climbed up onto the truck. 

"i went around the side instead." we continued to shoot out of the truck. shuichi grabbed him and kokichi basically fell limp in his arms. we all struggled to close the door. the door fell onto some fingers and chopped them off of the dead. shuichi's uncle drove off and we caught our breaths. kaito held onto me tight while shuichi helped kokichi try to stand again. the vehicle stopped driving after 10 ish minutes and we had just reached the gas station. 

~~~

i was beyond pissed off. i could kill my uncle right there if i didn't have a heart. i held onto kokichi as if life depended on it. he wasn't even standing up he just laid there. my uncle got out of the truck. kokichi immediately stood back up. he went over and climbed over the seats to leave the truck while the rest of us tried to get the door open and when we all climbed out of the truck. i gasped at the sight. 

kokichi had a gun to my uncle's forehead. my uncle had his hands up. he stared kokichi in the eyes. 

"kokichi stop!" kaede cried out. my uncle laughed. "he isn't going to do anything." he teased. 

"watch me." he said. "go ahead. pull the trigger." he said. "stop!" i yelled at them. i tried to get closer but my uncle grabbed the gun from his holster and held it to my forehead. my breathing quickened. he wouldn't actually shoot me right? "take your gun off him." kokichi ordered. "not until you get yours off me." he smiled. kokichi sighed and clicked his tongue before basically throwing his gun to the floor. he started walking towards the rest of the group and my uncle dropped his gun but not before mumbling a "brat." as kokichi walked away.

kokichi took a deep breath before turning around fast and tried to lunge at him only for kaito to grab him. "you dick!" he yelled. my uncle just stood there. i was still shaking from the gun being held to my head. why the hell would he do that? what was the point? 

kokichi continued to struggle in kaito's arms until he finally gave up and fell down. he was breathing heavily and sat on his knees as kaito held his arms. my uncle placed the gun back into the holster and continued on like nothing happened. he continued to look around the gas station parking lot. kaito let go of kokichi and looked at him with a sad expression. 

kokichi looked completely drained and defeated. his eyes had dark eye bags, he was sweating, his face was extremely pale except the light blush on his nose and cheeks. he definitely still had a fever. he was pushing himself. his bandages looks dirty and red. he was definitely still in pain judging by the way he was shifting his weight ever so slightly. he looked so sick. 

kaede was bawling at this point, she covered her mouth with her hand as soft sobs escaped. kirumi stood next to her and looked at the ground defeated. maki looked extremely angry and she clutched her knife to the point where it made her knuckles white. monaca stood behind rantaro and rantaro just looked forward with a blank expression. kaito looked at kokichi sadly. 

i tried walking towards kokichi but he got up immediately and started walking towards the truck. he made it up to kaede and kirumi when he just collapsed. kirumi grabbed him before he could reach the ground. he had passed out. 

~~~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuh yuh angsty stuff >:)  
> i apologize for the kinda cliff hanger. big stuff coming y'all. 
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoyed and have a good day/night and make sure to take care! <3 thanks for all the love on this story!!


	24. bruised memories ~ miu/kiibo + the group PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miu sets up traps and shuichi and kokichi talk about their old memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of abuse!

i convinced kiibo to stay with me here. he was skeptical but with my gorgeous face (and a bit of begging) i was able to convince him! kazuichi happened to be an old high school friend of mine. he was older but we ended up bonding over some stupid school projects and having to work in the same labs from time to time. speaking of school that shit was dumb. that's the one thing i don't miss when it come to the apocalypse. i'm glad some random fucker decided to burn it down but they could have waited to burn it down when the school day was over damn. but that ain't important anymore! 

being the gorgeous girl genius i am i feel i never needed school! 

i was currently helping kazuichi set up traps at the front door so if anyone came in they would be blasted with sleeping gas! don't ask where we found that... after kiibo and i were able to get in so easily it was an eye opener for them so he asked me to help him set them up. i bit my lip as i screwed in some sensors. we could turn off sensors easily by just unplugging them. it was triggered by the door opening but had a slight delay to give whoever set them off the scare of a lifetime! not only that we attached bells to the door so that we could hear it. 

we also already set them up at the back door too. heh back door like you know... ass-

"miu!" i heard and looked up. "we finished boarding up the windows." kiibo announced and walking in with chiaki who looked sleepy. ms. teacher or whatever walked in with a large smile on her face. "you all are doing great!!" he praised. "i made lunch come on!" she gestured. we sat at the table and ate the eggs that she made. we had these shit eggs a lot since that's the kind of animals that were here. 

"i'm getting so sick of these." kazuichi said with a face of disgust. "well they aren't here to please you there here to keep you alive. just be grateful!" she said angrily. "i'm sorry! i am!" he cried. "it's just boring..." 

yukizome sighed. i handed my empty plate to her and returned with kazuichi to work on the traps. i had a weird feeling... no not that kind of feeling you pervert! but that type of feeling you get when you just know something is going to happen. but nonetheless i brushed it aside, a queen such as i should not be worrying that much. “alright i think that it.” kazuichi said getting up.

“fuck yeah!” i said and finished up turning the last screw. 

“wanna go play video games?” he asked. 

“haha! trying to get me in a room alone?” 

“no what-“ he panicked 

”yeah i know. i was messing with ya bitch! of course i do!” 

~~~

kirumi carried kokichi into the back of the truck. she made sure that he would be as comfortable as possible on the floor. i could not understand what just happened. let’s just go over everything he’s ever done:

  1. he makes us run through a herd of zombies in the city and rantaro almost died.
  2. made us fight a bunch of walkers just to get into a cottage. (i’m not really complaining because we found kokichi and maki) 
  3. he jumped out at said walkers and started a fight that almost killed me. 
  4. he wanted to leave when kokichi wasn’t stable. 
  5. he went through a whole highway full of walkers. 
  6. and he pulled a gun on me. 



six main reasons. six reasons i could kill him right now. six reasons not stopping me from pulling out my gun and shooting him right in the head. 

but he’s my family... can i really do that? 

“shuichi-“ kaito called out. i sighed and looked at him. he looked worried. he walked up to me. "what the hell are we going to do with him?" he whispered. "i'm debating just driving off." i said. i could hear my uncle's taunting whistling. "let's do it before i murder him-" maki said but was cut off by the noises in the truck. we stood at the back of it, the door was open. 

kokichi stirred in his passed out state. he opened his eyes and tried to sit up. he did it successfully but held his head. he sighed. "did you run him over yet?" he asked. i chuckled and shook my head. he stuck up both middle fingers and pointed them at the walls almost to say fuck you to my uncle. my uncle had walked over and started to fill the truck with gas. he acted like nothing just happened. "alright get your asses in the truck!" he yelled and jumped into the driver's seat. we all somehow complied. kirumi sat in the back now. she held kokichi's head in her lap and stroked his hair almost mother like. maki held her gun tight and stared down my uncle. monaca held onto her brother while he looked around. kaito just looked down. kaede was wiping tears. i felt like this was some how my fault. 

if i never offered to help everyone... i sniffled. "shuichi you okay?" kokichi threw his head back and looked at me. i nodded. he shook his head which seemed to cause him pain. he turned around and tried to get up but failed and fell next to kirumi. "please kokichi! stop!" she frantically yelled. "you are hurt and you are not going to get better that way!" 

"yeah yeah whatever!" he protested and crawled over to me. he dropped next to me and slumped his back down my legs. suddenly the truck stopped. "you know the deal get out!" my uncle yelled. kokichi started getting up. "nope. you are staying here." i said pushing him down. "what?!"

"you've been through enough. we can do this." i smiled down at him. he stuck out his tongue at me. "are we just going to forget this guy almost killed us?!" maki yelled at us. 

i got up. "just give me a minute with him." i got out and grabbed my uncle's shoulder. "hey." 

"i suggest you stay back in the truck. they don't trust you anymore and frankly neither do i." i said. "no-" he started but looked behind me. there stood everyone with arms crossed and guns pointed at him. kirumi hopped down. 

"shuichi, if i may ask... could you stay here with kokichi?" she asked softly. "what- but-" i stuttered. "he doesn't want to stay back and i figured... since you two are close you could convince him. plus i don't think any of us trust your uncle to be left alone with him." 

"i am not staying back. i'm not letting a bunch of kids go in alone." he protested. "i don't trust you with shuichi and kokichi so you know what you are coming with us. but you aren't calling the shots. we agree on things and if you make an irrational mistake we'll kill you." rantaro stepped forward and suggested. "okay so it's settled. kokichi and shuichi will hang back here. we'll go scavenging but shuichi's uncle doesn't get to make decisions." kaede said with a straight face. 

"fine. fine! but if any of you die i'm not saving you." my uncle said. i was disgusted by everything he was saying now. "where are you guys going anyways?" i asked. 

"inside there." he pointed to a trail. "it leads to a farm. more specifically sunflower farms." he said. i sighed and hopped back into the truck. "good luck." i said to them. kaede and rantaro nodded and they head out. 

kirumi came up to me again. "if he is feeling any worse please try your best to help. bandages are in there, medicine is in there and please-" she was dragged away by rantaro. "they'll be fine kirumi." he reassured. "i know. i know. just be careful." she said with a smiled. "close this door too!" she yelled as she was dragged away.

i sighed and closed the door. "you're staying?" kokichi perked up. "yeah... they suggested it." i sat next to him on the floor. "fun..." he said sarcastically, “so...” he dragged out the o. i hummed. “what do we do?” he asked. “i have no idea...” i chuckled. he let out a growl and tried to make himself look as bored as possible. “what did you do when you all were stuck in the building?” he asked. “oh not much... just talked about old times, played games, other times we would all just be silent.” he sighed. “you got any good stories?”

”what from before?”

”yeah...” he said and looked into my eyes. “not really... everything interesting that ever happened only happened because you were there.” i scratched the back of my neck. “damn your life must have been pretty boring.” he rolled his eyes. “you remember that one time we got you high off your ass-“

”i swear if one more person brings that up.” seriously it was one time and suddenly its the most interesting thing and they all want to talk about it? “come on you know it was fun.”

”i only did it because of you.” i whispered. “what was that?”

”nothing.”

~~~

_ shuichi could no longer even feel his hands. this was all because of him. more specifically the peer pressure rantaro applied on him. rantaro of course didn’t mean anything by it, shuichi was just easily pressured. not only that his crush was sitting right across from him. they were playing some type of truth or dare game in rantaro’s tree house. rantaro was of course the one to bring the weed surprise surprise. of course kokichi’s dare to him was to smoke and naturally shuichi wanted to impress him, not only that rantaro’s high ass was basically peer pressuring shuichi to do it. shuichi easily got high, he had never smoked before and not only that he was pretty underweight. not as much as kokichi but he was still pretty scrawny. _

_ shuichi was pretty nervous but didn’t show it. or tried not to show it. kokichi seemed to just stare him down. korekiyo sat next to rantaro, he played with his hair. angie laid across the floor and played with the laces on miu’s shoes. miu and angie were’t the greatest of friends but they were pretty friendly with each other. miu continued to yell profanities like always. shuichi just felt tired. his legs fell numb. “are you done panicking now?” kokichi asked. shuichi weakly nodded. miu mumbled something along the lines of ‘fucking virgin.’ _

_ ”what? speak up no one can hear you.” rantaro said to miu. “i said.” she yelled out. “shuichi is such a fucking virgin.” she rolled her eyes. “you don’t know that.” shuichi retorted not thinking. “you’re telling me you aren’t?” she questioned. “why would i tell you?”  _

~~~

”kokichi please!” i yelled out. “you interrupted my story!” he complained. ”i don’t care!” i yelled back. 

he rolled his eyes, “whatever you’ve got a better one?” 

“what about the hilltop?” his eyes lit up. 

~~~

_ kokichi had stolen his dad’s pick up truck again. he placed those hanging dice in them even if his dad hated it. can he drive? no. does he have a driver's license? no. is that going to stop him? no. would this be the first time he would be in jail? no.  _

_ he was currently driving badly down the suburban street to pick up his so called ‘friends’. it was dark so he wasn’t worried about being caught. he hated rantaro’s neighborhood. most of the parents there hated kokichi. he used to pull pranks on the kids, the kids always had in but the parents weren’t so happy about having to bring their dirt covered child inside to get washed.  _

_ he pulled up sharply to a house at the end of the road. rantaro stood there with a phone in his hand. behind him was kaede braiding miu’s hair on the grass, miu was seemingly taking cringe selfies, shuichi stood in the driveway talking to someone on the phone while kicking rocks, kokichi saw kaito kiss maki. kokichi rolled down the window. “gross!” he yelled at pointed at the couple. kokichi at the time had no idea they were dating. _

_ “since when are you two together?” he yelled out. “since last week! rantaro you didn’t tell me he would be here!” kaito complained. the two flipped each other off but laughed after. they clearly weren’t actually mad at each other. “get in the back you’re not driving.” rantaro directed. _

_ “ugh no you get in the back.” kokichi protested. rantaro opened the driver seat door and motioned for him to get out. kokichi huffed but compiled. he hopped into the cargo bed, kaede and miu got into the second row of inside and maki and kaito sat in the cargo bed as well. shuichi was the last to come over, he had just got off the phone looking defeated and almost sad. “shuichi!” kokichi called over. shuichi looked up past his hat and smiled slightly. kokichi helped shuichi get into the back. kokichi scanned his eyes for any emotion. shuichi’s eye were glossy but he obviously was trying not to cry.  _

_ shuichi sat next to him and that’s when rantaro started driving. “so when did you guys decide to finally get together?” kokichi asked. “last week. no more questions.” _

_ ”took you long enough.” kokichi rolled his eyes. “says you.” kaito said with a smirk. “what the hell does that me-“ _

_ ”you know you and sh-“ kokichi had kicked his shins, kaito held his leg in pain. “how did you know what i was going to say!?” _

_ ”shut up dumbass!”  _

_ the car stopped after a while and the group got out. it was a small hilltop campsite. no one ever really goes camping here. kokichi dragged shuichi over to the side out of the way of the group. "why are you looking so emo tonight?" kokichi asked. shuichi just shook his head. "its nothing."  _

_ "my ass it's nothing! just tell me what's up?"  _

_ "it's just my uncle. my parents want to reconnect with me and he doesn't think it's smart. he spent the whole day arguing with me over nothing. it's just dumb." he sighed. "hm. that sucks. but whatever come on let's just have fun and forget about your angst." shuichi was then dragged by kokichi back over to the group. "what the hell were you doing over there?" miu smirked.  _

_"why don't you bother someone else you whore!"_

~~~

"i had a lot of fun that night." i said to kokichi. "i actually forgot about my uncle being a dick for once." kokichi smiled. "i never liked your uncle." kokichi complained. "i'm starting not to like him as well." i sighed. 

"you know every time you were upset it was because of him." kokichi sounded like he was getting angrier. " i swear he just leeches off of people's happiness." i could hear the eye roll in his voice. "like why didn't we just leave him back there? or run him over? i could have shot him but he just had to put a gun on your head!" he was yelling at this point. "he pulled a gun on you! on his own nephew! who he raised! is he crazy?!" 

"he only did it to get you to stop."

"that doesn't make it any better! what if i did shoot? would he have shot you? would you and him both be dead? would i be the bad guy? then would everyone hate me more than usual?" his voice slowed down, he was pushing himself again. "stop kokichi-"

"no! i'm not taking this anymore! no offense shuichi but i don't fucking care about that guy anymore. i know he's your uncle and all but... but-" he was breathing heavy again. i just hugged him. i had to try and calm him down so he doesn't pass out again. "don't work yourself up too much. we'll figure out what to do with him soon." i rubbed circles on his back. 

"it hurts. it hurts a lot shuichi." his voice sounded scratchy and small. this was the second time i've seen his mask fall. 

~~~

_ shuichi was just silently waiting in the apartment he shared with his uncle. his uncle had work until very late tonight. he wasn't really expecting to see anyone today. it was late and rainy outside. kokichi had been texting him for about an hour now. kokichi had decided to put in his own number and contact into shuichi's phone in class last week.  _

**_kokichi ^3^ : my parents are fighting lol_ **

**_shuichi =) : oh im sorry._ **

**_kokichi ^3^ : nah don't be my dad is just a dick >.<_ **

**_kokichi ^3^ : i wish he would just shut the fuck up omg._ **

**_shuichi =) : what about your sisters?_ **

**_kokichi ^3^ : older sis is at some night school, the other one is at a friends house :|_ **

**_shuichi =) : oh._ **

**_kokichi ^3^: dont worry about it. i’ll be right back._ **

_ shuichi sighed and put his phone down. he probably wasn't going to hear from kokichi again tonight. that’s what he thought until he heard a ring at his door two hours later. he figured it was just his uncle and was confused why he didn't just walk in. he got up to open the door only to see a soaking wet kokichi just standing there with a smile. “kokichi?”  _

_ “yeah?”  _

_ “what are you doing?” shuichi looked down at him. “my dad kicked me out.” he said normally. “i didn't know where to go so i came here. rantaro’s on vacation.”  _

_ “oh god please come in.” shuichi said frantically. “is your uncle home?” he asked. shuichi responded. “no he’s going to be home later.” kokichi stepped in. he dragged water everywhere but shuichi could care less. shuichi ran off and grabbed a towel. “here.” shuichi grabbed kokichis wet jacket and made a note to put it in the washing machine. “i can get you new clothes.” _

_ “like they would fit.” kokichi stuck out his tongue. “you can stay with me tonight. i want to make sure you're safe.” kokichi just rolled his eyes. “nah, i’ll leave soon.”  _

_ “no no… seriously it’s fine. kokichi are those bruises?!” shuichi started to panic. “what? no you're seeing things.” kokichi started covering himself up more. “kokichi please i just want to help.” shuichi was starting to realize how frail the boy actually was, how many bruises and cuts were on his body, how tired and sad he looked. “you must be cold. if you want you can take a shower? again you can borrow my clothes…” _

_ kokichi seemed to think for a moment. “sure…” he said in a small voice.  _

_ after kokichi got out of the shower he wore shuichi’s pajama pants and an old band t shirt. “you’re such an emo.” kokichi stuck out his tongue at shuichi. he plopped onto the couch next to shuichi. “can you tell me what happened?” shuichi asked. “my dad just got angry. it isn't that big of a deal…” _

_ “kokichi that doesn't explain the bruises…” _

_ “those are just random! this isnt that deep-”  _

_ “kokichi please…” _

_ kokichi stared forward. he played with his fingers. kokichi flinched when shuichi placed a hand on his shoulder. “im not ready.” kokichi said. and that was enough for shuichi to understand. “c-c-can i hug you?” shuichi asked. kokichi nodded. they sat on the couch and just hugged. this was something kokichi didn't get often, so it was a little awkward. “lets go to my room so my uncle doesn't yell at me for hogging the tv.”  _

_ “damn shuichi buy me dinner first.” kokichi teased and wiped tears he thought shuichi couldn't see. “s-shut up…” shuichi blushed. _

_ ~~~ _

i held onto kokichi as if he would just slip away. “i know it hurts but it will get better okay?” kokichi nodded into my shoulder. “hey they have been gone for awhile don't you think?’

“now that you say that yeah…” 

“we should go get them…”

“no … no i promised to stay here with you.”

“i can come… ah! carry me on your back!” he said awfully loud. 

i sighed. i guess we were going to get them.

~~~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol hi. sorry i haven’t updated in a while. thanks for all the nice comments ! my kokichi cosplay came i the other day so i may or may not have been working on that instead o this- but anyways i’m back and i’m working in the next chapter :] take care! <3


	25. sunflower farms 2 ~ the group + miu/kiibo PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shuichi and kokichi go and see what’s up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!
> 
> also heavy saiouma bc i need my comfort ship rn ngl

“are you sure you are okay?” i asked kokichi as he placed a knife in his holster band loaded a gun. “yeah i’m fine. supreme leaders never stop for anything!” he smiled and coughed out. he stood weakly with a limb as he kept re positioning himself. “please don’t push yourself.” 

“i’m fine shushi.” he rolled his eyes. i blushed at that stupid nickname. “are you sure because we can just-“ 

i got closer and he placed his hands on my cheeks and i instantly shut up. “i’m okay silly! is THE shuichi saihara worried about me? i’m gonna start thinking you like me a bit more than a friend if you keep it up!” he retracted one of his hands and poked my nose. “t-that’s-!” 

“anyways lets go!” he said and turned around, letting go of me. “please be careful kokichi!” as i said that he tripped over. i flung my arms forward and hugged his waist to stop him from falling over. he kind of just flopped over and laid in my arms for a second. “oops?” he shrugged and then laughed. “kokichi this really isn’t-“ 

“a smart idea? i know... but either was me running away from my parents...” he rolled his eyes. he still hasn’t regained his balance so here i am holding onto his waist. kokichi was facing away from me so at least he couldn’t see my face. he was never going to admit he couldn’t walk by himself. i picked him up a bit and stood him against my own body. “damn shuichi were a bit close don’t you think?” he teased with a tired laugh. “tell me about it.” i sighed and he rested his back against my chest. 

he stood there for a moment and held onto my arms that were around his waist. he stared forward with a bored expression. he finally spoke up after a few seconds. “i cant walk.” 

“wow really?” i said sarcastically. “don’t be a dick!” he slapped my arms. i laughed at him. he pouted. “you’re so-“ i stopped myself from talking. i really just almost called him cute out loud?! “i’m so?” he asked. “nothing.” i looked away from him. “whatever weirdo we have to go get the dumbass and our friends.” 

he ripped my arms from his body and turned around to face me. “jeez you’re red shuichi.” he smirked. “if you really think i’m this hot you should just ask me out already!” 

“s-stop that!” 

~~~

of course walking through the trail was no easy task. it was a short trail yes... but kokichi not being able to walk properly and me having to carry him was a lot of work. “shuichi.” 

“what?” 

“move me i don’t want to be on ur back anymore” 

“where else would you be?”

he hopped off and wobbled in front of me. he put his arms around my neck which made me blush. without warning he jumped up and i almost fell over catching his legs. when i carry him bridal style it is going to be way harder if we encounter walkers and such. “kokichi...”

”whAT?” he kept a firm lock on my neck. “where almost there please?” he gave me puppy eyes and i just sighed and continued on. he snuggled in closer and stared at me. “what kokichi?” 

“nothing...” i rolled my eyes at him. he stared at me like i was some type of prize and i don’t know how i feel about it. “alright down. i can help you walk from here.” i said. he hopped down again and stared walking outside the path, limping of course. i caught up to him fast and he put his arm around my waist to help him stand. this is the closet me and him have been in a while and it’s making me extremely nervous. we reached the outside of the house and there stood kirumi and rantaro coming frantically out of the house. “what the hell did we tell you two?!” kirumi yelled like a shocked mother. “we were getting worried!” kokichi defended. 

“okay so what’s going on? what’s taking so long?” i asked. kirumi spoke up. “okay so we ran into a bit of a problem. rantaro and i said we would stay outside and survey the area while everyone else went in. they triggered a trap that set off some type of gas and everyone was knocked out. except us. but the people who set up the trap are actually-“

”WHATS UP FUCKERS?!” a voice came bursting out of the door. the figure was wearing a medical mask and they ripped it off the second they got outside. “MISS ME?” 

“MIU?!” kokichi yelled surprised. “THE ONE AND ONLY!” 

“there’s no need to yell...” a smaller voice came from behind her. kiibo stood there and removed his mask as well.

kokichi let go of me and started walking as fast as he could towards the house. i tried to catch him before it was too late but he fell down into the dirt. “jeez what happened to you?” miu asked and ran over, helping him up. “fell down a cliff. don’t worry about it.” he shut her up with a hug. “you fell down a WHAT?” she asked. “don’t sweat the details...” she hugged back and his breathing was staggered and breathy. he grabbed kiibo from the side and pulled him into a hug too. “i missed you two whores.” 

“thanks kokichi.” kiibo said unamused. “glad to see you alive shorty!” miu pulled away and ruffled his hair but stopped once she saw how bad of a state he was in. “kokichi lets get you inside. oh by the way hi you emo virgin.” she waved to me. “hi to you too miu.” she smiled and helped kokichi inside. kiibo came up to me. 

he hugged me. “oh?” 

“glad to see you’re okay shuichi.” i hugged back. “you too kiibo.” 

“let’s get inside there some more people you should meet” 

~~~

according to kiibo the new person in charge is ms. yukizome. i also met a girl named chiaki and a boy named kazuichi. my uncle looked pissed to hell and kept glaring at ms. yukizome. 

miu came running down the stairs. “ayo! shuichi you’re boyfriend is asking for you. he’s in the room upstairs, you can’t miss his annoying ass complaints.” miu said loudly and stomped over to the living room where we all were. “he isn’t my boyfriend miu please-“ 

“boyfriend or not y’all still want to fuck.”

”not appropriate miu!” kiibo yelled and smacked her arm. i rolled my eyes and starting walking up the stairs. “WHIPPED!” miu yelled and i blocked out her obnoxious laughter and headed upstairs again. you could definitely hear kokichis groans and complaining towards kirumi. i entered the room he was in and he immediately perked up. “shumai!” 

“kokichi...” i said in a demanding voice. “what do you want?” 

“what do you mean?” he asked. “you asked for me?”

”oh i did? i forgot.” he laughed and turned over. 

“i gave him medicine... he has a high fever and that’s probably why he’s weak. he should be a bit better in the morning now that we had the proper medication.” 

”any explanation why he’s acting like that?” i pointed to kokichi who was squirming and laughing on the bed. “apparently the medication made him hyper but he has no energy to use so he’s a bit... off right now. he’ll be okay don’t worry shuichi.” kirumi came over and placed a hand on my shoulder. she nodded and left the room. “shumai. shumai come here.” kokichi motioned. 

“yes?” 

“i have a secret to tell you! bend down.” he demanded. i did as he told and bent down. and got closer to my ear and i could feel his breath. “you’re really pretty.” he giggled. i backed up immediately and flushed red. “i’m lying! or am i?” 

“kokichi go to bed!” i stood all the way up and shoved blankets over him. “not until you kiss me goodnight!” 

“w-what are you a child?!”

”yeah-“ i rolled my eyes and got ready to leave. “SHUMAI PLEASE!” he yelled out. “stop screaming!” he grabbed my sleeve and pulled me down a bit. “kiss me good night!” he pouted. “k-kokichi!” he poured some more. i huffed and hesitatingly kissed his forehead which was burning hot for the record. he connected his forehead with mine and i began to question why i was still here. “i’m sleepy...” 

“so go to bed.” his breath smelled horrible (as does mine as well) so this wasn’t the best interaction we’ve had but definitely the closet. his hand feel from my cheek and i had realized he had completely passed out while we were talking. i lifted back a bit. i kissed his forehead again. “good night kokichi.” and i left the room 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :) i’m back AGAIN. my dumb ass thought it would be smart to take a short break and not tell anyone... i’ve been in a bit of a bad place but then my family decided to travel (SAFTLY!!) to see the rest of my family so i’ve been a bit happier. school is starting soon and i am NOT ready. also i apologize for the short chapter i just needed some good old saiouma bc it’s my comfort ship and i needed some happiness, anyways have a good day or night as usual and take care!!


	26. gas station and a new girl ~ the group PART 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shuichi, kokichi, miu and kaede all go for a supply run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : mentions of sexual harassment (nothing happens just one group of men) 
> 
> yeah ik another main group post....

kokichi was 90% better the next day. he could walk and his fever had gone down a lot. he still looked tired as he walked down the stairs into the living space we all were in. he was the only one missing from the group before he had joined us. all of us were showered and our clothes were washed, it's the cleanest i've felt in a while. it felt nice to relax for once after all of that...

"your shower is cold." kokichi complained. "did you expect it to be hot?" miu said and placed a card down on the coffee table. we were playing uno with miu, rantaro, kaede and me. miu and i got competitive so this was an interesting game to say the least. "plus two shuichi." rantaro said. "oh fuck you rantaro." i said. "hah get fucked!" miu yelled across the table as i picked up two cards miu went for her turn. i kicked miu's leg under the table. "hey you can't abuse women!" she yelled. i laughed at her. kaede just sighed at us. "damn shuichi gets competitive." kokichi smirked.

"you have no idea..." kaito said and leaned his head back into his girlfriend's lap. he sat criss cross in front of an armchair maki was sitting in. monaca was asleep in the other room. my uncle was in the other room helping kirumi and ms. yukizome in the kitchen. the rest of us were in here. kiibo was doodling something in a notebook on the couch. kokichi walked his way over and bent over next to me. since we were sitting on the floor he bent over and draped his arms over my shoulders. "get a room." miu spat at us. "says you." i pointed over to miu and kaede who were basically on top of each other while at the same time hiding cards from the other's view.

"let me play." kokichi said. "next round." i replied. "hell no! you cheat all the time!" miu shouted. "i do not!" they continued to shout over each other giving me a chance to catch up while miu was distracted. "uno." i said over their voices. "what?!" miu said. i placed down my last card when it came my time. "i win!" i rubbed it in miu's face. "who knew the quiet virgin could be so competitive..." she huffed. "you're just a sore loser."

kokichi detached himself from me and stretched. "how are you feeling?" maki asked. "like ass..." kokichi groaned out through stretches. "but better than before i guess." 

"yo cockichi." miu called out. "what?" he groaned. "can you get me water bitch?!"

"no fuck off get your own." and we go back to the classic miu and kokichi banter. 

~~~ 

"kokichi are you sure you're alright?" kaede asked and stared at him sympatrically. "everyone has to stop asking me if i'm okay, i'm FINE." he smiled and held a long stick that was slightly longer than half his body. it looked like he was using it to help him walk. "whatever you say shorty." miu walked by and jumped into the car. it was a smaller car with two rows that belonged to ms. yukizome. they had trusted me, kaede, miu and kokichi to go supply hunting. i don't think kokichi was supposed to be here but he came anyways.

"hey cutie get in the car!" miu called after kaede. kaede shook her head and climbed into the passenger seat away from miu in the back. i sat in the driver's seat and kokichi sat next to miu. i drove off as ms. yukizome waved. kokichi put his stick on the floor and stared out the window. miu leaned forward over kaede's seat and started looking at the map that maki wrote on. kaede told me directions as well as she could. we drove around (in a straight line mostly, easier to get back.) we stopped at a small convenience store. there was a couple crashed or overturned cars. we pulled into the parking lot and i turned off the car. 

kokichi was the first to get out. he grabbed his knife and ran over to the store. he pushed the doors open and all but one zombie fell to the ground. kokichi bent over and stuck his knife into their head. he ripped it and out blood spurted on his shoes. "looks like that's it." he said. we all entered the store and grabbed whatever we could. water, food, extra things... mou spoke up "yo kokichi come here!" 

~~~

i heard miu call me over. when i appeared next to her i realized what she was holding. "get those out of here." i said. "what they aren't bad! what if we need them?!" 

"you weren't having sex before this apocolypse you think you will now?!" she groaned and waved the box of condoms in my face. "shut up you gremlin!" she still placed them in her bag. "slut." i whispered under my breath. "hey i heard that!" she called as i tried to get away but she grabbed me. "you're just as much of a slut as me!" she whisper yelled. "shuichi is right over there i can just tell him-" i fought in her grip. "hey don't even say that when you have eyes all over kaede-!" she covered my mouth. "shut up you virgin!" 

we both stopped when we saw kaede and shuichi laughing together. miu bent over and whispered in my ear. "you think they like each other?" she asked. "no way. right?" 

“look at the way they smile at each other! gross they are so in love- oh my god she’s touching his arm.” wow way to make me nervous miu. “you like shuichi right?” she asked. “what-“

“of course you do- well anyways i like kaede and we should split them up like right now-“

”can you calm yourself!” i said seeing as she was panicking slightly next to me. “i’ll take shumai away and you’ll take bakamatsu away? yeah?” she nodded and starting walking over there. she grabbed kaede’s arm and ran the opposite direction. “kaede come check what i found!” and she dragged her off. “hey.” shuichi said. i waved. “what’s up? find anything?” 

“just a few things of canned stuff. other essentials... not that much tho.” he seemed to looked down for a moment. “oh wait! i did find- hold on.” he dug through his bag. “this.” he brought out what looked like a candy bar. “y-you can have it if you want i’m not going to eat it.” he sad with a smile. “don’t mind if i do!” i said. my eyes lit up and i snatched it from him. he chuckled. i decided to save it for later and i shoved it in my bag. he smiled at me and i just awkwardly laughed. “get down!” i heard kaede yell. me and shuichi right away dropped to the floor behind some shelves. “what are you yelling for?” i yelled out to her. “look!” she said and pointed to the window. miu and kaede crawled their way over to us. there was a group of people laughing and seemingly having a good time. looked like a group of boys and one girl. their voices were muffled. “come on lady were just trying to have some fun!”

”is your idea of fun having sex with me?” she yelled. she was obviously pissed. one of the men grabbed her arm. “hey lady~ don’t think you’re going anywhere.” he then continued to try ad touch her inappropriately. “gross...” kaede said she was clearly disturbed. “i’m going to go out there and stop them.” i said loading my gun. “kokichi no-“ shuichi said. “don’t try to stop me because i’m not going to stand by and watch her get assaulted.” i stood up and miu was right by my side. “i hate men.” i heard her say. “agreed.” i said back and we started walked out the doors. “hey assholes!” i called out. the men turned their attention to us and away from the women. they raised their guns. “leave that girl alone!” miu yelled out. “oh and what are you going to do about it?” he said. “shoot you.” i replied motioning to our guns. the leader of the group stepped forward. “and what are you two pretty ladies going to do about it?” 

what? hold on... this guy thinks i’m a girl? okay listen i know i’m short and baby faced but i don’t look that much like a girl? if anything little boy but... UGH THIS GUY IS GONNA GET IT. “i’m a guy dumb ass.” i said trying not to lose my cool. “don’t sound like one.” miu laughed at that. “don’t laugh!” she stifled the rest of her laughs. “just let her go and this doesn’t have to be ugly.” i said, “you know you’re not intimidating. how about i take you and you’re friend over here and we have some fun okay? i don’t mine getting a little frisky with a guy as long as he looks more like a women-“ 

“hey jack ass leave me and my friend alone!” miu yelled out as he got closer. “how old are you?” he asked. “young enough that in a regular setting you would be in jail.” i said. “well its good we aren’t in a regular setting then are we...” he smirked. i felt sick. “you’re disgusting.” miu said. his other men were holding the women. i heard a gun shot and immediately moved to the side. the man in front of me dropped to the ground. blood squirted out of his head and i felt the need to puke. i held that for now. “hey man what the hell?!” one of the other guys yelled at dropped the girl. “we don’t want trouble!” 

“the back the hell off.” i turned around to see shuichi looking as pissed as ever. it was obvious he was nervous but not to the naked eye. thats a real detective right there. the two guys started running into the woods. once they were out of sight i saw shuichi drop to his knees. i watch the blood from the guys head pool at my feet and i moved back a bit. kaede was already at shuichi’s side. “woah! hey shuichi that was fucking bad ass!” miu yelled and flipped off the dead guy. “miu you cant just flip off a dead body.” kaede said. she was trying not to look at it. “shuichi get up.” i said. “i-i- just killed that guy...” 

“yeah and?!” miu said. “he was being a dick!” 

“i knew him.” shuichi said and looked up at the guy. “he was... that murderer that i- p-put away in jail. i- i just-“ shuichi was obviously on the verge of a breakdown. he held his hat against his head. oh shit that girl- i turned around and she stood on her knees shaking. i walked over to her and offered a hand. she accepted it. “thank you. thank you so much!” she said and held my hands. “don’t sweat it.” she looked pretty clean for the most part. “you got a camp?” i asked. “yes... i mean before those men took me. i had a whole campsite maybe a mile or two from here. they took me from my group and did... things... to me but you... you saved me!” she said. “how can i repay you?” she asked. “were going to take you to your camp and we’ll figure it our from there.” i said. “no please you don’t need to-“

”hush.” i said. “stay here i have to go talk to my group okay.” she nodded. i walked over and shuichi was still having his breakdown. he was mumbling to himself. kaede looked defeated and miu just stood there. i went over and grabbed shuichi’s arm and forced him up. “kokichi-“ kaede tried to stop me. shuichi looked me right in the eyes. those eyes were filled with tears and it broke me. he looked genuinely broken. i didn’t let go due to fear of him falling over. but i held him more lightly. “you’re okay shuichi...” i said lightly. he left his arms down from his head and slowly started composing himself. he let out an apology and i let go of him. he wiped his eyes and it was now filled with shame. “shuichi its alright.” i said to him. i left my mask fall for a moment to reassure him. i put my hands on his face and wiped his tears away (and the dirt with it). i moved one of my hands to his neck. “everything is fine.” he nodded and placed a hand over mine. 

he shook his head and we all turned our attention to the girl. she was a brunette with blue eyes, pretty but not my type. she sat on the ground. “were going to take her to her camp. then we will leave and go back. easy as that.” i said. “i’m all for it but since when did you make the rules?” miu asked. 

“since i’m the fucking ultimate supreme leader?!” i threw my hands up. “i’m driving since shuichi is unstable.” 

“no! you are shit at driving and have no experience!” miu complained. “i drove myself around for days. by myself. i think ill do just fine.” i ignored them and got in the drivers seat. kaede and miu helped the girl ito the back and shuichi sat in the drivers seat. “thank you again! really i mean it...” she said. “yeah yeah now give me directions.” 

i had a bad feeling about this...

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG HIIIIIII i’m late again to post... school starts in 3 days and i’m not ready at all... hopefully ill be okay. have a nice day and take care!! (try to post more soon!) :)


	27. barn fire ~ the group PART 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kokichi decides to take the girl back, and something happens at the barn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR ALL THE MAIN GROUP POSTS I HAVE TO GET THIS ARC OUT OF THE WAY TO CONTINUE THE STORY!!

we drove in a straight line for around 5 minutes. the girl in the back gave me directions as best as she could. miu yelled at me for my driving but i just told her to shut up. soon we came up to a wooded area. “in here... just keep going straight.” she instructed. shuichis eyes were still red and puffy and every once in a while you would see a tear fall. his hand rested on his thigh so i moved my hand on top of it. 

he flinched and looked over at me. i continued to look forward on the dirt path into the forest. soon we saw a couple log cabins in a circle. i stopped the car and parked right in front. i moved my hand from shuichis and nodded for everyone to get out. i slammed the door to the car and looked down at the dirt as i did so. the dirt we parked in was semi wet almost as if it had just rained. 

i heard a click. i snapped my head up and was met with a shot gun barrel to my head. i looked to the side of me to see shuichi in the same position i was in. i couldn’t look behind me to see the girls. i copied shuichi in putting my hands up. “why are you here? are you with them?” they asked. “with who?” i answered with attitude. that earned me the gun straight on my head. the barrel was cold, it hadn’t been used in a while i bet. 

“with the others.” they replied. 

“who’s the others? you’re not helping me here...” i rolled my eyes. “why do you have her?” 

“we RESCUED her from some guys trying to assault her. you’re lucky we even brought her back here.” the man looked behind me. he nodded in approval and lowered his gun. “come.” he said. he put his hand on my back and pushed me forward. “but-“ 

“no buts... unless you want your friends over there to die right in front of you.” he smiled. it was an empty threat. i knew he wouldn’t. i looked behind me and saw that girl we took fall over in a mans arms. shuichi, kaede and miu all huddled together with guns to them. i felt the gun hit the back of my head slightly as i was pushed away again. 

~~~

i watched as kokichi was taken away, not a trace of worry in his face. on my face however? probably so obvious i’m scared. we were ushered away by men with guns. there was a small warehouse and they opened the doors. once they did so they shoved us inside. they closed and locked the door, miu ran up and started banging on it. “let us out assholes!!” she screamed. she continued to bang on it until she lost her voice, she slumped down. kaede stayed silent, i stood there in the middle. “we need to find a way out.” miu said quickly. “look a window!” she pointed to a window high up. she got up and started running towards it.

”someone give me a boost.” i complied and squatted down a bit as i held her foot while also pushing up. i grunted as she struggled to push the window open. “i- it won’t budge!!” she struggled. kaede just stood there in front of me. miu tried one last time and finally it budged, but she fell due to impact... right on top of me. we both grunted as she struggled to get off of me. 

kaede went over to the corner and grabbed a crate. “you guys could have just used this.” she pushed it over by the window. she climbed up herself. she squeezed herself through the small window and we heard her fall onto the ground outside. “it’s clear!” she called. miu and i helped each other get out. miu fell as she climbed out and grunted. “second fucking time!!” she complained, i chuckled. kaede shushed us and we went around the building. we hid behind the warehouse and watched as guards swarmed the area. “shit.” i cursed under my breath. 

“do we all have knifes?” kaede asked. i pulled mine out. i spotted a small cabin farther away from the main cabins. “over there.” i pointed, we all snuck around some guards and made it to the smaller cabin. miu pushed open the door and we all crawled in. “look a map.” 

i continued to look around as the girls looked at the map. there was a desk with pictures on it. i looked at one, it was the girl we saved with two younger children, the man who took kokichi, and a women. maybe the guy who took kokichi was her father... and the guy who was hugging her was maybe a boyfriend? or brother? just a friend? “looks like we should try here.” kaede pointed. it was the main lodge building. “so we go there?” miu asked. kaede nodded.

”alright let’s go.” i said.

~~~

i tied my hair up in a ponytail so it was out of my face. i put the second scrunchie i had on my wrist. the four others just left for a supply run. i would have gone if i didn't offer to help around the barn. kaito was going to help around there too. mrs yukizone, chiaki, kirumi, kazuichi and kiibo were all inside the farm house doing chores. first was collecting eggs, i saw kaito standing outside the hen house. "maki roll!" he called out. "hey." i held onto the basket i was holding as we both walked inside. i counted the eggs as we grabbed them and placed them in my basket. 

"hey maki?" kaito called out.

"yeah?" 

"what would happen if i die?" the question took me aback, i blinked a couple times and then finally made some words out of my mouth. "what?" i said, careful not to show any kind of raw emotion. "you know... if i died? then what happens? like not to me... but to you." i turn around to see him facing me. "you're not going to die idiot."

"you don't know that..." he sighed. i stayed silent. what the hell did he expect me to say? i took a deep breath. "im not answering your question." i said and slid past him to collect the eggs he was neglecting. "maki..."

"i don't want to have this conversation." i said simply and he left it at that. as we left the coop he stopped me. "are you mad?" he asked. i took another deep breath. "no. just dont worry about any of us dying, its not gonna happen..." i walked past him.

"you know i love you right?" he said. i turned around to face him. i stared at him for a minute. "yes... i do." 

"okay good." we stood there for a moment and i spoke up again. "i love you too." i said quietly and turned around towards the house again. 

i dropped the eggs when i heard screaming. "shit." i said, kaito and i starting running towards the house. when we made it outside the house when we saw kirumi, chiaki and ms. yukizone fighting a group of runners. "oh fuck!" kaito yelled and we both started running towards them. i took my gun and shot down two, kaito took down three more. i went over and help kirumi up since she was on the ground. "thank you." she said. chiaki and ms. yukizome ran over to us. "kiibo and kazuichi are inside." yukizome panicked and ran inside a long with the rest of us. kiibo was wrestling some runners on the counter. he was losing, kazuichi was no where to be found. 

kaito went over to kiibo and pulled the runner off and started to choke it, he grabbed his knife and stabbed it's head. it dropped to the ground. kiibo took a deep breath and composed himself. "kazuichi got cornered in the basement!" he yelled, we all ran down stairs. we walked down and saw around eight runners down there, some were walking towards kazuichi and two were wrestling him. kazuichi was crying and freaking out. a runner spotted us and started heading towards us. chiaki with a shaking hand pulled up her gun and shot it. 

"kaz!" she yelled. i ran over there to help i shot one but one grabbed me, i fought with it until i fell to the ground. i shot it as much as i could before kaito grabbed it and squished its head on the ground. he helped me up. we all struggled a bit with zombies until i felt my head hit the ground. 

my vision went black, finally when i started regaining it i saw orange and red. it was hot. hot... flames... fire! i opened my eyes wide, the house was filled with flames. the boiler must have exploded... i felt someone grab my body off the floor. i knew it was kaito, i just knew. "come on maki we gotta get out of here!' he yelled. the runners were all dead. where was everyone? wait a minute... where was shuichi's uncle?? i haven't seen him all day... and where's rantaro?? 

"come on maki we gotta move!" 

kaito dragged me upstairs, the house was in flames and it was spreading fast. where the HELL is everyone else? 

“we gotta go, the rest of them already ran.” he yelled over everything else that was happening. we busted out way through the door. a huge heard waiting for us. i leaned on kaito, my foot was burned and cut up. i didn’t even realize til now. 

he picked me up quickly and started running the opposite direction towards the cars. kirumi, kiibo and rantaro waited there, looks like they were trying to start the car and it wasn’t working. chiaki, kazuichi, yukizome and shuichis uncle were no where to be found. “where the hell are the rest of them?” i asked. “we have no idea, they took off.” kirumi said in a panicked voice. “took the rv too those pricks!” rantaro said. “do you know how much stuff was in there?!” he yelled and hit the side of the pick up truck that kirumi was trying to start. “okay well we should hurry. heard behind us.” i said, kaito placed me in the back of the truck. he hopped in after. 

kiibo was already in there, kirumi and rantaro hopped i the drivers and passenger seats. “what about the others? you know miu, kaede, shuichi... and kokichi...” kaito said kokichis name with slight anger. “we’ll find them. well just go the same way they did.” kiibo hit his head on the side of the truck as it suddenly started. “ouchie not again...” he said and rubbed his head. suddenly the truck started speeding off without warning. i looked around just in case we would see where the rest of them went but nothing... we all looked back at the farm. 

shades of red. 

its was all flames at this point, the house fell causing a loud sound, the heard couldn’t even catch up to us until after we had already left. you could see the flames die down but they definitely were gonna burn for a while. we all took shaky breaths as we keep traveling down the road that the supply group did. 

“do you think we’ll find them?” kiibo asked still rubbing his head, he looked panicked. “i have no idea.” i said and took off my burned shoe. the wound was gross, it was oozing and bloody. we didn’t even have anything to fix it. we traveled for what seemed like forever when we reached a gas station. 

“maybe they stopped here.” kirumi stopped the truck. when we all got out (kaito helped me.) we saw a sight that i haven’t seen really in a while. someones brains blown out. 

kiibo looked sick. kaito just looked away. kirumi looked discomforted and rantaro looked unfazed. i just stood there. 

was that them? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god sorry for being so late. school has been pretty stressful... i hope youre all alright tho! updates coming soon :)
> 
> seriously it’s been a while my apologies!!


	28. IMPORTANT FOR NEW READERS AND OLD ONES : bit of an update :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little note.

Hello! i wanted to give a quick update on my plans for this story. i dont know if i plan to continue it... my planning for this was HORRIBLE and i missed major plot points when i wrote. i havent updated as frequently as i used to and thats because i lost interest, but fear not! i plan on remaking it :) this story wasnt going as fast as i wanted, the character writing was off and everything about it was just shit and i could do better. i have expanded the plot that i wanted and i plan on making another story :))) you dont have to check it out or anything but if you liked this story then i guess check it out?? its going to have NOTHING to do with this plot, other than its apocalypse themed. i may not use the same set up (going back and forth between character groups) and i might just focus on a main group and add on as i write. 

thank you EVERYONE who has stuck with me... i guess i should give some type of closure for the series... but there not much i could do from where i left off. my plan was to make shuichis uncle and monaca join back with the main group when they had more people. shuichi's uncle and monaca would have been part of an enemy group at the time. that was basically the only thing i had planned. again check out the new story i just posted for a better set up, better writing and just a better story in general. 

thank you again for sticking with me :) i promise the next one will be even better !! 


End file.
